Until that Day
by horseg27
Summary: TVW 3 - A new era has dawned on Cybertron and Violetwind does her best to find her place in this new world. This isn't easy as things not only threaten her life but also threaten the very stability of the new society. With sabotage, thefts, kidnapping and murder, will she be able to find happiness with the mech she loves?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the third story in my series! It follows _The Voice Within_ and _Battle of the Mind_ but just a word of warning. This story contains major spoilers for 1 &2 but I feel this one is better written, so if you want to start your journey here, go ahead. You shouldn't have any trouble understanding things if you don't read them. ;-)  
Something to note though, it is obviously taking a very different route to the follow on series Robots in Disguise. Think of it as my own alternate universe.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ack!" A purple femme yelled out as she hopped around on one pede. The other she cradled in her hands from the pain. "Blasted things."

 _'Hey, watch it,'_ warned a voice in her head. _'You almost knocked over the data pads.'_

Wincing she rubbing her sore appendage, "Well then next time you can move them, Windy."

 _'Ha! Fat chance, Vi.'_

"Hmph," the femme, whose name was Violetwind, groaned placing her pede back on the ground. She glared at the offending pile of data pads which had been the cause of her pain. The stack was piled up past her knee, making it not only heavy but also a lot of work to clean up if it fell.

 _'I don't think glaring at it will help anything,'_ her inner voice noted.

To anyone watching on it may have seemed like the femme had a few screws loose and was talking to herself. However, this was not the case. Sure she was talking to herself but at the same time she wasn't. The Violetwind now, was not the Violetwind that always was. The voice within her mind, known as Windy, was originally the femme in question. It all changed the day she crashed on Earth. The unfortunate accident almost killed a young woman, and without the femme's actions would certainly not be alive today. That human now lived _as_ Violetwind.

The woman, Victoria, had almost died. And she would have if the Autobot had not uploaded the human's mind into her own. Sharing a head had its ups and downs. The ex-human had needed to get used to her new body and the Autobot had to get used to no longer being in control. But the pair had grown to love it. Sisters forever. They wouldn't have it any other way.

Picking up a small round device, Violetwind climbed onto her beth. "I hope this works."

 _'It should. Raf and Ratchet were the ones to put it together so I'd be surprised if it didn't.'_

The object in her hand was a custom made projector. The pair back on earth had made it at her request. They had made it then loaded up a series of pictures for her. She'd wanted something nice for her wall and what could be nicer than pictures of old friends and scenes from Earth.

Attaching the projector to a hook already in the wall, she turned it on. The projection on the opposite wall was blurry but she quickly fixed it with a little tuning.

Stepping back she admired the first picture. It was of their three human friends, Jack, Miko and Raf, standing in front of Ratchet. The scene brought a sad smile to her face.

"It feels like it's been forever since we saw them..."

 _'I know. But I'm sure we'll get to see them again soon.'_

"Yeah. Once Cybertron's more settled we'll have to gather the others and schedule a trip back to Earth. I'm sure Arcee, Bee and and Bulkhead would be more than willing to see their old partners."

 _'I don't think even Unicron himself could stop them,'_ Windy smirked.

The femme smiled, shaking her helm. "I think you'd be right there."

Sitting on her berth, Violetwind leaned against the wall, her door wings carefully folded down to lessen the discomfort. She stared over at the picture, almost wishing for the times when they were all together. When Optimus was alive...

Not willing to sit around moping, she let out a sigh and got up. "I guess I shouldn't be sitting around here all day."

 _'That's right. You were going to organise those data pads. You know, the ones you stubbed a pede on.'_

The femme groaned, "Don't remind me. My one day off in ages and I'm doing work..."

 _'Hey it was your choice not mine. I suggested going for a drive.'_

"You're not helping," she picked up half a dozen data pads to sort through them. "It needs to be done. This place is crazy."

Briefly she paused to glance about her room. Two sets of shelves filled with data pads and other odds and ends stood against the walls at opposite ends of the room. Littering the floor were even more data pads stacked in loose piles. It was a wonder most were still standing. Half of them were salvaged from the Hall of Records, while a quarter of them were rescued from other buildings around Iacon. The last quarter were for her job, record keeping for the council. And while she loathed having to keep records for the meetings it was a way to be kept in the loop without needing to be a part of the decision making.

As the femme was going through the data pads she was interrupted by a call.

 **::** Hey, Vi. **::**

Hearing the cheery voice of Smokescreen she smiled. "Hey, Smoke, what's up?"

 **::** I was wondering of you wanted to meet me at the landing bay. A new ship's coming in. **::**

"Well, we were thinking of staying to today," she replied resting the data pads beside her.

 _'One of us was anyway. I suggested going for a drive. It is our fragging day off, Smokescreen.'_

 **::** Come on, **::** he mock whined, **::** I know you want to come see the new bots with me. **::**

 _'Smokescreen, we were having a day to ourselves.'_

 **::** But you guys spend all day, every day together. You want this. **::**

 _'No, we don't.'_

 **::** Yes, you do. You want to come. You want to hang out with my awesome self. Don't make me say its destiny. **::**

 _'I think you need to get your head checked 'Mr. Destiny.' You might have a few screws loose.'_

 **::** You're just jealous, you're not as cool as I am. **::**

 _'Pfft, jealous? You have absolutely nothing for me to be jealous about.'_

 **::** Oh really? W- **::**

"Guys," Violetwind cut them off, rolling her optics at their banter, "I think that's enough."

 _'It was his fault.'_

 **::** My fault? **::**

"Windy," the femme scolded.

 _'Alright fine. Party pooper.'_

 **::** So are you going to come with me? **::** Smokescreen asked again.

"Fine, we'll be there," she gave in.

 _'What? Vi...'_ her inner companion whined. _'It's our day off. We have no slagging obligation to go.'_

 **::** We can set up our surprise afterwards. The package arrived, **::** Violetwind could almost see the cheeky light dance in his optics.

 _'Alright. I'm in. Let's go.'_

"We'll meet you there. See you in a few."

 **::** See ya, Vi. Oh, and one more thing. I hope you'll recognise me! **::** he said, the comm link clicking off before she had a chance to respond.

The femme was a little confused by his last comment. "I wonder what that was all about."

 _'Meh, he's a strange mech that one. Let's just get out there.'_

With a nod, the femme left the data pads where they were and left the room. Walking down the hallway she quickly found herself in the open area that was the foyer of the Hall of Records.

The place she used for her quarters used to be the storage closet for the ground floor. She and Smokescreen had discovered the place soon after the restoration of Cybertron and Violetwind had fallen in love with it, wanting to live there. So it had been fixed up for her before any other proper accommodations had been finished. She got to be the first bot to have her own place in Cybertron, even if it was just an old storage closet.

Many apartments were now available as two Earth months had passed since Unicron was defeated and Optimus gave up his life for the new generation of Cybertronians. Yet, the femme was reluctant to leave her place. She had come to see it as her home. Some bots thought she was a little odd for staying there, but nobody really minded.

Walking through the large open area Violetwind received greetings from the few bots going about their business. Each of these she returned in kind with a smile and a wave.

A black mech with a yellow chest and helm came up, falling into step with her. He was one of the new generation and was surprisingly short for a mech, standing only as tall as the femme's shoulder. "Hello, Violetwind. I thought you said you were staying in today?"

"I was, Bumper. But Smokescreen convinced me to go with him to meet the new ship arrivals."

The young mech grinned knowingly. "He does have a way of making you do things."

Violetwind rolled her optics.

"I'm just saying," he didn't stop grinning.

"Well, anyway, I'm going out. So keep things running while I'm gone."

"Will do," he replied.

Bumper was like her secretary but she preferred to think of him as the one who kept her job from making her crazy. He handled a lot of the stuff she couldn't deal with on her own (or didn't want to) and helped out with keeping the Hall of Records running.

"Thanks, you're a champ," she smiled heading out the door, waving goodbye.

Stopping by the entrance Bumper waved back, calling after her, "Don't let your mech-friend get you into too much trouble!"

"I won't!"

 _'As long as our surprise goes perfectly to plan we should be fine,'_ Windy grinned.

 _Heh, yeah. Hopefully it goes well. But first,_ she transformed into her alternate mode of a Holden commodore SS complete with rear spoiler. _Let's go meet Smoke._

Along the way, Violetwind couldn't help but let her mind wander over the time that had passed since the new age of Cybertron began. They had been discussing founding a council to rule rather than a single person. Nobody was willing to fill the large shoes Optimus left behind.

About seven solar cycles in, they were making final decisions when a group of Autobots arrived. They claimed to have been living on Cybertron this whole time. Their under ground city had been destroyed during the planet's restoration and so they had returned to the surface.

This group was led by a large Bot called Grimlock. Windy had told her about how Shockwave had experimented on Grimlock and his team giving them dinosaur alternate modes: Grimlock had gained one of a tyrannosaurus rex; Swoop, a pterosaur; Snarl, that of a stegosaurus; Sludge, a brachiosaurus; and Slug, a triceratops.

With them were two familiar faces: Chromia and Firestar. They'd been helping Grimlock with leading the Autobots left behind. They were a bit of a rough crew but willing to help with rebuilding Cybertron.

Upon hearing of their council Grimlock had demanded that he be put in charge. He claimed that because he had been leader since they left he should continue to do so. Of course nobody wanted to allow this, meaning there was a lot of arguing. Eventually they came to an agreement, allowing Grimlock a place on the council but it would be a equal place, nothing more. This was not quite enough to satisfy the mech but he accepted it for the time being.

The others on the council were Bumblebee, Elita One, Ultra Magnus, Arcee and Smokescreen. Others had been given the chance but declined. Instead they made up a secondary council, allowing for less demands to be put on them personally. It also meant they had the freedom to have another job. As part of this secondary council they could participate in meetings to give ideas and reports. Violetwind was a member of this secondary council. She held up the medic's division, as her part time employment also involved helping Knock Out in the medical centre.

Also on this secondary council were: Bulkhead taking care of construction; Chromia as an adviser; Greenlight from science; Coriolis leading the seekers (Violetwind learned that seekers were an odd bunch often quiet different from most Cybertronians and therefore needed a leader who knew how to control them); Swoop who was there mostly to keep Grimlock in line; and Prowl, who arrived soon after, was added for his knowledge of law enforcement.

Altogether there were thirteen council members, after the Thirteen Primes.

Wheeljack had declined a position on either council. He did not want anything to do with politics. Or course he often hung around but more in a friendly manner.

Moonracer did not so much decline a seat as was not given one. Elita One believed the young energetic femme would be better off placed elsewhere. She had first tried serving with Prowl but would cause him to have processor glitch with her boundless energy and excitable talk. So instead she took care of the newcomers, placing bots in homes and providing them with jobs that suited them.

However, three Decepticons were still at large. Searches had proved fruitless. Megatron, Starscream and Shockwave had escaped.

After his change of spark they did not believe Megatron would pose much of a threat, provided he stuck with his new way of thinking.

Shockwave was likely still out there and continuing to experiment. Using the maps found at Darkmount they had tried to locate the Decepticon scientist but he had evaded them, sometimes having cleared out of a place moments before they arrived.

Starscream, on the other hand, had come close to being caught. The seeker had been trying to steal medical supplies when Knock Out and Violetwind stumbled across him. The mech appeared to have been someone's punching bag and barely lived to tell the tale. Unfortunately he had escaped, using one of his missiles as a distraction.

Also still out there was Predaking and his Predacons. Unlike the wayward Decepticons, the Autobots had had contact with them. Predaking had agreed to live peacefully with them, as long as they were left alone, which was fine by the Autobots. Except Grimlock. He was ticked that Predaking got to lead for himself but he couldn't. But otherwise, things were peaceful between them.

It wasn't long before Violetwind reached the landing bay. It was easy to spot the ship coming in and three Bots standing nearby. The ship itself was larger than the one Ultra Magnus had but much smaller than the Nemesis. It looked to have enough room for sleeping quarters and living space.

Transforming she called out, "Hey, guys!"

As they turned around to greet her, the femme tripped, falling on her chin with a small cry of pain.

"Vi!" Smokescreen rushed over to help her up.

"I'm fine," she assured him as she got up, rubbing her chin where it hit the ground. "Hey, you changed your colours."

He grinned, glancing down at himself. Smokescreen sported his old colour pattern of white, blue and red like when he first arrived on Earth.

"Don't mind do you?"

The femme shook her head, "Not at all. You'll always look dashing to me, no matter what colour you come in."

"That sure is one way ta make an entrance, Missy," drawled a large stocky red Bot who joined them. She could only equate his accent to like that of a Southerner. It had surprised her at first to hear such an accent so far from there, especially since she was sure he had never been to Earth.

Ironhide, as was the mech's name, was like a mix of bodyguard and police officer. He was often there when ships arrived in case any Decepticons might be trying to cause trouble when they returned. Some did and would be locked up for it, while others were let off with a stern warning. All were told of how Megatron himself disbanded the Decepticons. This often shocked them, most calling the Autobots liars. Ironhide kept them in line and made sure they understood who was in charge.

When he wasn't greeting new ships he was guarding council meetings. Though they were not intended to be secretive they also did not need useless interruptions and disturbances. Ironhide helped keep things peaceful. Most of the time.

"Not an entrance I think I want to make all the time, Ironhide," the femme offered a smile up at him.

"I imagine not. Your faceplates would likely require constant repair," returned the third mech, Prowl. He had the colours similar to that of an Earth police car, black and white, with two red spikes coming off the front of his helm above his optics.

"Don't ya think she knows that, Prowl," Ironhide narrowed his optics at the black and white officer.

"I was merely agreeing, and pointing out why it would be so," he defended, his door wings flaring.

"No need to get crazy, guys. You don't want to get into a fight in front of the newcomers," Smokescreen warned with a smile on his face.

 _'Although it would be pretty funny._ '

Violetwind had to hide a smile. _Maybe just a little..._

"Well, all-righ' just make sure he ain't gonna get keep pointin' out useless scrap," the large red mech glared at Prowl.

"It was not I who started this, Ironhide," his narrowed optics glared back.

Shaking her head with a grin, the femme glanced over at the ship that was coming in. "Look alive, mechs. They're here."

Everyone turned to see the ship as it landed in the open space. Together the four of them walked over as a ramp lowered. Five sets of blue optics looked excitedly about as they stepped onto the platform.

"Primus, it's true."

"Cybertron is alive."

"It feels great to be back."

Stepping forward Smokescreen greeted the newcomers. "Welcome to the new age of Cybertron. My name's Smokescreen and we're here to see that you get settled in."

"Please, identify yourselves," Prowl addressed the bots, pulling out his data pad.

"Doubletake, Sir," spoke a white and black mech.

"The names Ripraw," another told them, his bulky red armour having yellow flame details.

The third, a shorter orange mech, walked up, also introducing himself, "Nice to meet you. The name's Macro."

A forth, on the shorter side, grinned at Violetwind. "Been a while since we've seen any femmes."

Smokescreen's welcoming smile faded, his optics narrowing at the mech.

Seeing that her mech-friend was about to open his mouth and possibly say something rude to the newcomer, Violetwind slipped her arm around his. Quickly she tried to direct the attention elsewhere. "I don't believe you gave us your name."

"Swagger. The name's Swagger, sweetspark."

 _'Real smooth that one,'_ mocked Windy.

The purple femme cleared her vocalisers. "Erm, yes, well. And our last mech?"

"Bluestreak?" Prowl interrupted, optic ridges pinched in confusion as he looked at the last mech.

The silver and red bot glanced over at him, recognition slowly dawning on his face. "Prowl? Prowl, is that really you?" He stepped out from behind the other mechs to greet the officer. "I certainly did not expect to lay optics on _you_ as soon as we arrived."

"Bluestreak, that is you! I was so worried you had been offlined by the Rust Plague. What are you doing back on Cybertron?"

Leaning closer to Smokescreen, Violetwind whispered, "So they knew each other?"

The mech just shrugged, watching with blank faceplates as they two embraced in a hug and caught up with one another.

"They was old pals long before the war," explained Ironhide. "They was engineers together before Bluestreak went ta live on a small colony started on Archon, back when we had the use a space bridges. But the nasty business with tha Rust Plague forced them ta destroy the space bridges so it didn' spread. Prowl had ta kill it but wanted his friend ta come back. But he wouldn't. I were there when they saw the last of each other, thinking it would be their last time they would talk. It were a sad day ta see the space bridges gone."

"Well he can tell his companion to keep his optics to himself," grumbled Smokescreen.

Tightening her grip around his arm, Violetwind tried to keep the mech calm.

"Don't worry, lad. Ya femme ain't going nowhere," Ironhide chuckled, more to himself than anything.

Glancing over at the red Bot, the younger mech's faceplates showed no amusement.

On the other hand, Violetwind smiled. "He's right."

One of the newcomers approached, "So when does the settling in begin. We'd like to go look around."

"Course," the large mech nodded, "Prowl, ya done with ya git tagether?"

Prowl brought his friend over to introduce them. "Bluestreak, you remember Ironhide, do you not?"

"I do," he nodded.

"Howdy, Blue."

"And this is Smokescreen and Violetwind," the officer gestured at the pair.

"Hello, Bluestreak," the femme greeted warmly, the mech beside her offering a nod.

Ironhide started to lead them away, "Let's git you guys acqain'ed with the new Iacon."

The white mech turned to his companion whispering in her audio, "And once we're done we can get to our surprise."

 _'Slag, yeah. Now that's what I'm waiting for.'_

"Just one question," Violetwind looked up at the mechs, "If his name's Bluestreak, why isn't he blue?"

She was met with a cheeky grin from Ironhide. "Well..."

As they left, their voices fading in the distance, a figure peered out of the ship. He rubbed his hands together gleefully. "So many new prospects and a whole world out there waiting to be conquered."

Slinking off the ship he made sure to scurry out of sight, excited to begin his new prosperous life.

* * *

First chapter over and so many new characters! Looks wise most will be based on their Prime/WFC/FOC counterparts and as close to their personalities as I can with perhaps their G1 personalities thrown in, making them a bit of my own twist. But, hopefully they'll still be the charries you all know and love.  
And also yay for using real transformers names for passing characters (and not so passing characters^^). Tfwiki is so useful for that cause I'm so not good at coming up with Transformers names and I would probs fry my brain coming up with names if I had to make them all myself.  
Oh, and if you're wondering about Smokescreen reverting his colours back to the original ones, it's because I like them. Never really liked his season 3 colours. Whenever I think of him, I think of him as white and blue, so I figured I may as well make it official.  
Also for those who have read my other stories, you may have noticed that Windy's speech is differentiated differently. I was starting to dislike the underlining and found this way looks much better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once the new bots were taken care of, everyone went their own way. Prowl and Bluestreak left to catch up after so long apart. Ironhide said he had someone he had to meet and quickly dismissed himself, while Violetwind and Smokescreen headed back to the mech's apartment. The apartment building housed most of their friends. The ground floor had a large common room with couches and tables. It also had the Cybertronian equivalent of a large flat screen TV. The group would often hang out and have a movie night in there.

Passing by the room they were spotted by Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Vi. Smoke." The black and yellow mech waved them over.

The pair stopped beside them, Violetwind lifting her hand in a wave. "Hiya, Bee, Arcee,"

"Hey, what's happening?"

Arcee folded her arms, "Not much. You're not up to any funny business I trust."

The white mech smirked, "Arcee, us? Really? We would never."

"Mhmm," she raised an unconvinced optic ridge.

 _'Play it cool._ '

"We're just checking out the latest package Raf sent us," the femme answered innocently.

Bumblebee chuckled. "Just don't cause trouble."

"Well, I don't think there's much chance of Cons interrupting us, so we should be good. Come on, Vi," Smokescreen flicked his head in a gesture to continue.

With a nod she smiled at the pair, "See ya later guys."

Watching them leave, Arcee rolled her optics with a smile. "Sometimes I wonder if they've grown up at all."

"Aww, give them a rest, Cee. They're probably just having some fun. They both work hard these days. They deserve it."

"Yes, but last time they had that look on their faces I found my apartments air vents filled with confetti. You do remember what happened when I turned it on, don't you?"

He broke into laughter. "I do!" He'd hearing Acree yelling about it through the walls. "You had it all over you and were cleaning it out of your joints for a week!"

"Some of it's still in my apartment too," she muttered sending the mech a light glare. "Hopefully this time _you'll_ be their target."

The mech continued to chuckle, not at all put off by her attitude. "Well, at least then I'll have a story to tell."

Upstairs Smokescreen tore open the package and pulled out its contents, examining each item as he went. "Everything's here."

Opening a comm link with the mech, Violetwind grinned, "This is gonna be good."

 **::** Who's our target this time? **::** asked Windy.

She was met by Smokescreen's dancing blue optics. "Ultra Magnus."

Violetwind's face fell. "Smoke, we can't do this to him. It's Ultra Magnus. We could get in so much trouble. He could have us thrown out of the council!"

"Oh, come on. He needs to have a bit of fun.. Everybody needs a few random moments in their life."

 **::** We'll be fine, **::** assured Windy. **::** It's not like it's that bad. Just think of it as giving him a present. **::**

Still skeptical, the femme didn't reply.

"Vi, you wouldn't want this stuff to go to waste, would you?" Smokescreen pouted, pretending to be saddened by her lack of enthusiasm.

 **::** Please, Vi. **::**

"Are you sure we can't just pick someone else to do it to?"

He shook his head.

With a sigh she dropped her head. "Alright, fine. I'm in. I can't believe I'm doing it, but I am."

 **::** Yes! **::**

"Let's do this!" the mech cheered.

Picking up a item in each hand, a piece of cardboard in one and a paint can in the other, Violetwind took a closer look at them. "We shall see if I can still do this right. My brother was better at this than me, but we'll see."

Resting a hand on her shoulder Smokescreen grinned. "Now that's my wonderful gal."

~oOo~

A few hours later they were done. Smokescreen held a cardboard box tied with a ribbon. They were headed to Ultra Magnus' apartment to deliver the package.

"You're sure we want to do this?"

"Surely you don't want to back out now, Vi," the mech glanced at her.

"Well maybe..." she turned her gaze to the ground.

 **::** Now's not the time for second thoughts. Now's the time for do or die! **::**

"Not helping..."

"We could always leave this on Grimlock's doorstep instead," suggested Smokescreen with a sly grin.

"Primus, no. I like living!" her optics widened with fear. "Smoke, you wouldn't."

He met her frightened gaze with his calm one. "No. But Ultra Magnus doesn't seem like such a bad target now, does he?"

Violetwind frowned, looking away. "No, I guess not. Alright then. Go ahead."

The mech grinned and with a nod he left her standing at the corner of the hallway. Quietly he walked up to their target's door.

Leaning against the wall peering around to watch him, the femme's spark beat heavily in her chest. Some excitement was creeping back into her, like it always did when she and Smokescreen played pranks on the other bots.

"What are you doing?" a voice startled the femme.

Whirling around, her optics landed on the speaker. It was Coriolis. The silver seeker with blue trim watched her with a raised optic ridge and she hands in her hips.

"Um, well..." she started to reply.

"You and that mech are at it again aren't you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Violetwind returned innocently.

Coriolis laughed. "You're a _terrible_ liar."

She grinned guiltily, looking away.

"You know you two remind me of Sunny and Sides."

"Who were they?" the femme asked.

"Split spark twins and huge troublemakers."

Just then they head a knocking and Smokescreen raced back around the corner to hide. "Oh, hi, Cor." He smiled. "Don't say a word."

The three of them took up spots next to the wall to watch without being seen.

Ultra Magnus opened his door. Looking both ways, he was surprised not to see anyone. He was about to retreat back inside when he saw the present. The mech regarded it curiously, wondering what it was doing there. Leaning over he picked it up, before having another look up and down the hallway. Turning his optics back to the gift he shrugged and started to pull at the ribbon.

That little tug caused the package burst open, a paint bomb exploding in his face. Instantly the mech's top half was covered in fluro green paint.

At first he just stood there in shock but after a few nano clicks he started to shout. "SMOKESCREEN! I know it was you, you fragging young mech! I know you're nearby! I bet you dragged Violetwind into this with you you little piece of scrap. If only Optimus was here to see you now!"

"I think you really ticked him off," Coriolis laughed, holding her stomach plates as she doubled over.

Smokescreen and Violetwind high-fived, with looks of triumph.

Just then Prowl rushed around the corner at the other end if the hallway in response to Ultra Magnus' shouting.

"And that would be my cue to leave," muttered the seeker as she transformed. Calling as the left, "Good luck you two!"

"Scrap, let's get out of here," Smokescreen followed her example and dropped into is alternate mode to speed off.

Violetwind did the same. She felt a little guilty, but they hadn't caused any harm. The paint would wash off in a few days but the memory of his reaction would last forever.

 **::** Ha ha! Did you see his face? **::**

"I won't ever forget it!"

~oOo~

The pair fled the area, driving off into the city. Tall buildings surrounded them, some only half finished, others fully completed.

Transforming, Smokescreen slid to a stop. Throwing back his head he laughed, "That worked so well. You're bomb was perfect."

Coming to a stop, the purple femme also returned to robot mode. "We are in so much trouble."

 **::** But it was so slagging worth it! **::** Windy chuckled. **::** We'll have to thank Raf for sending us the supplies. **::**

"We will. I'm sure Miko would love to hear about it too."

Violetwind shook her helm, but smiled. "We'll have ask her what she sort of prank she thinks we should pull on Bulk."

"Oh, yeah! Next target!" the mech grinned, his devious mind already thinking over a few ideas. "Maybe we could attach his furniture to his roof."

"That would actually be pretty funny."

 **::** That would be slagging great. His confusion as he walked in would be priceless. **::**

Giggling, the femme started walking back the way they had come. "Another time perhaps. I think it's about time I got back. Those data pads won't sort themselves out."

Running after her, Smokescreen grabbed her arm, swinging her around to face him. "But isn't hanging out with me more fun?"

She smiled, spark fluttering in her chest. "It is."

 **::** But she's a fragging party scrapper, who's sometimes too responsible for her own good. **::**

"Hey, someone's got to be responsible around here. Cybertron doesn't run itself, you know."

"And I thought I was the one who was supposed to be one of the bots leading it," he smirked.

Leaning closer she chuckled, "Don't you know that behind every good leader is a good femme."

"Good thing I've got one of the best then," Smokescreen brought his lips to hers for a quick kiss.

Her spark melted. He had a way doing that to her. Pulling apart, the femme's faceplates flushed. She turned her gaze to the ground, biting her lip in slight embarrassment.

The mech chuckled as he glanced down at her. "Are you ever going to get used to that?"

"I kinda hope I never do..." she said, gazing back up into his optics.

 **::** Eh- hem, **::** Windy made a noise like she was clearing her vocalisers.

The femme suddenly stepped back, looking at the ground. "Yes, well... I guess I'll just get going now..."

Smokescreen looked a little hurt. "Alright." He tried to lighten the mood, with a smirk, "Don't plan any pranks without me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." She turned to leave but paused as she remembered something. Looking back at him, she asked, "It's still group movie night in two days, right?"

He nodded, "Sure is. My vote's going towards an action film. One with plenty of fighting."

Violetwind smiled as he punched the air with his fists. "We'll see."

He stopped to raise an optic ridge at her, "What you got some sort of insider knowledge?"

"Maybe," the femme replied with a coy grin. Transforming Violetwind started to drive off, "Bye, Smoke!"

The mech took a few steps after her. "Wait, what? Do you or don't you?"

She merely giggled driving off.

"Aww come on!" He yelled after her raising his hands in the air. "That's not fair! Vi? Vi!"

But she didn't stop.

 _'Bit harsh leaving him like that.'_

"Bit harsh cutting in like that," Violetwind replied.

 _'Touche. But you so know you were being kinda awkward.'_

"Let's just get back home."

 _'Don't you want to discuss your love life?'_

"No."

 _'Why not? Its my love life too ya know. We share a spark!'_

The femme whined. "I know that. I just... It's just so complicated..."

~oOo~

It wasn't long before they rolled up the the Hall of Records. Violetwind had almost made it to the hallway that led to her room when she was met by Bumper.

"Welcome back, Violetwind," he greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, Bumper."

"How did things go? They newcomers didn't cause trouble did they?"

She smiled. "No, they didn't."

 _'One might make Smokescreen think twice about letting you greet any more ships without him though,'_ Windy snickered.

Ignoring her, Violetwind continued, "Turns out one of the Bots was an old friend of Prowl's. They knew each other before the war and didn't think they'd see each other again."

"That's good news for Master Prowl then. Oh, Violetwind before you disappear, perhaps you could help one of the librarians with a dilemma."

The femme shut her optics tightly not wanting to deal with work related problems at that moment. Without opening then she whined, "Buuumpeeer... It's supposed to be my day off. Can't someone else help?"

"If there was anyone else I would get them but there isn't. It could possibly wait until the next solar cycle but..."

Glancing back over at him, Violetwind grimaced, knowing he was trying to coerce her into doing it. Bumper knew all too well that she was a softy. With a sigh she relented, "Alright, lead the way."

He nodded and they walked off.

"Oh and by the way, if Prowl or Ultra Magnus come looking for me, I'm not here," she added.

The short mech turned to raise an optic at her. "What did you do? You and Smokescreen weren't causing trouble again were you?"

"Um, no. Of course not."

 _'Except for that Magnus' lovely new green paint job.'_ Windy snickered again.

"We, um. Well, we _might_ have helped Ultra Magnus acquire a new splash of colour to his paint," she admitted.

Bumper laughed. "Primus, really?" He spat out amongst his chuckling. "Are you two sure you weren't a part of the latest generation born of the AllSpark? You sure don't act your age."

"Gee, thanks for that..."

~oOo~

It wasn't long before Violetwind and Bumper had the problem sorted out. It hadn't been anything serious. One of the new bots working in sorting had misplaced a few data pads. They had been quickly discovered and things were set right again, for which the femme was thankful. The worker was warned to keep better track of where he placed things but was otherwise got off scot free. Sometimes things like that happened, it was just a fact of life, so there was no point being too harsh on him.

What she didn't understand was why Bumper insisted that she see to it herself. "Because there's no one better to keep calm among the ranks," he had replied with a coy smile before quickly disappearing.

Heading back to her room she wondered what she was going to do with that mech. But before she had a chance to consider it further she received a call.

 **::** Hey there, Vi. **::**

Continuing walking she grinned, "Hi, Bee. What's up?"

 **::** A meeting actually. **::**

Violetwind briefly closed her optics with a sigh. "Really? I can't get one day to myself? Does Primus hate me?"

The mech sounded tired. **::** I know. I'm sorry, Violet. Blame Grimlock. I tried to talk him into postponing it but he wouldn't have it. **::**

 _'_ _That stupid slagging idiot. Are we really sure he's on our side?_ _'_ grumbled Windy.

Leaning against the wall, the purple femme closed her optics. She had no desire to deal with a council meeting that day. The thought of pretending to be sick briefly played across her mind, something that she could feel Windy liked the idea of doing. However, as much as she did not wish to go, and possibly face Ultra Magnus as well, she knew it would not be right to forfeit her duties. If she wasn't going to be in it for the long haul, she might as well go back to Earth with Ratchet.

So she said, "Alright, how long till it starts?"

 _'Aww please no...'_

 **::** In about 4 breems. Don't worry, Windy. We'll do our best to keep it brief. **::**

"We'll be there soon."

 **::** See you then. **::**

She stoop up, ready to head off. "Oh and Bee?"

 **::** Yeah, Vi? **::**

"Please help me hide from Ultra Magnus and Prowl when I get there."

She could hear the mech laughing. **::** So it _was_ you and Smoke. Arcee and I could hear him screaming from where we were. **::**

Windy snickered. _'And it was a bucket load of fun. Worth every nano-klik.'_

"Please tell me he's calmed down a little bit," she asked, hoping Ultra Magnus wouldn't be too angry.

 **::** I saw him not long ago. I think he was trying to keep calm. He still had some paint on him though. Evidently he hasn't had time to wash it all off yet. **::** Bumblebee told her with a chuckle. **::** Just come in and act like nothing happened. He might just think it was all Smokescreen. **::**

"I'm not sure my acting's _that_ good... I might give it a go though," Violetwind walked down the hall to her room.

 **::** What are you talking about, you fooled even Megatron when you went into his citadel. **::** the mech reminded her of the time the Decepticon lord had built his tower beside their old base on Earth.

Violetwind entered her room, quickly grabbing a data pad. "And I was terrified. I really don't know how they didn't see through that. I'm no actor and it took all my willpower not to melt into a puddle and cry."

 _'But you did it,'_ Windy stated.

 **::** And you survived, **::** added Bumblebee. **::** Look, if it seems like he's about to come near you, I'll distract him. How's that? **::**

"Thanks, Bee," she muttered with relief. Leaving her room she walked down the hall. "You're the best."

 **::** That's what family is for. **::**

The femme grinned, glad that even though Team Prime didn't spend as much time together as they used to, they were still a family. The bonds forged on earth were ones that could never be broken.

"Thanks. See ya soon."

~oOo~

Violetwind arrived at the meeting, after everyone else had arrived. Luckily they were still milling around the room and not yet ready to begin. She quickly spotted Bumblebee who gave her a wave. Waving back, her smile disappeared as Ultra Magnus walked her way. Luckily the black mech saw it too and hurried to catch up with the mech engaging him in conversation. Breathing a sigh of relief she made a mental note to thank Bumblebee later. So for now, she slipped in to join Elita One, Chromia, Greenlight and Coriolis.

"There she is. Our resident troublemaker," the silver seeker greeted her with a sly grin.

The femme's door wings dropped as a flush heated up her face.

"Violet, really? Of all the Bot's to prank..." the pink Elita One shook her head in disappointment.

"It... It wasn't my idea..." she muttered, not looking up at any of them.

"Of course, it wasn't. It was that ridiculous young mech, Smokescreen's, idea. He's got no sense of responsibility or how much of an example he is the the citizens. You should really choose your friends more wisely," Chromia replied sternly.

A flash of anger went through the femme's spark, her grip on the data pad tightening. Narrowing her optics at the taller blue femme, she said, "Hey, don't you talk about him like that. Smokescreen's a good bot. He's done a lot for this planet and for our team."

"It's ok, Vi. Chromia didn't mean any harm by it. We know how close you two are," Greenlight interjected trying to calm the situation before it erupted into an argument.

Luckily the meeting Bumblebee called to begin, and the bots all retreated to their seats around the table. Each of the primary council members took seats, their coresponding secondary council member beside them: Ultra Magnus and Prowl, Elita One and Chromia, Arcee and Greenlight, Smokescreen and Coriolis, Bumblebee and Bulkhead, and Grimlock and Swoop.

Violetwind took her place between Bumblebee and Greenlight. As the record keeper she was the odd one out, not having a council partner.

From across the table, she noticed Ultra Magnus giving Smokescreen a glare before leaning over to whisper something to Prowl. The purple femme squirmed in her seat, door wings twitching knowing exactly what they were talking about. She tried to ignore it and stared down at her data pad.

"Grimlock, you called this meeting. What is it you wanted to discuss?" asked Elita One, allowing everyone to turn their attention to the Dinobot leader.

"Me no understand why me, Grimlock, not have more power in this council," his gruff voice filling the room.

There was a collective groan from everyone, except Grimlock and Swoop.

Ultra Magnus stood up to address the large mech, "Grimlock, the point of this council is that everyone has equal power with equal responsibilities. While I may sit at the head of this table, Elita One at my right hand, we are only in charge to stop foolishness from governing this council.

"Some of Optimus Prime's last words to us was that leadership may be earned. You earned your place here, just as we all have. You led the Autobots left behind on Cybertron, keep them safe. Now we must work together to do the same thing here. Together we are leading Cybertron and we do not need power hungry bots in our company."

"We want to be an example to other Cybertronians," Bumblebee added. "That nobody is better than anybody else and we can live in peace. That whether young or old, large or small, femme or mech, we can be of one accord. You wouldn't want to ruin that, would you, Grimlock?"

The large Dinobot sat down again with a grumble.

"Good," Bumblebee smiled, "Know that we're grateful you're here with us. Optimus would be pleased to know you're working with us Grimlock." _And not against us,_ he finished silently.

"Is that all we want to discuss?" asked Elita One, looking around at everyone.

All she received were mumbles of no and the shaking of heads.

"Alright then. Reminder that everyone's invited to our get together for an evening in a few days. You don't have to come unless you want to, but it would be nice to see everyone there. Bring whoever you like with you. We'll see how many we can fit into the common room. Our allies on Earth have sent copies of some films since there we do not have any of our own at the moment. They should prove enjoyable for most I hope. And with that I conclude our meeting."

Catching Smokescreen's optic, Violetwind smiled as he nodded to the door, hoping for a quick getaway. She grabbed her data pad and made a dash for the exit. But she and the mech were not fast enough.

Prowl was already there, his arms folded as he glanced at each of them. "I want a word with the two if you."

 _'Busted.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Prowl stood in front of Violetwind and Smokescreen, with his arms folded, barring their escape.

 _I'm sure it's nothing..._ The femme tried to reassure herself.

 _'Yeah, cause he always wears that face when it's nothing..._ ' snickered Windy.

 _Scrap..._

Beside her Smokescreen was calm, smiling at the mechs. "Whatever is the matter, Prow?l"

He ushered them off to the side in order allow for the rest of the council to get past them, but made sure the young couple didn't leave.

Ultra Magnus was the last to emerge from the room. He joined the trio, optics narrowed as he looked down at the bots.

"What happened to you, Ultra Magnus? You trying out a new colour?" Smokescreen grinned.

The purple femme just wanted to slap her face. Then slap his. He wasn't helping their situation one bit with his smart alec remarks. His innocent act wasn't fooling anybody.

"Smokescreen," Prowl reprimanded, "that kind of attitude is uncalled for."

"We know very well you two were behind the 'present' I received today," growled Ultra Magnus.

"Us? Whatever made you think that?" he continued to play innocent.

"Smokescreen..." the mech warned, looking about ready to begin shouting again.

The edge in his voice made Violetwind's door wings twitch in terror.

 _'Maybe if we make a break for it now...'_

 _Wouldn't do any good,_ replied the femme, _He knows where we live..._

 _'We can skip the country!'_ Windy yelled.

 _We're not in a country..._

 _'You gonna shoot down every suggestion I make?'_

 _No, just the bad ones. Which is all of them._

 _'By the AllSpark I think she's picked up some sass!'_

 _You know you're not really helping._

 _'Sure I am. You're less afraid now, aren't you?'_

 _I guess so._

 _'See. My plan has been working.'_ A smug feeling rolled off her inner companion.

 _Thanks, Windy._

"Ok, so what if we left you that present? It was only in fun. It didn't do any harm. The paint will wash right off. Nothing to worry about," the young mech paid no attention to their harsh stares, remaining laid back.

"You are a member of this council and a leader to the people. You should not be going about conducting such business. It is not a good example to be setting," Prowl told him.

"Sure it is. A good example of how to have fun," the mech grinned.

Violetwind elbowed him in the stomach plates. He'd done enough damage already, and did not need to push it any further.

"If you continue with these acts we shall petition to have you temporarily removed from your positions on the council," Ultra Magnus threatened, a serious look in his optics telling them he meant it.

"Don't do that, Ultra Magnus," the femme pleaded. "We'll stop. We won't cause any more trouble."

The mech beside her sighed in defeat. "Okay, won't do any more pranks of that kind."

"No pranks of _any_ kind, Smokescreen," growled the tall bot.

"Okay, yes sir," he resigned.

"Good. However, I will still be informing Ratchet to not send you any more 'packages' just so you aren't tempted," Prowl said with a firm nod.

"Aww come on," whined Smokescreen, "Don't you trust us?"

"No."

"That hurt, Prowl. Hurt right here," he tapped his chest plates, pretending to be upset.

"Yes, I am certain it did," he muttered turning to leave.

"Thank you for your assistance," Ultra Magnus said as the policemech left.

He paused. "Just doing my job, sir." With a nod he walked off, leaving the three of them alone.

"I'm sorry, Ultra Magnus, if we upset you. It won't happen again," Violetwind apologised to the mech, wringing her hands.

"Same here," added Smokescreen, his voice surprisingly honest. "We've just been trying to keep things light. There's not quite as much action around here as there used to be; so we wanted to help keep everyone on the tips of their pedes."

"Perhaps try to keep your antics on activities more civilised next time," he said the expression behind his optics softening just a little.

"Yes, Sir."

"Sure thing."

"I will be seeing you the solar cycle after next for the gathering," with a nod, he too walked off.

As soon as he was out of sight, Violetwind slumped forward in relief. "That could have gone worse."

"Could have gone better too," grumbled the mech. "No more packages? Come on, that's not fair."

 _'Yeah,'_ agreed Windy, _'what are we supposed to do now?'_

The femme shook her head at the pair. "I'm just glad we weren't kicked out of the council. Now _that_ wouldn't have been fair."

"Mmmm."

Taking Smokescreen's hands in hers, she smiled up at him. "There'll be other opportunities to have some fun. Just not the pranking sort. Now come on, let's get out if here. I don't know about you but I feel like I've had a long day."

"Alright then." he smiled, "Let's get you home. Wouldn't want to tire my sweetspark out too much on her day off."

"Yeah. Who knew that having a day off could be so exhausting?"

~oOo~

The next morning Violetwind headed out the medical bay. Today she and Knock Out would be fixing up some Bots from recently found stasis pods. The bots inside had been too wounded to help during the war because the energon shortage. The stasis pods had been hidden away before the Autobots fled the planet until the bots could be repaired. That time had come.

After her busy day yesterday, the femme decided to walk rather than drive. It was still early and she didn't want to arrive before Knock Out was ready. He lived above the medical centre and she had no desire to disturb him unless it was absolutely necessary.

Plodding through the city she glanced up at the majestic buildings. They were so tall compared to those back on Earth. It amazed her how far Iacon had come since they arrived.

"Bulkhead sure has been keeping the construction teams busy," she uttered admiring the construction work.

 _'With more and more bots coming in and helping out, Cybertron will be fully restored in no time.'_

They were passing one of the construction sites and Violetwind paused to glance up at a Bot working with a vehicon. "It's nice to see Bots and Cons working together too. I know you guys had been fighting for a really long time but-"

An explosion rocked the the area. Letting out a scream, the femme hit the ground, covering her head with her arms.

 _'What the slag was that!'_

Violetwind was too frightened to respond, worried they might be under attack. But as the booming sound of the explosion died down everything became silent. She peaked her head up to glance around.

 _'We're fine. No attack,'_ Windy assured her.

Slowly she got back to her pedes, still breathing heavily. The shock started to wear off and she began to question what had caused the explosion.

 _'It came from the direction of that construction site.'_

"Shall we go take a look?" she asked hesitantly, noticing that a few other bots wandering that way to check it out.

 _'Slag yeah. Get moving.'_

With a slight nod, she followed the small crowd. Bulkhead's voice carried over the soft murmurs. He did not sound happy.

"Steve, if that was you, I'm gonna hit you myself!"

"N- n- no, boss," muttered a shaking vehicon.

Walking closer, Violetwind joined the small gathering. Among them she noticed the familiar faces of Smokescreen, Prowl and his old friend, Bluestreak. On the ground, a bot she did not recognise was leaning over a ground vehicon. The trooper was leaking energon from his arm, a piece of shrapnel sticking out.

"What's going on?" she moved towards the wounded Vehicon. "I heard the explosion."

"We are uncertain at the present moment," Prowl stated. "Further investigation is required."

"Did it damage the building?" questioned Smokescreen.

"Hope not," Bulkhead replied, "If there's structural damage it could set us back."

"Smokescreen, Violetwind," Prowl glanced at each of them with narrowed optics, "This better not have been one of your pranks. I said no m-"

"What? No! We said we wouldn't do any more. And we'd never do anything like this!" the mech protested, frowning back at the police bot.

"Besides, they were never meant to cause trouble and definitely never meant to hurt anyone," Violetwind added, turning away from inspecting the Vehicon's wound. She was a little shocked that he would even accuse them of something like this.

"Is there the slightest possibility of sabotage? Any reason someone might want to stop construction?" Bluestreak inquired, trying to help.

The large green mech lifted a hand to his chin. "It was only more housing units. No reason for anyone to not want that."

"Maybe it's some Cons wanting to cause trouble," suggested Smokescreen with a growl.

Prowl put up a hand to stop the mech's current line of thinking. "I shall conduct an investigation in an effort to discover the truth. Whoever it was that caused it shall be brought to justice but I shall not be jumping to conclusions that it was the Decepticons. It may very well have been an accident."

"I dunno about that, Prowl. There shouldn't have been any explosives on site, not even any cubes of energon. Nothing we have around here could cause that," Bulkhead said.

"In any case, I shall get to the bottom of this," the mech stated undeterred.

Although she wished to stick around to see if Prowl uncovered anything, Violetwind knew she couldn't stay. The vehicon could use some medical attention. "Good luck finding the culprit. I need to get going. Knock Out will be waiting. And besides I think this guy could do with getting fixed up. Come on, fella."

The vehicon picked himself up and the femme took his arm. He nodded, "Thank you miss."

"See ya, Vi," Smokescreen gave the trooper a warning look. "You. Behave."

Shrinking back from the mech's gaze, he nodded vigorously.

The officer nodded, "Good orn to you, Violetwind."

"Bye, Violet," Bulkhead smiled.

Turning she waved, smiling goodbye, "See you later guys. Hope things work out." She and the vehicon headed for Iacon's medical centre.

The femme arrived later than the appointed time. Walking in she glanced around the empty waiting room. About a dozen seats lined the walls on each side. Another eight sat in the middle of the room back to back. They had never needed so many but it was always good to have more than enough places to sit.

"How about you just take a seat and wait here. I'll go see if the Doc's in," she motioned to a nearby chair.

The standard built mech did just that, carefully seating himself and cradling his injured arm. Though she couldn't read his expression thanks to a lack of mouth and a visor for optics she was sure he was grateful. From what she understood, vehicons weren't treated very well under Megatron's command.

Leaving him there, Violetwind headed out the back, hoping to find the vain, red mech. However, what she saw made her pause mid-step. The medical bay was filled with stasis pods. They were everywhere. The tables had been pushed to one side so they could use almost every inch of floor space. The containers were twice the size of the femme both in height and width. Some were placed leaning against the walk while most were stacked on top of one another around the room. All she could think about was all the work it was going to be to go through them to fix the bots inside.

"Knock Out?" she called, put off by the intimidating scene, "I've arrived. Sorry I'm a bit late, um, something came up."

"Oh, really?" he replied with a sly grin, turning his attention away from the stasis pod he was inspecting. "It wasn't because you we're getting cosy with your _mech-friend_?"

The femme's faceplates flushed with heat. "No. That- that wasn't it..."

Windy was amused. _'That mech is such a tease.'_

 _Sometimes I wish he'd stop though..._

 _'Where would be the fun in that?'_

Violetwind mentally shook her head as she tried to keep focused. "Knock Out, we've got a patient."

"I thought we were going to be taking care of these today," he waved a hand at the stasis pods filling the room. "I don't want these things to keep cluttering up the place."

"Be more respectful. There are lives in these chambers," scolded the femme. "And we are, but first we have a patient leaking energon in the waiting room."

"Alright," Knock Out sighed. "Show them in."

"Um..." she glanced around the room. There wasn't really room to examine him.

"Riiight..." the mech followed her gaze. "I'll grab some equipment and we can deal with it in there."

"Good idea," she agreed. Walking out she greeted the vehicon with a smile. "Knock Out will be out to see you in a nano-klik. It's a little bit cluttered in there right now."

He nodded, but otherwise did not respond.

Not sure what to do, Violetwind intertwined her fingers as she stood there. "Um... So... What's your designation?"

"I am 21-0408."

"Really? You don't have a name? You guys aren't in Megatron's army any more. You can be individuals now."

He turned his head away, staring at the ground. "Well... The other troopers call me Bazza."

"Bazza..." she repeated, feeling the way it rolled off the tongue. "Sounds like an Australian kind of name. You know, from Earth."

"That is the continent where I earned it."

Sitting down in a chair across from him, the femme looked over at him eagerly. "Do tell."

The vehicon, or Bazza, tilted his helm as he gazed at her. He was confused about her interest. He was only a lowly trooper and no one of any merit. Why would she care?

When he didn't respond, Violetwind urged him on. "Well come on. Don't leave me hanging. How did your earn the name, Bazza?"

"You really wish to know?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have asked of I didn't." Not only did she want to know where he got his unique Earth based name, but she also hoped that it would take him mind of the pain while Knock Out collected what he needed. Though she did wonder what was taking him so long.

"Well, me and one of the other eradicons were on patrol around our energon mine on that continent, the humans call Australia. We were driving about in our alternate modes when these two humans came along in an old, rusty pick up truck, or Ute as they called it. The driver has his arm out the window as we drove by, so we could hear him clearly. He went, 'Hey, Bazza, mate, git a load of them. Now they're real sports cars. Don't tell me you wouldn't want to own one of those beauties.' The other replied, 'Yeah, mate, but not in purple. Red's more my colour.'

"Then, because I was paying more attention to their conversation than the road, I veered to the side and into a bush. I could hear the humans laughing, the first one saying, 'That one even drives like ya Bazza. Parking right in the bushes.' The other grumbled, 'Hey it was just that one time!'

"My partner came over to snicker at me. By then the humans had driven off and I'd pulled myself from the vegetation. 'Getting to know the native lifeforms?' He mocked, 'guess parking in the bushes makes you a Bazza then.'

"When we got back to the Nemesis he told all the other vehicons about it and the name stuck..."

"That was quite a story," she smiled at Bazza.

' _You liar.'_

 _Shh, I'm trying to make him feel better. Besides, it was kinda funny._

 _'Maybe getting that slagging thing out of his arm might be more helpful.'_

 _Oh, shut up you._

Shifting in his seat, the mech groaned, earning a look of sympathy from Violetwind.

Standing up, the femme looked towards the back room, "I wonder what's taking Knock Out so long. You just wait here, Bazza. I'll go check on him. Then we'll get your arm fixed right up."

Heading through the door again she called, "Knock Out. What in the name of Primus are you doing? We have a patient out there."

"I can't find it!" he shrieked as if that was all the explanation she needed.

Sighing, she shook her helm, "Can't find what?"

Looking up from his frantic search he stared at her with wide optics. "My buffer!"

"Knock Out!" Violetwind slapped a palm into her faceplates.

"It was here yesterday but now it's _gone_!"

With a groan, she weaved her way through the stasis pods to stand next to the mech. Staring up at him, her optics narrowed. "Knock Out, we don't need that right now. Stop being so obsessed with your own appearance and do your job."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Fine," he whined. "Then help me find my welder. That's gone missing too."

 _'Does he slagging keep track of anything?'_

The femme tilted her head, raising an optic ridge, "That's gone missing too?"

Knock Out nodded, "Almost makes me wish mine was attached to my arm. Although, a buffer on my arm would be nice too..." He stared wistfully at the ceiling a smile on his faceplates.

Shaking her helm, Violetwind tried to ignore his last idea. "Are you sure they we're here? You didn't lose them or place them somewhere else?"

"No. I always know where my buffer is."

 _'Now,_ that _I believe.'_ Windy snickered.

"Ok, forget about that for a moment. Do we have a spare welder we can use for the moment?" she asked, feeling like this would be much easier working with Ratchet. If only he had not remained on Earth.

"I _suppose_ we could used the spare. It's not ideal, but it _should_ work."

"Well, it doesn't look like we have much of a choice. We can go looking for the missing items later. Once we get our work done."

Knock Out whined, but did not protest.

Hoping to cheer him up, she smiled, "We'll find it. I'm sure of it."

 _'And if not, they're a dime a dozen.'_

Quickly they located the old welder and a few other supplies and headed back to the patient.

"We're sorry for keeping you waiting, Bazza. There was a little bit of trouble finding a few things," Violetwind apologised.

Knock Out took the seat next to him, taking a good look at the piece of shrapnel sticking out of the wound on the mech's arm. He regarded it with interest and took out a pair of tweezers.

"Now this is going to hurt," Knock Out stated before smirking to himself. Many times when he'd said that in the past it was because he _intended_ for it to hurt. This time though, he merely said it because it was the truth. He wasn't one of those medics who said things to reassure they're patients. He wasn't the reassuring kind.

The medic removed the shrapnel, giving it no more than a glance before handing it off to Violetwind. He then got to work repairing the wound it had created.

Looking at the piece of shrapnel, the femme took a moment to study it. It was slightly longer than her fingers and thicker than two of them put together. It was in the slight shape of a triangle the shorter end slanted inward. It had a dark colour to it but was not dark enough to be black, merely a dark grey; yet it was partially blackened like a burn.

Glancing up from the object, she turned to Bazza. "Can you tell us what happened down at the building site? What do you remember before the explosion?"

"There was an explosion?" Knock Out looked at her with wide optics. "How did you not mention this before?"

 _'You were too busy looking for your slagging buffer,_ that's _how we didn't mention it before.'_

The femme waved her hand at the mech. "Let Bazza speak."

Annoyance shone from the medic's face as he huffed and turned back to his work.

"There is not much to tell. I was working on putting up the building's outer plating when I heard Steve yelling. I thought he might have been freaking out over dropping something on his pede again but he ran right by. Then it happened. The explosion went off. I was hit by that," he nodded at the shrapnel in Violetwind's hand, "and was knocked to the ground. I don't know any more than that."

Nodding thoughtfully, Violetwind wrapped the metal in some gauze they usually used for bandages. "Prowl might want to have a look at this for his investigation. I'll drop it off to him later." She placed it into her subspace. "You should also go see him too, Bazza. He'll probably want to hear what happened from you, if only for his records."

"Yes, miss."

"And you can go off that way now. Your arm should be fine," Knock Out picked up his medical gear.

Bazza stood. He dipped his helm to each of them and walked over to the door where he paused. His gaze stared at the ground as he scratched at his wounded arm in uncertainty, "Erm.. thank you..."

"No worries. Its what we're here for," Violetwind smiled.

His expressionless face nodded again and he left without another word.

 _'Well, lets get fragging moving. Those stasis pods won't open themselves._ '

"Right. To the pods."

* * *

For the Star Wars fans, I have a little easter egg in the form of Bazza's number. It is the same as clone trooper Echo's. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to the fourth chapter folks! Sorry it's a bit late. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Knock Out and Violetwind went to work repairing the injured bots. They would open one stasis pod at a time and focus on that person. Once they were functional they were sent to the waiting room where someone from the welcoming committee would come by to collect them later. The medic and his apprentice would then move onto the next pod.

The pair had just finished with another patient and were opening up a new stasis pod.

"You sure we can't just leave them in there?" the mech grumbled, as he tapped on the pod's controls.

The femme rolled her optics. "No, we can't. They deserve the right to live just like anyone else."

 _'Have to say I'm kinda with Doc Knock on this one. This has so far been slagging boring. Let's just ditch these pieces of scrap and do something else. '_

 _Windy... You know we can't._

Her inner companion grumbled, _'But why us? Why couldn't they have gotten some other medic to do it...'_

 _There aren't exactly a plethora to choose from._ She replied helping Knock Out lift open the lid.

 _'Plethora, humph,'_ Windy repeated, _'couldn't you just say many, or abundance?'_

The femme momentarily stood back as Knock Out scanned the patient. _What's wrong with plethora? I like the way it sounds._

 _'Puh-lease. You're just trying to sound smart.'_

 _Are you implying that I'm not?_

 _'Just calling it like I see it,'_ came the smug reply.

 _Hey, you know well that I-_ Violetwind cut off her thought as the Bot inside the pod started to sit up before Knock Out could finish his diagnostic.

"Ah ah ah," the mech waved a finger, "Don't you move just yet. I'm not finished with you."

The Autobot inside the stasis pod took one look at Knock Out and punched him in the face. Despite having a deep gash in his side, the mech jumped out of his pod with surprising agility. Standing on another container he brought out his blasters.

Clutching his face, the vain medic whined, "Owww... What was that for?"

"You know very well, _Con_ ," the wounded mech sneered.

Lifting her hands non-threateningly, Violetwind tried to keep calm, but a slight shake still entered her voice. "We aren't here, to hurt you. We're repairing the wounded bots. The war is over and Cybertron is being rebuilt. So, please... calm down..."

 _'Vi, when you get the chance, chuck a immobiliser bomb at him. That'll calm him down.'_

 _I'd rather not unless I had to._

 _'Well, you might just have to, babe. Just don't make any sudden moves. '_

"And you think I'd believe that?" he huffed, "Did you Cons really think I'd believe that?"

Recovering from his blow, Knock Out glared up at the mech, pointing an indignant finger his way. "Well it's true, but just for that stunt I should finish the job someone started!" Flicking his right hand down he brought out a buzz saw. A grin played on his lips, "It's been a while since I've had the pleasure."

Violetwind stared at the medic. "Knock Out!"

The red mech looked across and noticed her expression of fear at the buzz saw. He sighed and retracted his saw. Folding his arms he gestured over at their patient. "Fine, do whatever but if we get killed I'm blaming _you_."

The mech was a little confused by their exchange, glancing between them. "I don't know what you're trying to pull but it won't work."

 _'Gee, would somebody tell that guy to take some fragging coolant.'_

 _I'd let you but..._

 _'I know, I know. We don't want our situation getting out.'_

Taking a deep vent of air, Violetwind tried to stay calm, which was hard. It was never easy to remain on top of her nerves when a blaster was pointed at her face. The only way to get him to stop, was to get him to believe that they weren't out to hurt him. Thinking for a moment she tried to come up with a way they could convince him.

 _'We could just comm for some help.'_

 _It would take too long to get here. If he thinks we're calling in reinforcements he might shoot us and take off._

 _'Good point. How about showing him that you're an Autobot then?'_

With a slight nod she slowly turned to show off the insignia on her shoulder, "Please... We're on your side. See? I'm no Decepticon."

"Yeah? Then what're you doing hanging out with him?" he gestured at Knock Out. "I never forget a Con's mug."

"Hey!" the mech protested, arms slipping from their folded position to point a finger a him, "I'll have you know my appearance is utter perfection. Or it was until you slammed your fist into it!"

The wounded Autobot sneered, "I wish I'd hit you harder now."

"Stop it. Both of you," the femme pleaded, "Knock Out and I are not here to argue. If you don't want to stay, please leave. The door is right out that way. No one is stopping you." Violetwind pointed to the exit.

He stared at it suspiciously, "Oh yeah? And how do I know it's not some sort of Con trick? For all I know you might have guards waiting outside ready to shoot me if I leave."

 _'Gosh, this guy never lets up, does he?'_

Violetwind let out a shaky breath, not sure if she wanted to yell or cry. Most likely both. Couldn't he get it through his thick helm that they weren't trying to trick him? What was it going to take to get him to realise that? Lubricant started to build up in her optics.

"You don't. You'd have to trust me. Something you're obviously not capable of doing." The femme inhaled deeply as she fought back tears. It was a losing battle. They soon flowed down her faceplates, forcing her to lift and hand to wipe them away.

Knock Out's look softened towards Violetwind, feeling a little awkward. Compassion was not really one of his strong suits and he wasn't sure what to do. He and Violetwind had only worked together on a professional basis since he'd swapped allegiances – teaching her more about Cybertronian medicine – and from his standpoint weren't friends. He'd never really forgotten about how she'd scratched up his paint job. Yet now, he felt _sorry_ for her.

"Slag it, femme," he grumbled under his breath. Turning to the wounded Bot he yelled, "Go out into the waiting room and see for yourself. There are only Autobots out there. Megatron disbanded the Decepticons orns ago. Can't you see you've upset the femme enough with your disbelief?"

The mech regarded them suspiciously, but ultimately decided neither were of any threat to him at that moment. Leaping off the stasis pod he rushed for the door. Just as he was about to leave it opened and he ran into a small, light green femme. They both fell to the floor with a crash from the impact, the mech landing on top of her, his blasters returning to hands in shock.

In nano-kliks they were surrounded by four bots, the two previous patients, a medic and an apprentice.

Wiping tears from her optics, Violetwind looked down at them with concern. "Moon, are you alright?"

Moonracer lifted her head to reply when she took a look at the mech on top of her. "Skids?"

"Moon?" he replied. "What are you-"

She stopped him with a short giggle. "Hehe. Perhaps you could get off me before you start asking questions."

"Uh. Oh, right," he muttered getting off her and offering her a hand up. She accepted it, and they were both on their pedes again.

Violetwind glanced between them, "So you two know each other?"

"Skids used to be in my old squad," Moonracer grinned over at the mech.

"Moon, what are you doing here?" he gestured at Violetwind and Knock Out, "These Cons-"

The light green femme shook her head with a chuckle, "Skids, what are talking about? These are my friends. Violetwind was even on Elita's team with me back in the war. Which is over by now, you silly mech. You haven't been causing trouble for them have you?"

He just stared at her in some shock, not quiet sure what to think.

 _'Slag yeah he did!'_ yelled Windy.

Violetwind tried to subtly wipe away any remnant of her tears. At least she did not have to worry about her optics being red and puffy like when she was a human.

However she was not subtle enough. Moonracer caught her movement. The smaller femme's smile faded. "Vi, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she put on a smile, which her friend saw through.

Turning back to Skids, the femme shot him an angry glare. "Just what have you been doing?You've been upsetting my friends, haven't you? Skids, what have I told you about being rude?"

The mech backed away, hands up. "Hey, it's not my fault. For all I knew I woke up and was in a Decepticon prison. I wasn't about to let them cut me up." He pointed at Knock Out, "He's a Con!"

" _Was_ ," corrected the red medic, folding his arms with an indignant huff.

"That's why you were rushing out here, you stupid mech?" Moonracer stepped over to slap his shoulder, being too short to properly reach his helm. "They're here fixing up the Bots left behind in stasis pods. You included."

Reaching over to touch the femme's arm, Violetwind uttered quietly, "It's ok, he wasn't to know... Anyone could be a little disorientated waking up in a strange place with bots they weren't familiar with. He didn't do us any harm."

"Except to my face," Knock Out grumbled in the background.

Frowning, Moonracer glanced from Violetwind to Skids to Violetwind again. Slowly her frowned disappeared, replaced with a wide smile. "Vi, you sure are forgiving. Just as long as you're sure you're alright. Not many bots I know let go of grudges as easily as you."

The purple femme smiled at the compliment. She wanted to say that her parents taught her to give everyone as second chance, no matter what they'd done to you, but she held her tongue. Instead she silently thanked Primus that things hadn't ended with spilt energon.

"Humph," grunted Knock Out, rolling his optics.

"Like that one, for instance," she shook her head a little, "You know, Knock Out, I'm actually amazed you work with Vi. Especially after I heard what she did to your paint."

"I know! Do you know how long it took to buff out those scratches!" The group just looked at him. "Humph. No, _of course_ you wouldn't. None of you have even seen the good side of a buffer."

"I said I was sorry... I was only trying to stop you from getting the Predacon bone..." Violetwind said, wishing he would forget the incident. "It wasn't like we were on the same side at the time. I mean, you did try to take off my head when we were on the _Nemesis_ and I don't hold that against you."

"Like you said, we weren't on the same side and you _were_ trying to escape."

Skids just looked between them with confusion, "So the Con's are on our side now?"

"The Con's have been broken up by that old bucket-head, Megatron himself. You shoulda seen Starscream's face when he did it," the young femme giggled remembering the incident.

"You're having me on," the mech arched an optic ridge in disbelief.

"It's true. He really had a change of spark. It was quiet an unexpected shock," added Violetwind with a a small smile.

"I, of course, joined your side before that," Knock Out said, a sly grin slipping onto his face, the mech's snobbish airs returning.

 _'Not much before,'_ Windy chuckled.

Reaching a hand over to touch the wound on Skids' side, Moonracer said, "Now that we're all getting along better, you should get that fixed up. That _is_ what Vi and the Doc are here for."

A slight tinge of red heated up, the mech's face from embarrassment. "I guess I should. I, uh, I'm not sure they'll take me after the trouble I caused though..."

"Skids, weren't you paying attention just now? Vi, is like the most forgivinger-est of all forgivers. Knock Out I'm not so sure about..." she tapped her chin as she watched him with narrowed optics.

"Eh, I'm not sure I can be responsible for my actions if I get my hands on him," the vain medic's faceplates pulled up in a smirk.

"Knock Out," scolded Violetwind, sending a soft glare his way.

He waved a hand dismissively at her. Honestly, did they really think he would jeopardise going to prison for something as trivial as a hit to the face? He wouldn't do that unless it was serious. He wasn't about to risk losing the use of his buffer. Now if only he could find it...

"Relax, missy. I haven't cut up anyone yet, so why would I hurt him?" He turned to walk back into the examination room. "If you'll come back I can repair that wound and get some energon into your systems."

The Bots stared after him, Moonracer the first to break the nano-kliks of silence that followed. "We'll what are you waiting for? Get going!" She gave Skids a shove towards the back room. "Get fixed up already so I can take you and the others for your tour of the city!"

Her jovial tone earned a grin from the mech. "Alright. Alright. I'm going. There's no rush, I'm not dying."

However, the two femmes did not miss the sluggish way he walked in after Knock Out. His energon levels would have been low before he was placed into the stasis pod and his escapade had obviously depleted most of what he had left.

"Thanks, Moon," Violetwind said as she rested a hand on the smaller femme's shoulder. "You arrived just at the right time. I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't been here."

"You? You would've been fine. You've been through worse," she grinned, reaching up a hand to rest on Violetwind's. Her smiled faded as she stared after Skids. "Just take care of him. He's the one who might not have made it..."

"We will, don't worry. After Ratchet, Knock Out's one of the best," the purple femme assured her. Giving her shoulder a small squeeze for comfort, Violetwind left her with the other Bots and headed in to help Knock Out.

As she entered, she quickly spotted Skids lying on one of the unopened stasis pods. Knock Out was already getting on with repairing the mech.

Briefly glancing in her direction he waved her over. "Fetch the IV drip. He needs some energon, but set it's flow to minimal. I need to finish clamping some of his tubes properly. We don't want them to burst from a sudden flow of energon."

"I'm on it."

Snaking her way through the many stasis pods filling the room, the femme grabbed the IV drip and a container of energon. Making her way back her pede caught the corner of one of the containers. "Ah-" She cried out in pain. Before she had a chance to respond further, the stubbing of her pede tripped her up. A nano-klik later she was face first on the ground with a crash.

"Violetwind?" questioned the medic cheekily, "Don't tell me you require medical assistance for fetching the medical assistance."

 _'Vi, you really need to watch where you're going more. First the data pads yesterday and the trip over air at the landing dock, and now this. Tut tut, girl. I thought you'd be used to my body by now. It's been long enough.'_

The femme groaned. _Now they're ganging up on me..._

 _'Ganging up, what? Haha, Knock Out doesn't even know I exist.'_

Picking herself up, she rolled her optics. _Still ganging up on me._

Collecting the energon container she checked for cracks or damage to the IV equipment. Thankfully, there was none.

 _'You're just fragging upset, cause I reminded you how clumsy you are.'_

 _I am not._

 _'Are too,'_ she felt like Windy would be poking her tongue out right then if she could.

With a sigh she ignored her inner companion, instead she turned Knock Out, "I'm fine. Just peachy..."

Skids lifted his helm to give her a confused look, repeating, "Peachy? What the slag is that?"

"Oh," realising what she'd done, Violetwind tried to cover it up as she made her way back over to their side. "It's- it's just a human term. I was among a small group who spent some time on a planet called Earth and picked up a few of the natives' sayings."

 _'And a whole native,'_ joked Windy.

"So what's it mean then?"

Preparing the IV needle, she answered, "Well, I think it's based off a peach, which is a fruit, part of an organic plant, and edible to the humans. Anyway it's a saying, usual said sarcastically when someone wants to say how great they think things are going or in my case how I was feeling."

Knock Out raised an optic ridge as he momentarily looked away from his work, "So you alright or not then?"

Placing the IV equipment down she stared at it, wishing he hadn't asked that. Yet, she was not about to let it go without an answer lest he pry further. "I'm ok. Perhaps just a little, um, embarrassed..."

The red medic grinned, but did not reply, while his patient chuckled, shoulders shaking. This earned a glare from Knock Out until he stopped.

Picking up the needle again, Violetwind ignored the mechs. "Let's just forget about me and get some energon into you, Skids."

 _'Yeah, so you don't, you know,_ die _.'_

~oOo~

Knock Out and Violetwind spent the rest of the day fixing up as many of the Bots in the stasis pods as they could. But even after all that time they only made a small dent in the amount of pods still left to open. To the femme, however, it was more important to help the bots inside get a second chance at life than the work itself.

With evening drawing nearer, they finished repairing the last mech and called it a night. Violetwind promised she would be back the next day to continue the work, after she'd completed her other duties. So with a goodbye she left the medic to look after the patients overnight, those that were too wounded to leave would remain in the medical centre.

No longer tied up with work, the femme headed off to see Prowl. She'd contacted him earlier about dropping off the piece of shrapnel to him. Hopefully it would prove useful in finding out whatever it was that caused the explosion.

Violetwind stood outside the building they had converted into a police station. Biting her lip, she stared at the building. She still felt guilty after his reprimand the day before, not sure she was ready to see him just yet. Not only that, but exhaustion flooded her systems. After the day's events, she wasn't sure she was ready meet with the serious bot. She just wanted to go straight home to her berth.

 _'You just gonna stand out here all day?'_

 _Maybe..._

Windy huffed, _'That's not good enough. Yes or no, cause our shared body could do with some rest and standing here in indecision is not helping anything.'_

 _I know..._

 _'Just get in there and get it over with.'_

"Alright," she said aloud to psych herself up, "I'll just go in there give this to Prowl and get out."

With a firm nod in emphasis, Violetwind confidently strode forward and entered the building. Stepping though the double doors her gaze took in the scene before her, her optics widening in shock.

"What on Cybertron happened here...?"

* * *

Sorry any Skids fans... I kinda just needed a name for the guy and had recently watched an episode of the 2003 RID and so went with that. Hope I didn't botch him up too much and was at least an interesting addition.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, just wanted to say thanks to my readers! Hope you're enjoying the story so far!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The sight in the police station was utter chaos. The place was a mess. At least three data pads were on the floor that she could see, their screen's cracked. Glowing blue energon was scattered over a few places, a small patch was even on the wall sitting at about the height of Violetwind's helm. Simply put, it looked like a fight had taken place but she could not see any of its participants.

"P- P- Prowl?" Violetwind called out, stepping into the room, her spark quickening with fear. What if something had happened to the mech? What if someone had come to kill him? What if it was because he was investigating the explosion?

Her vocalisers tightened, thinking how she could be next if they knew about the piece of shrapnel in her subspace.

 _'Oh, slag you. Stop it. You're being silly and irrational.'_

 _Do_ you _have an explanation for the freshly spilt energon then?_

 _'Yeah.'_

 _Well let's here it then,_ she said, stepping further into the room, optics glancing over at every little thing as if someone might jump out and attack her.

 _'Easy. Prowl had a bot who was resisting arrest and needed subduing.'_

Reaching the door to the next room, Violetwind let it slide open before hesitantly peering around the corner. What she saw confirmed Windy's theory. Prowl and Bluestreak were holding down mech with a red coloured head and body while his limbs were a light khaki colour. The officer held the mech's arms together, a knee on his back to keep him still. Bluestreak, however, sat on the prisoner's legs, sending him a weary look every few seconds.

"Prowl?" Violetwind stepped into the room, wringing her hands. "Um, if it's a bad time, I can come back tomorrow."

The mech turned his helm to glance at her, his expression hard from the fight still left in the bot beneath him. "No, Violetwind. Now is acceptable. We merely need to finish with this troublemaker and place him into a holding cell. Then I shall be right with you."

"Like the pit you will! I'm not going anywhere!" shouted the mech trying to shake off the pair. At this point, Violetwind noticed the Decepticon symbol on his shoulder, understanding some of the hostility now.

"Do you, um, need some help?" The femme shifted on her pedes, not really willing to come any closer, yet feeling like she should offer anyway.

"That would be most appreciated. If you could, please retrieve the stasis cuffs from the corner," the black and white mech nodded in its direction, not taking his hands off the Decepticon.

Glancing around, Violetwind quickly spotted the cuffs. The thick metal squares were sitting near the wall where it had landed after evidently been flung away. The Decepticon continued to grumble as the femme wandered over.

She picked up the stasis cuffs and headed back to the others. Looking at the object in her hands she couldn't help but think back to her times on the Nemesis where _she_ was one wearing the cuffs. At least it had turned out alright in the end.

Stopping beside Prowl she offered him the stasis cuffs. Carefully he removed a hand from his charge to take them. He nodded in thanks and though the Decepticon struggled, Prowl won out in the end and attached the cuffs to his wrists.

"Alright, up with you," he growled at the mech, removing himself from the Con's back. Bluestreak also got off his legs, quickly backing away, lest he be attacked.

"You haven't got anything on me! This is false imprisonment! You slagging Autobots say you have equality but you're still singling us out!" he yelled as Prowl hauled him to his pedes.

The Autobot shook his helm replying firmly, "You're being charged with disturbance of the peace and with resisting arrest."

"You slagging piece of Autobot scum," growled the mech, doing all he could to fight against being imprisoned. He even tried to kick the officer as he dragged him off to the cells.

Keeping out of the way, Violetwind stood with Bluestreak, watching them leave. Casting a glance over at the mech she noticed him looking uneasy. "Is everything ok?"

He looked at her with pinched optic ridges. The mech hesitated for a nano-klik before glancing away and responding, "I'm not really suited for this. Helping Prowl with criminals and the like. I mean, I used to be a engineer..."

Violetwind offered him a smile, "I'm sure you could find a more suitable job. Cybertron is quickly growing and more and more bots are needed for all kinds of professions. It's just about finding what you like."

A tiny smile of thanks lit up the mech's faceplates. He did not get a chance to respond though, as Prowl returned.

"Troublesome mech, that Vortex," muttered the police bot wiping his hands. Approaching the pair he waved a hand towards the door of his office. "Violetwind, would you like to come this way."

"Of course," she agreed, readily following the mech as he headed inside.

He offered her a chair, which she took before he sat himself down on the other side of his desk. The femme admired the tidy furniture. The desk contained a few data pads, all stacked neatly atop one another. Three pens sat to his right, in perfect reach should the mech wish to grab one for use. The rest of his desk remained uncluttered by having nothing else on it. It made her wonder if bots had things like photographs and frames to put on their desks.

She was brought out of her musings as Prowl addressed her. "Violetwind, during our comm link earlier you mentioned the piece of shrapnel pulled from the injured mech. May I have it, please?"

"Oh right. Of course," she flushed a little in embarrassment. Thinking she should have know better than to keep him waiting. Removing the mesh wrapped metal from her subspace, she passed it over.

Prowl unwrapped the shrapnel, taking it in his hand. He twisted it back and forth to get a good view of it, observing every detail. He then moved one of his data pads over and picking up a pen, began scribbling down notes. Still new to reading Cybertronian, Violetwind had a little trouble understanding what he was writing, especially as she tried to read it upside-down. But luckily Windy helped her out when she didn't get it quite right.

His inscriptions were as follows:  
 _Size: Nine (9) microns in length, three (3) in width.  
Shape: Triangular. Obtuse, not centred. Smallest side curled slightly inward.  
Material: Unknown exact type. Perhaps iron. Will be tested.  
Colour: Dark grey. One side blacked, possibly caused by the explosion.  
Origin: Unknown. Possibly from the site of the explosion itself. Unknown if bomb was the cause but if so, may be part of casing.  
Was retrieved from arm of mech near explosion site.  
Delivered by apprentice medic, designation: Violetwind. _

When he was done he placed the data pad and pen to the side and turned his attention back to Violetwind. "Thank you for this. I shall have it sent to our scientists for testing to determine where it may have originated from."

The femme grinned, "You're welcome, Prowl. And I know Greenlight will be happy to help out any way she can."

"Yes, she is a diligent worker," he replied his face stoic.

Not sure what to do next she decided to ask about the construction worker she helped fix up. "Um, so has Bazza been by to see you about what he saw?"

"Bazza?" Prowl looked at her in confusion.

A pang went through Violetwind feeling bad for the mech. Nobody seemed to care about the eradicons, all with their similar frames. It seemed nobody but her asked for their names. "The vehicon Knock Out and I treated. Did he come by?"

"Ah. That one. Yes, he did. I have his statement right here," he pulled a data pad form his small pile and flipped through the notes on the screen. "There was not much he could offer me in relation to new information. But, his account of events will still be necessary as I endeavour to discover what occurred and, if there was one, our culprit."

"I'm sure if anyone can get to the bottom of things, it's you Prowl," she encouraged.

"Your confidence is appreciated," the mech thanked her a grateful light in his optics though the rest of his face remained blank.

Standing, Violetwind nodded, "No worries, Prowl, you got this. And good luck with Vortex. Looked like you had your hands full bringing him in."

Grunting the mech leant back in his chair. "Yes. He did prove difficult. Do not be concerned, however. Given time I am certain things will settle down, and his kind will realise they will get nowhere with unlawful activities."

The femme couldn't help but think of Earth where their societies ran rampant with 'unlawful activities' despite the authorities doing their best to bring it under control. Making it even worse were the members of the police force who were dirty.

She hoped Cybertron would be able to live above such frivolous things. But, when beings were only out to gain wealth and power for themselves, it was rather inevitable. At least it meant those like Prowl would never be out of a job.

"Yes... Well, good luck. You know we're relying on you to keep our new society safe. I'll see you around, Prowl." With that she left, headed back to her own room to have a good nights recharge, ready for another full day's work.

~oOo~

The next morning, Violetwind was kept busy working with Bumper and her usual duties: organising information the Hall of Records received plus the information stored on all the data pads that had been discovered from before the war.

The Cybertronian midday was rolling around as Violetwind leant back, slouching in her seat and looking over at Bumper. "I don't know about you, but I've had enough of this. I'm ready for a break."

He looked up from the data pad he was reading to grin cheekily at her. "Sometimes I wonder why you even do this. You clearly don't enjoy it as much as working in medicine."

She sighed but smiled. "Because somebody has to do it. And besides, it's not the reading I dislike, it's the sorting and cataloguing."

"But there are other bots to do that," he rested the data pad on the table to lean back in his chair as well.

"Perhaps, but you know there aren't that many who come here looking for jobs. Maybe if we told more of them that the Last Prime, used to be a data clerk here more bots would come," she smirked. Just the thought of a rush of bots wanting to work where Optimus worked was amusing.

"Now there's an idea," he teased.

"The only problem would be that I would be in charge of them all. Urgh..." the femme groaned, lifting her hands to cover her faceplates. "I just can't win."

Leaning forward a bit, Bumper became serious. "You know I'd help. You wouldn't be alone."

Resting her hands in her lap once again, Violetwind smiled at the mech. "I know. To be honest though, I think you'd do a better job of running the place than I would."

"But you're doing fine, Violet. I'm just here to help out," he offered her a friendly smile. "We're mostly done with this so why don't you head off, take a break and get out to the med bay. I'm sure Knock Out would appreciate having some help with the stasis pods."

"Thanks, Bumper," getting up Violetwind stretched her arms above her head, removing the kinks from her joints. With a small groan of relief, she collected the data pads she was finished with, separating them from those still needing to be read.

Glancing over at the black and yellow mech, she didn't feel right leaving him with all the work. "You'll be fine on your own?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it," he waved a hand dismissively. "I'm sure repairing wounded Bots is a much better use of your time anyway."

The femme smiled back at his cheerful face. She was thankful to have the young mech with her. He'd been a great help ever since he arrived at the Hall. He showed such aptitude for organisation and record keeping, and had been nothing but a blessing to all the staff with his cheerful attitude.

Putting the pile of data pads on the nearby desk, Violetwind headed for the door. "Thanks for this, Bumper."

"That's alright. It's no trouble really. You go off and don't worry about me. I've got this," he assured the femme, waving her off.

Smiling, the femme headed to the break room. She found it amusing that it was set up similar to those on Earth. The room contained a table with a few chairs around it. Around the edges held cupboards and a bench. The cupboards were mostly bare though, only having energon cubes stored inside. They were a lot smaller than energon cubes they had when they were on Earth. These were small enough to fit into a Cybertronian's hand, perfect for an energon snack. Metal mugs and a few containers of metal filings, which served as flavourings for the energon if they desired them, were the only other items in the shelves.

Picking up a mug and an energon cube, she placed the cube in the cup and sprinkled in a few cobalt filings for taste. Then she placed them into the equivalent of a microwave. A small amount of heat would melt the solid energon into a drinkable liquid. Violetwind have learnt early on not to leave it in there too long. It had exploded on her the first time, energon was a volatile fuel, after all, and not just a regular cup of coffee.

Luckily, Smokescreen had been there to put out the fire when it started. But she definitely learnt her lesson, and now always made sure to only put it in long enough to reach the desired temperature.

It beeped, signalling it was done. Taking it out, the femme brought it close her her face. Closing her optics she took a whiff, filling her olfactory senses with the smell. It was heavenly, much better than the coffee she used to drink.

 _'You gonna stand here all day sniffing it, huh?'_

"Oh, would you calm down. Can't I just enjoy some peace? Savour the sweet things in life?" She took a sip, smiling at the taste, so unlike that of bitter coffee.

 _'Nope,'_ Windy replied cheekily.

The femme rolled her optics as she took a seat to finish the rest if her drink. "You're just out to spoil all my fun..."

~oOo~

Some time later, Violetwind entered the medical centre. A few Bots sat in the waiting room talking with a mech. She recognised him as one of those who helped take care of the new bots to Iacon. With a smile and nod, the femme walked by, heading for the consultation room.

"Hey, Knock Out," she greeted stepping in, "Looks like you've been getting on fine without me."

He turned from the patient he was working on to smirk at her, "Did you dare doubt me? It was I who rescued Megatron from the brink of death."

The mech he was working on stiffened, a flash of fear going through his optics.

 _'Oh yes, and thank you very much for that, Knock Out. You know you could have saved us some trouble if you_ hadn't _.'_

Violetwind, however, merely rolled her optics, walking over to join them. Looking down at the mech being repaired, she sent him a smile of assurance. "Don't worry about him, his harmless." Glancing over at the medic she asked, "So what can I do to help?"

~oOo~

"Phew, that's the last one for today," Violetwind brushed an arm over her head. Though it wasn't until after she completed it that she realised the action itself served no purpose whatsoever, as Cybertronians did not actually sweat.

"But unfortunately, not the last of the stasis pods," the mech held a weary look as he glanced over the rest of the room. There was still so many to be opened and the bots inside repaired. "You know we wouldn't have all this work if the Autobots were like us."

"And what did you do with your wounded?" she asked putting away a roll of mesh gauze on the shelf.

 _'I can't believe you didn't realise that already. Do you seriously thing the fragging Cons would take care of their soldiers?'_

 _Um, maybe..._

He smirked, "Let them die."

The femme's optics widened in horror. She whirled around to look at him in shock. "What?!"

"What did you expect?" Knock Out replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I- I..." Her gaze turned to the floor, "I guess, I don't really know. Um, I mean, you were a Con, and you're a medic."

"I used to do more dissecting than putting back together." The mech leaned against one of the stasis pods. "And when I did use my skills it was for those in higher rank and more useful to the Decepticon cause."

An unknown voice shouted from the waiting room. "Oi, is there anyone runnin' this place?"

Violetwind muttered softly, "I wonder what someone's doing here?"

 _'Gee, I wonder why anyone would come to a medical centre,'_ Windy replied.

* * *

Since it isn't really explained how they intake energon in Prime I took a chance and decided they could drink it (they do in other continuities!) And Starscream does tell the insecticon, that he hopes he chokes on the chunk of energon. So they must eat it somehow.

For fun I actually wrote out the scene where Violetwind blew up the energon but did not consider it necessary to be a part of the story. So instead you can find it in my shorts collection, _The Voice Within Shorts._


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome everyone. Thanks for stopping by, onward to the next chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Well? Is there anybody 'ere who can help a bot out?"

Curious about the shouting, Knock Out and Violetwind wandered into the waiting room. Two bots met them inside. A large, thickly built, green mech, with a metal object in his mouth that she could only equate to a cigar, stood their holding an arm in his hand. Considering its colour and the lack of his second arm, they quickly surmised that he was the one who required their help. With him was another mech, slightly shorter than the first. He was of a medium blue colour, with yellow highlights. What struck the femme most was an energon blue strip on his face that resembled a short moustache, which she found amusing.

Upon seeing them the green mech grumbled in a deep, aged voice they recognised as the shouter. "So there _is_ someone here. What took ya so long?"

"Um, we're sorry, sir. We were just packing up. We weren't exactly expecting anyone to come by..." Violetwind apologised, knowing the red medic would not do so.

Knock Out folded his arms and huffed. "Guess I don't have to ask why you're here."

"As you can see the old timer's arm came off," the younger mech answered.

"Hey, watch who you're calling old, Hot Shot. I'm not that old," the green one glared at his companion.

The blue mech, called Hot Shot, rolled his optics, "You're older than any other mech I know. Practically as old as the Thirteen Primes."

"I ain't that old," he retorted.

 _'Gee they're an odd pair.'_ Windy snickered.

 _Tell me about it..._

 _'Wouldn't be surprised if that blue one pulled off the old fella's arm himself.'_

Tired of their arguing, Knock Out cleared his vocalisers. "Whenever you're ready to be treated, _do come through_." He walked off into the med bay, leaving them standing there.

"Hmph, now that's more like it," the older mech grumbled, walking past Violetwind to enter the second room. He grinned, glancing around. "Doing a bit of redecorating are ya?"

 _'Yeah, cause redecorating always starts with having stasis pods lying about.'_

 _Windy..._

 _'What? It's not like the fragging old exhaust port can hear me. Unless you keep forgetting that,'_ she teased.

 _Of course not. But you still don't have to be so rude._

"You alright? Hope you're not bothered by Kup. I've been serving with him since the beginning of the war. He takes a bit of getting used to."

The femme looked up in surprise to see the blue mech standing beside her, his optics carrying a warm light.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm fine. It's not him. Just, um, thinking that's all..." she replied, a slight heat spreading across her cheeks. _Now look what you did._

 _'Oh, she's embarrassed.'_ Windy snickered playfully, _'Is it because he's good looking?'_

 _Stop it. Of course not._ She snapped. _And anyway, I wouldn't even be_ interested _. I like Smokescreen._

"Ok, then," Hot Shot smiled and headed over to where the green mech was seated on one of the many stasis pods.

The purple femme just groaned, shaking her helm and trailing after him.

"So, Doc, how's it lookin?" Kup asked, as Knock Out examined his shoulder joint.

"It should prove easy enough to repair. Might just need to replace a few wires. Sure you don't want an upgrade?" The medic wandered off to fetch what he needed. From the storage room he called out, "We've got a few in stock. You'd just need to-" He stopped short, poking his head out, "Violetwind, the spare appendages _were_ stored back here, correct?"

"Yep," she nodded absently before pausing. Her optic ridges bent together in confusion, "They are there, aren't they?"

"No," he frowned, "and one of the boxes of spare wires seems to be missing as well..."

"Wha- but- why would anyone want them? Unless, you know, they needed replacement parts. But they could have just come to us for that."

"Sounds like you got yourselves a fragging thief," Kup stated.

"But the only one we know of who would do that is Starscream, and the last time he came by, both us, and him, got a bit of a fright. I didn't think he'd come back after we caught him at it," Violetwind mused, hand under her chin.

"Perhaps you need a guard around here," suggested Hot Shot.

"Ha, not likely. No one would take the job. They don't like to come around here as it is," the medic frowned as he returned with the objects he needed.

"And why's that?"

Taking some of the supplies from the mech, Violetwind replied, "Well, because nobody trusts Knock Out on account of him being an ex-Decepticon."

He huffed, taking a closer look at Kup's shoulder joint. "Don't need them anyway."

"Heh," Kup grinned to himself in amusement, "Never thought I'd have my arm put back on by a Con. They usually try to take them off!"

"You'd better not try anything Con," Hot Shot gave him a suspicious glare.

"Ex-Con," Violetwind corrected.

Glancing up from teasing apart the torn wires in Kup's shoulder, Knock Out returned his glare, "If you don't like things you can just leave. I'm sure there's an _Autobot_ medic who could see to you. We were ready to go for the day, anyway."

"Cool it, young-en," the old mech grinned, "I'm here now and you're working fine. Hot Shot just likes to tug on your stabilisers."

"I rather wish we'd let go of the _us_ verses _them_ thing between Autobots and Decepticons. We're trying to form an equal society not continue the faction divisions," the femme lamented, "I mean can't we just all get along? Cybertron's been given a second chance, why waste it?"

"Cause life's not like that, sweetspark," Kup offered, his soft tone like that of a father."There's a lotta hate out there and it doesn't just go away."

"The war went on for millennia. I don't think anyone's gonna give up grudges just cause we stopped fighting it out," Hot Shot added.

"You've been on both sides of the track, Violet. You know what they're like," Knock Out said, not taking his optics off the repair he was working on.

Violetwind didn't answer, staring at the wires still sticking out of Kup's arm as it sat on the stasis pod. She was well aware of Windy's shady past as a weapons designer for the Decepticons during the war. But, she also knew of the trouble she'd had trying to switch sides as her view of the Cons changed. Although some Autobots had been welcoming, others viewed her as a possible traitor. The femme supposed that just because the war was over, didn't mean bots had really changed all that much.

The only ones not interested in the faction sides were the new generation of Cybertronians, like Bumper. Born without allegiances they don't have much judgement for anyone except what they saw from meeting them, no previous judgements. If only the older bots could have such a simple outlook.

 _'Change doesn't happen overnight, Vi. It will take time for everyone to come to turns with things. Probably longer given Cybertronian's long lifespans.'_ Windy tried to offer some comfort.

"Yeah, I guess... Thing weren't easy when W- _I._.." she corrected her slip, "changed during the war. Things aren't much different, unfortunately. I'm sure Optimus would have wanted things to be going better..."

Lifting his head from his work Knock Out, stared at the wall, remembering the Prime's final speech. He had said each of them had acted as Primes, something the mech felt privileged to hear. He'd never really been given much credit for anything and certainly nothing as prestigious as being among those honoured by Optimus Prime himself before his death, giving the ultimate sacrifice for others.

Though Knock Out had not been given the opportunity to get to know the leader like Violetwind had, he knew enough to understand what she meant. Optimus had fought for what he believed it, and he had since realised it was for peace and freedom. Not what Megatron was trying to achieve with his 'Peace through tyranny.' Peace gained in such a way would never truly be peace. But with grudges between what remained of the factions, he wondered if peace was even possible.

Shaking his head with a huff, the mech went back to repairing Kup. "As long as I'm not caught up in anything that will ruin my finish, I'll be fine. I don't care if anyone never comes to see me for repairs. I'll enjoy the time off."

The blue mech snorted, "Yeah, an what'cha gonna do, aye? Iacon isn't exactly the entertainment hub of the world." He glared at the ground and grumbled, "I should know, I've been trying to get some excitement around here..."

Kup chuckled. "Actually it is, kid. Biggest city since Cybertron's restoration and only a handful of other places even populated."

Hot Shot sent him a glare, "I don't even know why I hang out with _you_ any more. The war's over. I don't need to watch your tailpipe any longer."

"So you two were partners during the war?" asked Violetwind, happy to try and turn the conversation to a hopefully less depressing topic.

"Sure were," agreed Kup with a grin, cigar like object still in his mouth. "Spent a lot of time out there in the battlefields together, me and this young punk."

His partner shook his helm. "Far too long. Don't let this old mech get started on one of his stories. He'll never stop."

"Hey, watch it, kid," he took the piece of metal out of his mouth to wave at Hot Shot. "You've got no one else to hang out with. And no one else has saved your aft as many times as I have. You owe me your life many times over."

He waved an arm back at him, "And how many times have I saved your life as well, huh?"

"Well ya are the one who broke off me arm," Kup retorted, leaning forward, disrupting Knock Out's work.

Hot Shot snorted at the low blow, "Ha! You're the one who suggested the arm wrestle in the first place!"

"Only cause you were bored and I was trying to help!"

"Oh really?" the younger mech shouted back.

They continued to bicker amongst themselves, Violetwind watching them in surprise. "Um," she glanced at Knock Out before looking back at the pair, "Shouldn't we stop them?"

Leaning back he folded his arms with a smirk. "Nope. I'm not going in there. Besides, I'm curious to see how it ends."

The argument escalated as Hot Shot insulted Kup. "You're nothing but a useless old mech with hardly any life left in your shell! You should be left out to rust and save us the trouble of repairing you!"

"Useless am I?" Kup picked up his torn off arm with his good hand and started hitting Hot Shot with it. "I could beat you fragging new-spark in a fight any solar cycle!"

Lifting an arm to shield himself from the hit, Hot Shot took a step back, moving of range. No longer able to be attacked he sneered, "Oh yeah, old mech? You couldn't even hit the backside of Unicron if you were given fifty vorns to try!"

"That's it, you young fragger! Now you're gonna get it!" Hopping off the stasis pod, the old mech continued waving his arm around to bring it down on Hot Shot's helm.

Not about to stand for being attacked in such a manner, the younger blue mech took off running around the room. "You can't keep up with me, old mech! And your slagging stories can't help you now!" he shouted as he leapt over a stasis pod.

Kup was huffing as he chased after the more sprightly mech. "Get back here, Hot Shot! You need to be taught a lesson in respect to your elders!"

Dashing past Knock Out and Violetwind, the younger mech made a loop of the room. He turned back to show off a sly grin. "Not one of yours I don't. As Primus is my witness, I've probably heard your 'lessons' more than you have!"

"Then you much have nothing but slag between your audios, cause you've learnt nothing!" he yelled back, also passing the medic and femme.

 _'Slag, this is fun.'_ Windy chuckled.

 _But what if they get hurt? I have to do something to stop this._

 _'If they get hurt, we'll patch em back up. It's what we do.'_

Violetwind still didn't feel comfortable letting them continue racing around the medical bay like children. Glancing over at Knock Out, she knew he wouldn't get involved. His paint job might be scratched if he did and seeing how Hot Shot's helm looked with dents from Kup's wildly swinging arm, he'd keep well away.

Trying to push down the tightness in her throat, she lifted her voice in an effort to be heard above their shouting, "Guys? Um, guys, I think you should really stop this."

"Not until this fragger learns to watch his mouth!" Kup yelled, not stopping the chase.

"Please, Kup," the femme pleaded, taking a step after them.

"You should just be glad he's not telling _you_ one of his long boring tales. One about him or some other bot who does something or rather, all made up of course. I don't believe a word of them," replied Hot Shot as the pair ran by again.

"My stories are not boring you little fragging spawn of Unicron! And they're all true as well. I swear by the spark of Primus they're true!" Kup screamed adamantly, not slowing down despite the workout his vents were going through.

"Well that worked," Knock Out shot her a grin and a mocking nod, "good job making them stop."

 _'Slag these two. They're acting like children.'_

 _I swear males in any universe never grow up... Even thousand year old bots apparently..._

With a sigh of frustration Violetwind leant against the stasis pod they had been using as a bench. How was she supposed to get them to quit running around. It was getting late and the gang were getting together for a movie that night. If they didntt stop soon she would be late.

 _'Perhaps if they're acting like kids, treat them like kids.'_

 _Hmm, alright_. Standing up taller, Violetwind put on her best impersonation of an angry mother. "You two stop mucking around this instant or I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

She was at a loss to what to threaten them. It did not matter though, as it fell of deaf audios. The pair continued their shouting and wild running about, Kup still waving his broken arm around.

A smooth chuckle came from Knock Out, finding amusement in her efforts ending in failure.

She sent him a glare. "You're not exactly helping. Don't you want to finish up here so we aren't late to the movie night?"

He shrugged turning his gaze back to the crazy pair. "Not going."

"What? But Knock Out, why not?" she asked, looking at him with disappointed optics.

"Not really my scene."

"Oh, come on," she whined, "It's just a bit of a party. Just a get together with the old gang and the Dinobots. Why wouldn't you want to go?"

A wild swing of Kup's unattached arm almost hit the medic on the helm. "Hey, watch it!" He glared at the two before turning back to Violetwind. "Because _they'll_ all be there. You know I didn't join the council purely of my own choice..."

The femme glanced away guiltily. She had suspected as much, though she had not been certain. Just because he had helped them out and said he changed sides, some of the others still hadn't trusted Knock Out. She figured he knew of that distrust and so separated himself to his medical background for work. Unfortunately he had still not escaped the rumours of his past; the Con known for his dissection skills as much as his medical abilities. It was the reason it was usually quiet in the medical centre.

"Yes... But..." she looked up, "Maybe you could start showing them that they were wrong. Make them see that you've changed or at least that you've _tried_ to make yourself better."

The mech still shook his head. "I don't think so. I'll just stick with myself."

"Well, you're not all by yourself," she offered him a smile, "I'll still keep coming round here to help out. I prefer the work, using my hands and actually helping someone out. Makes me feel like I'm making more of a difference in someone's life."

Knock Out smirked, "Yeah, you just keep thinking that."

Her face fell, feeling crushed by his lack of a warm response.

 _'That's Knock Out for ya.'_

 _Mhmm. Such a charmer... So warm and fuzzy..._ Violetwind frowned.

 _'Gotta learn you can't reach out to everybody.'_

 _I guess so..._

 _'The universe is a large place, you can't expect to fix everyone's problems.'_

 _But I don't want to fix_ everyone's _problems. Just the people in my own life._

 _'Well you can't do that either.'_

The femme sighed in defeat, knowing that Windy was right, before glancing after Kup and Hot Shot who were still going around in circles. _But maybe I can do something about these two..._

Picking up all the courage and determination she had, Violetwind stepped out into the path of the oncoming mechs. Holding her hand out, palm to the pair, she narrowed her optic ridges as her expression hardened. "As I told you before. Stop!"

At first she stood firm, sure they would see her and halt their childish behaviour. But as they came closer she realised they were so busy and loud that they hadn't seen or heard her. Her optics widened the same time Hot Shots did as they both realised they were in for a crash.

Not thinking, Violetwind stood there, merely throwing her arms in front of her faceplates. Hot Shot tried to stop but was unable to curb his momentum. Almost in slow motion the mech crashed into her, metal scraping against metal as their bodies slammed into one another, his arms flailing as he tried to keep upright. But gravity was still in play, even on Cybertronm and it won out in the end, pulling them both to the ground.

There was a crash and a clutter as they landed in a heap on the floor. Violetwind had closed her optics for the impact, and felt her body hitting the ground. That was the last thing she knew before the back of her helm struck the hard surface and she blacked out.

* * *

Kup and Hot Shot just sort of took over this chapter... They were just supposed to be introduced but they decided to completely let themselves in. Oh, well. They were a fun pair. Especially their fight. XD


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to July everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Consciousness slowly returned to the downed femme as did a splitting helm-ache. She could hear voices, distant at first but they slowly grew clearer.

"...let? Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"I'm awful sorry Doc."

"So ya should be. Being stupid like that."

"It wasn't just me!"

"Don't you two start that again," scolded a voice she recognised as Knock Out's.

Violetwind groaned as she opened her optics. "Knock Out? What happened?"

Leaning over her, the red mech stared into her optics. He jerked a thumb at Hot Shot. "That blue idiot over there ran into you. You're lucky the green fool didn't fall on top of the both of you."

The memories flooded back of the moments before the crash.

 _'Perhaps we could get his car insurance,'_ Windy joked before groaning.

 _You ok?_

 _'Yeah, I can just feel that throbbing as well. I think just to be on the safe side we should do a processor scan tomorrow.'_

 _Good idea._ The femme slowly sat up, _We don't want any problems to occur without us knowing._

 _'Yep. I for one, have no desire to find more trouble in our shared mind.'_

 _Me neither,_ she agreed.

"I'm very sorry about running into you," Hot Shot apologised, looking guilty.

 _'So you slagging should be!'_

"As you should be, stupid mech," grumbled Kup, hitting him over the head with the hand still attached to him.

"It's- It's ok. I'm alright... Just... A little shaken up, that's all," she said, giving him a smile of assurance.

Knock Out lifted up a small flashlight to shine a light in her optics. "I'll be the judge of that. Your helm hit the ground rather hard. Wouldn't want my 'assistant' to suffer from a concussion."

"I'm alright," she repeated, swatting the light away. "I've taken plenty of tumbles before, that was hardly the worst of them."

The red medic stood up, "Let me just fetch the scanner just to be sure."

"No." she said a little too quickly. "Um, I mean, that won't be necessary. I'm fine. We should just get back to putting Kup's arm back on."

The three of them gave her questioning looks. Knock Out also looking slightly suspicious.

 _'Careful there, we don't need them asking questions.'_

"Um, so what are we waiting for?" Violetwind asked as she got to her pedes. "I've kinda got somewhere to be soon."

"Alright, little femme, let's get me arm put back on. Perhaps I can better use it to hit Hot Shot for ya when it's attached to my body again," Kup nodded his head over at the blue mech with a smirk.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Alright, then," Knock Out gave her an unconvinced look before turning his attention back to his original patient. "As long as you haven't done your arm further damage, it shouldn't take long."

~oOo~

It didn't take long before Kup's arm was reattached and he could move it without any trouble. He was in good spirits about it too, grinning as he flexed his fingers and rotated his shoulder without pain.

"Ain't many who would be as good at this as you, Doc," the old mech praised.

"For an ex-Con you aren't too bad either," Hot Shot gave him a sly grin.

Putting away some of the tools, Violetwind smiled at the trio of mechs, "Now that we're all done I'm gonna get going."

Lifting his fixed arm, the older mech waved, "Thanks for your help, sweetspark. And for putting up with a pair of crazy mechs as well."

"No worries, it's what I do. I probably could have done without being knocked to the floor but I guess what's life without a few surprises after all, right?" she smiled with a small shrug.

 _'Too slagging right!'_

"Yeah, well, you know I'm really sorry about that," Hot Shot grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You coming by to help out with more stasis pods tomorrow?" the medic questioned.

"Of course," she replied. "You sure you don't want to come to the party, Knock Out?"

He shook his helm. "You go. I still need to locat my buffer."

"You still haven't found it?"

"Nope."

 _'Is that all he thinks about?'_

"Um, hopefully you'll find it soon," she stepped towards the door, not sure what to say about it. "Well, I'll be seeing you mechs around, I guess. See ya's."

With a wave she ducked out the door, letting out a sigh. Ever since the fall and Knock Out had mentioned the scanner, she had been a little on edge. She and Windy were unwilling to let many people know of what they really were. Being a medic, Knock Out would surely notice the unusual patterns in a scan of her head and the femme wasn't ready to let anyone know about the few that already did.

Stepping outside, the first thing Violetwind noticed was the familiar glow of fading light. Cybertron's sun was setting, filling the city of Iacon with an orange-yellow glow. There was still plenty of light, however and plenty of time before they were to start their light festivities.

The evening light reflected off the shiny metal surfaces of the buildings, creating an atmosphere that reminded her of warm summer days back on Earth. Spark uplifted by the sight, she decided to walk. Sure, driving was quicker but as the saying went, sometimes you have to slow down and smell the roses.

Walking along, she and Windy chatted away like they often did when they were along. About halfway to the apartment building where the movie night was being held, Windy brought their light conversation to a sudden end, dead seriousness framing her voice.

 _'Vi, we need to avoid that group of mechs over there.'_

Focusing her gaze on the group, she saw four mech standing around chatting amongst one another. They were still some distance away though and she couldn't get a good look at them. _Um, ok..._ She replied crossing the street. _Can I ask why?_

 _'Yeah, just duck down that alley. Hopefully they haven't seen us.'_

"Is there something wrong?" she whispered as she entered the alley, the warm light disappearing, replaced by the cold shadows.

 _'Slag yeah.'_

Windy brought up a memory from her time during the war.

" _Back off, Moscardo. I've got things to do." The purple femme glared up at the mech blocking her way._

" _Awww come on, sweetspark. We already know why you're hear, just admit it."_

 _She glared at the four mechs, wishing they would all just leave her alone. "I'm not about to admit what isn't true."_

" _But you're a Con."_

" _And Cons shouldn't be allowed around here."_

 _The femme was running short on patience. "I'm not a Con! I joined the Autobots! And I'm_ not _a traitor! But it doesn't mean I won't cut you're sparks out, if you don't stop annoying me."_

 _A chuckle came from the mech in front of her. "You just keep telling yourself that. Just know this, we won't let you get away with anything." He leaned in to look her in the optic, "Sooner or later we'll get some solid evidence against you and you will either end up in jail. Or dead."_

 _'Hey! Everythin' all right 'round here?" A white mech with red and blue markings walked up._

" _Everything is just fine, Jazz. We were just having a pleasant chat with the femme."_

 _She huffed._

" _And we were just leaving. See you later, sweetspark."_

 _The four mechs walked off, leaving Jazz and Violetwind alone._

 _Snorting after the group, she turned to the mech, "Thanks, Jazz."_

" _They still got it in for ya?"_

" _Seems like it. I just wish they'd slagging leave me alone..."_

 _'So yeah, they're not the friendliest of guys. They continued to cause trouble for me until I was transferred Elita One's team. So, it's probably best you don't meet him.'_

"Sounds good to me. He doesn't sound like a very nice character, at all. And if he still harbours you ill will, I have no desire to see him face to face." She shook her head firmly in emphasis.

"No desire to see who face to face, sweetspark?" A stocky off white mech stepped around the corner, blocking her way. Yellow highlights were striped on the sides of his helm and other parts of his armour.

The femme gasped in surprise, coming to a sudden halt.

 _'Oh scrap.'_

"Did I scare you, darling? That's certainly not what I was going for," though his toothy grin said otherwise.

A thinner, white mech with a light blue visor and dark blue sections on his limbs and body stood beside him, arms folded. The pair were effectively blocking her way, with no way around them.

"Um, no... It- it's fine. I'll just..." she turned to go back the way she had come but stopped as two more mechs barred her escape.

One had a ridiculous grin and a blue and light grey colour scheme, the lighter colours over his helm, arms and parts of his body. The other was bulkier with olive green armour and grey-blue hightlights.

"Where're ya going little femme?" asked the blue and light grey mech with a chuckle that made her think of a sleazy hyena.

Violetwind opened her mouth to say something but her vocalisers chocked up, no words came out. Her door wings started to quiver as she realised she was trapped and none of the mechs looked particularly friendly.

 _'The first guy with greyish and yellow colouring, that's Moscardo. The white one beside him with the visor is Sedan. The other two are Freeway and Tap-Out. Freeway is the idiot who spoke and Tap-Out is the bigger green guy.'_

 _Thanks for the introduction, but how do I get out of here!_

 _'Now just stay calm. You're fine. They probably don't want any harm.'_

 _Probably?!_

 _'I said calm!'_

"Cyber-cat got your tongue, Vi?" Moscardo teased.

 _What do I do?_ Her spark quicken.

 _'Maybe if you don't say anything they'll leave,'_ suggested Windy.

"Don't you have anything to say to your old team mates, Violetwind?" came the gruff voice of Tap-Out.

"That's no way to greet your 'old friends,'" Freeway let out a hyena like laugh as he finished speaking.

 _This isn't working,_ Violetwind whined.

 _'Make a break for it!'_

"Actually, I um, I have somewhere to be... Maybe we could catch up another time..." the femme took a step towards the small gap between Moscardo and the wall.

Unfortunately the mech leaned against the wall, blocking her escape. "Not so fast, sweetspark. You can't leave yet. We were hoping to find out what you've been up to since your transfer."

Taking a step back, she glanced between the mechs on either side of her. Fear was dancing over her entire being, and though she tried to maintain an appearance of calm, she couldn't stop the rattling of her door wings. Now she wished she'd driven instead of walking. This was not looking good.

 _'Better reply with something. I don't think he's in the mood to be kept waiting.'_

Trying to push down the tight feeling in her vocalisers, Violetwind spoke, "Um, well, not- not much really. I... um, was with Elita One when we fled the planet and... Um, eventually ended up finding myself with Optimus Prime's team. Then I was there when we restored Cybertron..."

The mech snorted. "Like we'd believe that you were with _Optimus Prime_ or that you we're even among those who restored out planet. Cons don't do anything good."

"But I'm _not_ a Con," she whined in protest. "And I really was there. Ask anyone else on the council. They'll tell you."

"We heard you'd wriggled your way into that," grumbled Tap-Out.

"Hardly seems fair a little Con got into the council," Moscardo took a menacing step towards her, a frightful sneer on his faceplates.

Violetwind backed away. She had a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling. Her lip trembled, "I'm not a Con and I'm only in the secondary council... I don't really do much..."

"Hey, Mos, we sure this the same femme? She doesn't seem to have the same backstruts as the femme we knew. Like something zapped out all her snarkiness," Freeway looked over at he mech in charge.

"She may indeed be different. She does not posses the same determination we knew," the white mech, Sedan, spoke for the first time.

"She's just faking it," grumbled Moscardo, turning from the mech to glance sideways at the purple femme. "Our little Vi here, is tricky. A good little actor. How else do you think she wormed her way into the group of higher ups. Besides, one of a femme's greatest strengths is creating sympathy for themselves."

"L- l- listen... I've been through a lot and I'm not quite the same person you knew. Experiences change a bot and-" she cut off her rambling as the large off white and yellow mech stepped closer again. She realised this was not working as well as she might have hoped.

"I don't believe you. You haven't changed. You're still working for that creep Megatron."

"B-b- but Megatron disbanded the Decepticons. Didn't you hear? Th- they don't exist any more. Megatron changed. He doesn't want to take over Cybertron. He hasn't even been _seen_ since he was released from Unicron's possession," the femme tried to explain.

"Yeah, we heard that bucket head had done that and run off. Sounds more like he saw that he was outnumbered and left to regroup," Freeway sneered, "And that would make you one of his little spies. _Perfectly_ positioned to cause trouble to the new age for Autobots."

"It's not the age of Autobots. The new age is here to bring in equality for all, no matter what side of the war you were on," Violetwind protested, looking up into the optics of the four mechs. How could they be so stubborn? How could they not see?

Moscardo gave a subtle nod to Tap-Out. He nodded in return before quickly closing the gap between himself and the frightened femme.

 _'Vi. Move!_ '

But before she had the chance to respond, Tap-Out grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall, crushing her door wings behind her at awkward angles. A pained cry made it out through her gritted denta. Struggling against his grip she grunted and huffed but failed to get free.

 _'Slag. This doesn't look good._ '

 _Ya think?_

 _'Makes the time Knock Out had us like this seem like a picnic.'_

The femme whined her agreement. Back then the odds had been more even, one on one. But now, even if she escaped from Tap-Out's grip there were three bots standing there, ready to catch her again.

"We both know that's not how things work," Moscardo folded his arms.

"But-" she chocked out, "It's how it _should be_... Everyone deserves a chance..."

"But sweetspark, Cons like you don't _deserve_ another chance. You chose your side back in the war and you chose wrong," he shook his head and tutted.

"Don't you think that's maybe why I wanted to change...?"

The mech leaned closer, his hot breath flowing over her face. "You don't get that option, my dear."

Violetwind flinched away. Her spark hammered in its chamber, fear flooding her systems.

Within her Windy growled something unintelligible, but it surely contained lots of cursing.

Tears threatened to cascade from her optics as she chocked back sobs. "Why- why do you have it out for me?"

Freeway cackled, "Cause you ain't got no right to be in our new Cybetron for helping the enemy."

 _'But we slagging helped fix Cybertron you fragging idiots spawned from the pits of Unicron!'_

 _Unfortunately it's one sided thinkers like this who are preventing the unification of the population. They're more trouble than the Decepticons..._

"You Cons cause trouble where ever you go. We have no need for your kind hanging around," Sedan said from behind the others, his arms folded.

 _'We don't need_ your _kind!'_

"I haven't done anything," whined Violetwind, lightly kicking her legs against the wall.

"You ain't fooling anyone, femme. We know you're up to something. You always were," Moscardo said.

She grunted in protest, "But I'm not-"

"Everything alright round here?" came a stern voice behind the mechs. They turned around to see their onlookers.

Tap-Out released his grip on Violetwind. The femme dropped to the ground, landing unsteadily on her pedes. She lifted a hand to her neck as she gasped a few times before lifting her gaze to the two new bots. As soon as her gaze rested on them, relief washed over her.

"Did ya hear me? I asked if everything was alright round here?" Wheeljack stared down the four mechs waiting for an answer. Beside him stood Bulkhead.

 _'I've never been so happy to see those lugs in my life.'_

 _Me neither..._ she sighed in relief.

Moscardo moved over, blocking Violetwind from their view. He smiled, "Everything's fine."

"You sure about that?" asked the green wrecker, his optics narrowed at the group.

"Course we are, you big tub of tin," snapped Freeway.

Tap-Out whispered in a low growl, "Freeway, you idiot, shut your yapper. Those two are Wreckers."

Bulkhead glared down at the smaller Bot. "I believe you were 'talking' with a friend of ours."

Wheeljack pushed past Tap-Out and Moscardo, coming to stand in front of the purple femme. Placing his hands on his hips he looked down at her with a slight grin, "How're ya doin', Vi?"

"I'm doing just fine now." With the two Wreckers there, she felt safe. Moscardo and his gang wouldn't dare try something with them around.

"These _mechs_ weren't causing you any trouble were they," Bulkhead slammed a clenched fist into his other hand.

"Hey now, we'd never cause any trouble, now would we fellas?" Moscardo replied smoothly. "We were just talking to the femme, weren't we guys?"

"That's right," agreed Tap-Out, glancing over at the two Wreckers.

"Wouldn't do no harm to nobody. We were just catching up with our old team mate, Violetwind here," Freeway reached over and put an arm around her neck in a head lock to pull her close for a noogie. The femme grimaced at the action.

Silent Sedan just stood by and nodded.

Wheeljack grabbed Violetwind's arm in one hand. With the other he shoved the blue mech causing him to let go of her and stumble back. "I think you've done enough 'catching up.' Come on, Vi. We don't want to be late or they'll start without us."

"Of course," she nodded up at the mech, grateful for the rescue.

"So if you don't mind, we'll be leaving now," Bulkhead glared at Moscardo.

The mech met his gaze with a hard look. "You do that. Guess we'll see you round, _Violetwind._ "

The white Wrecker started to guide the femme out of the alley calling back, "See you round, guys. If next time we meet and you're causing trouble..."

Still standing in front of them, Bulkhead finished with a harsh glare, "We'll pound you into scrap metal." He transformed his servo into a wrecking ball for emphasis.

Raising his hands in surrender Moscardo said, "Hey, no need to worry about us. We're just good Autobot citizens."

With a snort, the green mech followed his companions, leaving the four of them standing there looking nervous. All except the leader trembled a little from the threat.

Rubbing his chin, Moscardo watched them go. "It seems that femme has some Bots on her side. No matter. She'll be dealt with as with the rest of the Cons on this planet. They all need to be taught a lesson..."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Hope you'll enjoy this hopefully not too pointless chapter ^^'

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"You ok, Vi? They didn't hurt you did they?" Bulkhead asked. The two mechs walked either side of her like bodyguards.

"I'm fine," she assured him, touched by the softness in his optics. Staring at the ground she wrapped her arms around herself as she realised how close she came to being attacked. "I'm just glad you guys arrived when you did..."

"That's what we're here for," grinned Wheeljack.

His friend frowned, "How come you didn't comm for help. Anyone would have come running if you'd called them."

Violetwind glanced up at the mech in surprise before slapping her face with her hand. With a groan, she let her arm drop, turning her gaze away in embarrassment. "Uh, well, I kinda didn't think of that... It all just happened so fast. One minute I was walking along down the ally the next I was surrounded and they had shoved me against the wall."

"Not even your little person up there thought of it?" teased Wheeljack tapping her helm.

 _'I- well- slag, no I didn't. But I can't be expected to think of everything! And tell that fragger I'm no little person! We share a brain and a body so that makes me no smaller than you are!'_

"Um, that was a no..."

The mech chuckled. "Guess that's not all she said then."

"No..."

"You gonna tell us what the rest of it was?"

Grinning she shook her helm, "Not on your life."

"Doesn't matter. We're almost there anyway," Bulkhead pointed to the apartment building a block down the street.

"Hey, um, by the way, what were you guys doing there? I don't recall anything down that way of interest," she glanced up at the pair.

Wheeljack shrugged, while Bulkhead answered her question, "Jacky agreed to come scout out some potential new building sites down that way before the party."

"And it was lucky for you we did too," added the other wrecker.

"Yeah, um, thanks guys," she smiled shyly at them, "for helping me put of there and all."

"What did they want with you anyway?" Bulkhead gave her a quizzical look as they neared the their destination.

"Oh, um, well..." she turned her optics to the ground. "They used to know Windy during the war, back when she defected to the Autobots. They never trusted her and apparently still don't. I'm not sure what they wanted with me but... I- I'm not sure I want to find out..."

"If you ever feel like they're threatening you again, call us. We won't leave you hangin.' You can count on that," Wheeljack stated.

"We'll let Prowl know what happened so he can talk to you later. You can give him their names so he can keep an optic on them."

"Thanks again, guys," Violetwind smiled, feeling reassured by their support. Once again she felt like the ties formed on earth were among the closest friendships she'd ever made.

By now they'd arrived and headed inside to join the others. A feeling of joy swept over the femme as they were greeted by the cheerful shouts of their friends. Among them was Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Arcee, Prowl, Bluestreak, Elita One, Chromia, Moonracer, Coriolis, Firestar and Greenlight as well as the five Dinobots; Grimlock, Swoop, Slug, Snarl and Sludge.

Smokescreen was the first to approach them, with a teasing grin, "Where've you guys been? We were about to start without you,"

"Sorry about that. Jacky and I had to go look at a new construction site," Bulkhead explained.

"And Knock Out and I got a last minute patient at the clinic who took a bit longer than expected," Violetwind also explained her lateness. She purposefully left out the run in with the four mechs.

Wheeljack rested a hand on her shoulder adding, "We were on our way here and ran into the little femme."

She grinned a little, glancing at him over her shoulder, "It was kind of nice to have two beefy bodyguards to escort me here."

Moving closer, Smokescreen wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well, as long as I'm still your favourite escort."

Cracking a grin, she giggled, "I'm not sure you want to be called that."

The mech frowned, "Why not?"

"On Earth an escort is a nice term for a male, um, well, prostitute..."

A round of laughter erupted from the group, while the mech's face fell, a slight red colouration in his cheeks. He suddenly wished he hadn't asked. Shaking off the embarrassment, he glared at the others having a laugh at his expense. "Alright, that's enough. It's not _that_ funny."

Violetwind giggled again, leaning closer, "Don't worry. I know you're not that kind of escort."

"If you two are done, can we get this party started?" Arcee smirked.

Glancing over in her direction, Smokescreen gave a sly smile, waving a hand, "Whenever you're ready."

"Alright then, let's get this thing started!" cheered Coriolis as she pressed a button on the boxy music player, having a similar appearance to a stereo or boom box from Earth.

As the music started playing, Moonracer approached Violetwind and Smokescreen with her usual, bubbly demeanour. Grinning widely, her blue optics alight with joy, she grabbed the purple femme's arm to lightly tug on it towards where Windy's old team were standing. "Come on, Vi. Feels like you've hardly hung out with us in ages! It's been like _forever._ "

She glanced up at Smokescreen, not sure if she should leave him. The mech smiled down at her, noticing her questioning look. "It looks like you're friends want to hang out. I guess I can keep you to myself all the time. We'll catch up later."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," she teased.

"Come on," Moonracer tugged on her arm again like a small child before going back to join the others.

Violetwind started to go after her when she was yanked back by the mech. He pulled her close to gently place a kiss on the helm. Standing back he grinned, "You can count on it."

She waved, walking off to join the femmes, feeling all aglow as she always did after even a small gesture of affection from the mech she cared for.

Elita One welcomed her with a hug. "Violet, it's nice to see you outside of a council meeting."

Hugging her back, the femme smiled, "It's nice to see you gals too."

"Haven't been in any trouble lately have you?" asked Coriolis with a raised optic ridge.

Releasing Elita One, she stepped back to huff, acting insulted. "I would never."

Greenlight chuckled, "Yeah, cause we all didn't hear about what happened to Ultra Magnus."

"Well, actually... Smoke and I promised Prowl we'd stop with the pranks. So for now that sort of thing is over," she told them, a little disappointed, but mostly because it would mean a little less interesting things for her and Smokescreen to do while they spent time together.

"That's commendable of you," stated Chromia. "I was dreading the possible need to watch my back lest I be the next victim of your escapades."

"Yeah. You guys going three against one wasn't particularly fair," Firestar teased.

"Shh," admonished Violetwind glancing about. "Not everyone here knows about you know who."

"What? Like Prowl's friend?"Moonracer gave her a curious look.

She replied with a nod. "You know we'd rather not tell more bots than necessary."

"It's ok, Violet. We understand," Elita One smiled in assurance and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks," she replied gratefully. "So how've things been going for everyone else?"

"Well, seekers have been returning and some have been tasked to the rebuilding of Vos," replied Coriolis.

"Thank the AllSpark, they won't all have to stay in Iacon," muttered Chromia. Seeing the look of displeasure from Coriolis' narrowed optics she smirked and said with a shrug, "You know how those fliers are. Every one of them isn't quiet right in the processor."

The seeker femme huffed, folding her arms.

Moonracer elbowed her in the stomachplates. "You know she's just messing with you."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved a hand dismissively. "Anyway, for those of you who knew them, the Aerialbots arrived back on Cybertron and are helping with Vos. Some bot named Jetfire is supposed to be helping out too and will be going back and forth between here and Vos to keep us informed."

"Can't he just comm?" Violetwind asked.

"Nah, unfortunately communication out that way is still a bit lacking and unreliable but they're working on that. If they don't run into any problems, should be have the relay station up within the next few solar cycles."

"That's good news," the pink femme then turned to Greenlight, "How about the scientific front? How's that going?"

"First can I just say it sounds more like we're going around to give reports for the council," she replied with a serious expression on her faceplates.

Elita One lookes sheepish. "Uh, sorry. That wasn't how this was supposed to come off we can han-"

The femme cut her off, suddenly grinning. "I just wanted to point it out Elita. Not necessarily make it stop. Just make it more interesting when it comes to your turns, alright gals."

Mutterings of happy agreements went around.

When they we're done, Greenlight went on. "The other scientists and I have not been going forward with new advances recently. We have been searching through the data that survived the war. In order to proceed properly we need the knowledge of the past in order to build upon it. Violet, we certainly appreciate the finds you have supplied from the Hall of Records."

"You're welcome. And when we find more I'll make sure to send it your way," she nodded.

Greenlight gave her a thankful nod. "However, it is not all happy news. Chemicals, metals and containers were stolen. Have there been any developments, Firestar?"

The policefemme shook her head. "Unfortunately not. But Prowl or I will let you know as soon as we find something."

She nodded. "Much appreciated."

"So who's next."

"Oh! Me! Me me me me!" Moonracer jumped up and down, waving an arm in the air. "Me! Can it be me?"

With a roll of her optics Coriolis muttered, "Alright, how about you, Moon?"

Settling down, the younger femme raised a hand to her chin replying nonchalantly, "I dunno. I might not be able to fit it in."

Firestar chuckled, "Go on Moon. Let us know what you've been up to."

"Alright," she perked up, "Well as you know, I help out the new comers get acquainted with what's happening and get them caught up on what's happened with the war and find them places to stay and all that sort of stuff. Well, I've met so many new bots and made a lot of new friends. And old friends too, thanks to Vi and Doc Knock. One of the mechs in my old squad, Skids, was pulled out of a stasis pod. He told me about what happened when he woke up and how he threatened them. I gave him a good scolding." The small femme lifted her pointer finger to wave her hand about in a scolding manner, complete with narrowed optics at the imaginary figure before her.

This act earned a chorus of laughter from the group as they each thought about the small green femme scolding the much larger mech, wishing they could have been there.

"Good on you, Moon," chuckled Chromia, wiping a tear from her optic.

"How about you Chromia?" Violetwind asked, "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing terribly exciting. Mostly filing work, keeping Cybertron running where I can. Making sure supplies are going where they're needed and that energon is distributed as it should."

"A much needed job and you're doing admirably," Elita One praised.

Chromia ducked her helm, "It would be nothing without your leadership, and the council, of course."

"Have to admit, wouldn't give anything for your job, Chrome," Coriolis said.

"Me neither," agreed Firestar.

"You liking that action-y police work then, Fire?" Moonracer piped up.

"Yep, Prowl's not bad to work with either. There haven't been many trouble makers about so far, thankfully. There's one prisoner at the moment and he's a bit rowdy but I'm sure he'll calm down soon enough."

"Oh, is it that mech, Vortex? I saw the place when Prowl brought him in. Looked like he'd caused a bit of trouble," Violetwind said.

The red and orange femme nodded. "That was him alright. Hopefully within a deca-cycle we'll be able to release him. He hasn't done anything serious and without a proper judicial system in place yet, we can't really sentence him."

Elita One nodded, "Also, with our new society still starting out and in our bid to promote peace we don't want to cause disruptive behaviour by arresting ex-Decepticons. I fear some are not happy only Autobots are on our council but we have not found any other suitable candidates to ask to join."

Lifting a hand to her chin, Violetwind considered a possible solution. Perhaps Knock Out could be convinced to join, but then again she was pretty sure he wouldn't enjoy it. She didn't really know many other Decepticons, let alone any who would be a good choice to have join the council.

 _'A certain silent Con is still trapped in the Shadowzone,'_ Windy hinted.

 _Soundwave? But, he was a loyal Con through and through. Why would he even want to help us?_

 _'Think about it. Soundy was loyal to_ Megatron _as such he would never go against his master's will, which as you know, was the disbanding of the of the Cons. I'm sure he wouldn't mind being pulled outta that alternate reality thing anyway. Perhaps he may even help us out coz of that.'_

Mulling over the information, the purple femme wondered if it could really be that simple. The more she thought about it the more she considered it worth a try. _Perhaps we could give it a go..._

 _'It won't hurt to at least try, right?'_

Lifting her gaze back to the others she broke into their conversation with a simple question, "What about Soundwave?"

All heads turned to Violetwind with looks of astonishment. Coriolis was the first to voice her opinion.

"What?! You can't be serious! He was the Cons' third in command and completely loyal to Megatron! And besides, didn't your human pals put him that other universe thing?"

"The shadowzone? Well, um, yeah, but hear me out," Violetwind wrung her fingers as she felt the pressure of the scrutinising gazes. "Soundwave _was_ Megatron's loyal third in command. And, as such, surely he'd respect his master's decision about disbanding the Decepticons. He might have even been there when Megatron said it. And so, he could be useful to us. He holds respect from the other Cons, and would have useful knowledge."

"You know he could turn on us," Chromia looked unconvinced.

"I know but- but everyone deserves a second chance..." she pleaded with them.

"How would we even get him back anyway? Is it even possible?" questioned Elite One.

Firestar looked at her in surprise. "You're actually considering this?"

The femme shrugged. "He could be useful, if we could get it to work in our favour."

"It could also backfire into our faces, leaving us with a mess of exhaust fumes if we even make it out intact!" The seeker exasperated, throwing her arms about.

"It might be a risk worth taking, _if_ we can even get him back. So how about it, Violet?"

"Well," she replied, "I don't know how to do it myself but Ratchet's done it before, so I'm sure we could find out from him."

Elita One nodded thoughtfully. "We shall bring this up with the council. We cannot properly proceed without everyone's approval. I may discuss it with Ultra Magnus first just to see what he thinks. His insight on the idea might be useful before we bring it up for discussion."

"I think you're crazy," muttered Coriolis, gaze fixated in the floor as she folded her arms.

The pink femme smiled, "Good thing I'm not relying on your opinion then."

"Think of all the niceness that would come from it if Wavey does join is though!" Moonracer clapped her hands together. "Everyone might try to get along that much better."

"That is certainly our hope, Moon," agreed Elita One.

A few breems later, the whole group gathered around the couches and chairs to start the movie. Before Violetwind could grab a place next to Coriolis on the couch she was whisked away. Smokescreen grabbed her hand and led her off to the back where they wouldn't be overheard.

"Hey, we don't want to miss the beginning," she smiled teasingly before she noticed the worry in his optics and her grin faded. "What's wrong?"

"Bulkhead and Wheeljack told me what happened," he explained, door wings twitching, "They didn't hurt you, did they? If they hurt you I'll-"

She quickly rested a hand in his arm to calm him. With a soft voice she assured, "I'm ok, Smoke. They didn't hurt me. I'm alright."

"They were going to," he argued. "If Bulk and Wheeljack hadn't arrived – if they hadn't stopped them – you could have been seriously injured. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you..."

Violetwind took his hands in her own. "But I wasn't. I'm fine and I'm here, with you."

He calmed down, letting out a shaky vent of air. His usual teasing light danced in his optics as a smile pulled up his lips. "You are. And I'm thankful. Just be more careful next time."

"I will. I promise."

"So what we gonna watch?" boomed Grimlock's voice.

Elita One hopped up from her seat to address the group, "Our Earth friends sent us over some of their films to keep ourselves entertained, considering Cyberton has a bit of a lack of such things right now." She weaved her way through the Dinobots who were seated on the floor in front of the holoscreen. After slipping a disk into the side she returned to her place. "I chose something I thought everyone might like."

"Why you get to choose?" Grimlock asked, not sounding at all happy about the arrangement.

"Because she's the one who had all the movie disks, you dumb aft," snapped Coriolis, leaning forward to lightly slap him over the helm.

Grimlock turned to glare at her, "You want me to cause pain, little flier?"

"You-"

Her reply was cut short by Chromia. "Cor, sit down and stop picking fights. We're here to have fun. Not start arguing. That goes for you too, Grimlock."

The seeker sat back, her arms folded. The Dinobot also turned around to ignore the femme with a huff as the movie menu came up.

"Guess we'd better get back before they start without us," Smokescreen nodded over at them.

"Yep, cause that would be tragic if we missed the beginning," she grinned, already starting to walk that way.

"It would. I'd have to ask what's happening and nobody wants talking while it's on," he answered slipping down onto the couch beside Coriolis.

"Too, right," agreed the seeker, having overheard him.

"Hey, that's where I was gonna sit," Violetwind placed her hands on her hips as she pouted at him.

"Gee, Smoke, that's no way to treat a femme," Arcee called from across the room.

Pointing at her, the purple femme nodded, "Arcee's right. That's not very gentlemanly, as they say on Earth."

"Hey, I got here first," protested the white mech.

"You should shove him off, Vi. Teach him not to mess with ya," Wheeljack suggested with a chuckle.

"You can always come sit with me, there's some room over here," Bumblebee offered the place next to him.

"Thank you, Bee. At least some mech around here has manners," she gave Smokescreen a playful huff, turning away to go take a seat next to Bumblebee.

"Hey, not so fast," Smokescreen reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. Standing up a little he quickly scooped her up before she had a chance to react and sat down again with her on his lap. He grinned, "Problem solved."

"If you're all done back there," grumbled Grimlock, "Could ya finally shud up."

"Aww come on, Grimlock. Leave the young couple alone," Swoop tried to calm his friend.

The T-rex grunted in annoyance but didn't say anything more.

The slight shock of the sudden 'attack' wearing off, Violetwind lightly hit Smokescreen on the chestplates. She whispered harshly, "Watch it, you."

He replied with a cheeky smile, "What? Don't you want to sit with me?" He snuggled his arms around her playfully, pinning her arms to her sides. "Don't you like spending time with me?"

She grinned pulling away a little, "You silly thing."

He let her go and she positioned herself more comfortably so she could watch the movie. Leaning against him she could hear his spark beating under his chestplates. To be honest she did not mind his ridiculous antics. She knew what he was like before she fell in love with him.

The movie began to play and a hush came over the bots as they turned their attention towards the moving pictures.


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to another chapter! Thanks for dropping by, and I hope you enjoy the story :)

* * *

Chapter 9

The movie ended and the bots started to disperse, heading back to their apartments.

"I'll take you home. Wouldn't want you to meet any of your old 'friends' again, would we?" Smokescreen said, standing next to Violetwind as they said goodbye to their friends.

"Thanks, Smoke. I'd like that," she gave him a grateful smile.

Stepping up to the pair Prowl nodded at each of them. "Violetwind, Smokescreen."

"See you later."

"Actually, miss, I was hoping you would speak with me. In private," the police bot said.

"Could it wait, Prowl?" she asked. "It's late, and I'd really like to go home for some recharge."

"Of course," he replied politely. "I ask that you might come by my office in the morning. I wish to talk with you."

"I'll be there," she agreed. "See you tomorrow then."

He nodded and thanked her before moving off.

"What do you think he wants to see you about?" Smokescreen questioned, watching the mech leave.

"It's probably got to do with that incident earlier," she whispered. "Bulkhead and Wheeljack must have mentioned something about it to him. They said I should let Prowl know who they are so he can keep an optic on them in case they caused more trouble."

The mech frowned, but was glad the policebot was taking it seriously. "Probably for the best."

"Anyway, I'll deal with that tomorrow. For now, take me home, my prince." Slipping an arm around his, Violetwind put on a smile to hide her worry.

Smokescreen forced a smile onto his own face, "Anything for you, darling."

~oOo~

"Come on, Ratchet, pick up already. Our internal clock says it's only one in the afternoon there on a school day so you've go nowhere else to be..." Violetwind muttered standing in the Hall of Records communication room.

Long distance communication was set up in the top floor room so they could contact Earth from there. It was the closest place for her to get in touch with the medic, and for now, the still early hours of the Cybertronian day, it was quiet. She would have the place to herself for a few more mega-cycles.

 _'Maybe he's busy,'_ suggested Windy.

"With what?" The femme tapped her fingers impatiently against the edge of the keyboard.

 _'Ratchet stuff! Whatever it is Ratchet gets up to all day. I bet he's got this secret life we know nothing about.'_

Letting out a huff, Violetwind rubbed a hand over her face as she leaned against the console. It was _way_ to early to be doing this. She would much rather still be in recharge, getting some much needed rest. The lack of sleep was making her irritable, as she wanted Ratchet to answer so she could get back to her berth for a few more winks.

The beeps of an accepted call broke the silence. Immediately her head whipped up to see the orange and white medic on the screen.

 **::** Hello, Violetwind, Windy, **::** he greeted, **::** How are things going? **::**

"Hi, Ratchet. What took you so long? I've been waiting for ages," she snapped at him.

A frown crossed his features. **::** I have working on replicating the Apex Armour. Is something wrong? My slight delay would not ordinarily have earned such a hostile response. **::**

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired. It was a long day yesterday, with checking through data pads, helpful Knock Out repair bots from stasis pods and then a late night as a bunch of us gathered together for a movie night, and well, right now it's a little too early for my tastes..."

 **::** You should have some more rest then. Of course, _after_ you tell me how things have been going. **::**

"Things have been good, um, mostly. Things have been moving along lately but there was an explosion at one of the construction sites not long ago..."

 **::** What happened? Was anyone injured? **::** he leaned closer to the screen in his concern.

"No, everyone's fine. Only one person was injured but I took him to Knock Out and he was fixed right up. But we don't know what caused it. Prowl's looking into what happened."

The mech relaxed, **::** I see. Glad to hear no one was seriously injured. Then what is the reason for your call? Am I correct in assuming it was not just for a social catch up? **::**

 **::** _Slag right, it ain't! Ratchet we just want you to check some scans._ **::**

 **::** Has something happened to you? **::** he asked his expression of concern returning.

"We're fine. It's- well, it's just a precaution..."

 **::** _A fragging mech, called Hot Shot, ran into us yesterday and we hit the ground and blacked out._ **::**

Ratchet nodded, **::** Send them over. **::**

Tapping a few keys she sent the files of her scans over. "We just want to be sure nothing's wrong."

 **::** _Or if there is trouble, we'd like to know about it right away. We ain't having a repeat of last time when we almost lost our lives._ **::** Windy added.

The mech took some time to look over the scans they sent, Violetwind and her inner companion waiting in anxious anticipation.

 **::** There is nothing wrong, as far as I can tell. Your scans show the usual. I do not believe you have a reason to worry, **::** he told the pair.

Violetwind let out a breath of relief. "Thanks, Ratchet."

 **::** You were wise to have me check it, though. Make sure you let me know if anything unusual at all comes up. **::**

 **::** _We will, Doc,_ **::** Windy assured him, **::** _We learnt our lesson last time._ **::**

"No worries, Ratchet," the femme smiled, her stance relaxing. While she had him on the line, she decided to ask about more pleasant things. "So how're the kids? Still coming by every so often?"

Nodding he huffed in amusement, his gaze turning away from the screen. **::** Yes, they still come visit, though it is less often. Mostly on weekends now, perhaps once or twice during the week. I believe they miss their partners, finding it hard to be here without them. Rafael still helps me with projects though. He is instrumental in any developments that are made. Miko continues to abandon her school studies. **::**

The femme rolled her eyes with a smile.

 **::** _No surprise there._ **::**

 **::** And Jack just tries to keep her out of trouble. A full time job I believe. Oh, Miko recently tried to take me to monster truck rally. **::**

 **::** _Did you go?_ **::** Windy asked eagerly.

 **::** No! **::** he replied quickly, narrowing his optics in the femme's direction. **::** I have no interest in blood sports. I also fear I would be no substitute for Bulkhead and we would both be miserable. **::**

"Perhaps..." the femme slowly let her thoughts settle as she tried to bring up an idea. Lifting a hand to her chin, she tapped her cheek with a finger, "Perhaps, we shall have to come by for a visit ourselves. I'm sure the others would be willing and it would be a nice surprise for the kids."

Ratchet smiled, **::** That would be most welcome. It can get lonely here, for me too, you know. **::**

She smiled, "Of course, I meant visit you too, Ratchet. I think a holiday would be nice too. We've all been working so hard."

 **::** _Other than the times we have parties,_ **::** teased Windy.

"We don't have those _that_ often."

 **::** Well, I know you will be most welcome. **::**

"I'll see if Bee and Arcee can organise it with you and Agent Fowler.

The mech nodded in acknowledgement. **::** I shall alert Agent Fowler of your plans. **::**

 **::** Alert me of what? **::** barked a familiar voice.

 **::** Of a possible Autobot arrival, **::** Ratchet told him happily.

Violetwind waved as the special agent came within view. "We're thinking of having the team come down there for a small reunion soon."

The pot bellied man nodded, absently adjusting his tie. **::** As long as it gets cleared with me before you arrive, we'd be happy to have you come back. It certainly had been a lot quieter around here without you and the Con's running around Earth. **::**

 **::** _Is that you're way of saying you miss us, Agent Fowler_ , **::** Windy snickered.

The man rolled his eyes and grumbled, **::** Miss taking care of children, hmph. **::**

The femme hid a giggle with her hand over her mouth. Stifling her amusement she addressed the pair, "It was nice to see you Agent Fowler, but we'd best be going. I'd like to be out of here before anyone comes by. Thanks for the help, Ratchet. Hopefully we'll see you guys soon."

 **::** _Keep quiet about it to the kids too. I'd love to see their faces if we surprised them._ **::**

"Oh yes! That would be wonderful!" Violetwind clasped her hands in slight excitement.

Ratchet grinned, **::** We shall keep them from the news. I am glad to have been of help, even if there was nothing wrong. **::**

"You put our fears to rest, that's help enough," she assured him.

 **::** We shall be seeing you soon enough then, Violetwind. I wish you well with Cybertron's affairs, **::** Agent Fowler dipped his head in goodbye.

"Bye Agent Fowler. Bye Ratchet," the femme waved to her friends on the other side of the screen.

 **::** See you later! **::**

 **::** Goodbye, ladies. **::**

The comm link clicked off and Violetwind was left in silence.

When she didn't move, Windy spoke, _'Come on, let's go see of we can get some more recharge.'_

"Alright. I could really do with some more sleep." Turning from the console she headed our the door and back to her room.

She didn't notice a small figure hiding around the corner until she left. Stepping out into the hallway, it frowned, tilting its head. "Ladies...?"

~oOo~

Later that day, Violetwind walked into the police station. She felt much better after getting a few extra mega-cycles of sleep. Unfortunately it had also resulted in her sleeping in late, but Bumper had not been too bothered by her less than punctual appearance at work. But she didn't stay long, sorting out some data pads before heading out.

The femme made her way to the police station to see Prowl.

A bright opticked Firestar met her as she stepped in. "Hey, Violet. Prowl's been waiting for you."

"I know," she replied stopping beside the red and orange femme, "I just had to fix up a few things before coming and was already late to that from having an accidental lie in."

"Haha, tired from the night before, were you?" teased Firestar, leaning against the front desk.

"Must have been," Violetwind smiled back. "Well, I'd best go see Prowl then, so I'm not even more late. He is in, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's in," she jerked her thumb out back, towards his office. "He's just been chatting with Bluestreak while he waited. Something about what the mech wants to do for a job."

"Oh, um," the purple femme hesitated, "You sure it's ok for me to interrupt that."

"Yeah," Firestar waved a hand dismissively, "He said to send you right in if I was still around. Actually, I was just heading out. Catch ya later, Vi."

The femme stood up and walked off with a wave, leaving Violetwind to go see Prowl on her own. Which she did.

Walking out the back she stepped up to the mech's office, the door already open. She could hear voices coming from inside.

"Um, hello?" knocking on the wall she peered in. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

"Miss Violetwind, you've arrived. Welcome," greeted Prowl with his usual formal politeness. "Come in."

Bluestreak sat on the chair opposite the policebot's desk. He merely nodded, not saying a word.

"Thank you," she uttered quietly as she entered. "I can wait for you guys to finish, if you want to continue. I don't mind."

"No, it is alright. We shall talk again another time, Bluestreak," Prowl looked over at the other mech.

"Of course," he replied. Standing he nodded at each of them with a small smile, "Prowl, Violetwind. Another time."

He quickly left and Prowl moved over to close the door.

"Please have a seat," he offered her the chair, which she took. Returning to his own, he rested his hands on the table and looked over at her in all seriousness.

 _'With that look, I'd almost think_ we _were the ones on trial.'_ Windy chuckled.

"Violetwind could you please recount the events of yesterday, your hostile encounter with the four mechs in the alley."

Taking a deep breath she began. "Well, it started out when I was walking along and Windy spotted these four guys..."

She went on to tell him all that happened when the attacked her, even opening a comm link with Prowl so Windy could help too, giving a more detailed description of her old team mates.

When she was done, Violetwind slumped back on the chair. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Prowl placed down the pen he had been using to take notes on his data pad and leaned back in his own chair. "I shall be keeping an optic out for them, that is certain. If they cause you further trouble they shall be arrested, unless you desire to see them off the streets. I can do that if you indeed fear for your life."

"No, I don't think that'll be necessary. Bulkhead and Wheeljack's threats should keep them away for now. I'll just keep off the streets when it's dark unless I have someone with me. Besides I wouldn't want them to hate me more for having them arrested."

 **::** _I think we should string the slaggers up. Those idiots need to be taught a lesson in how to treat people,_ **::** growled Windy.

Prowl looked over at her with a raised optic ridge, the tips of his fingers resting against each other in front of him. "And would I be correct in assuming you would have fought your way out of a situation, Windy?"

 **::** _Slag, right I would have! Those pieces of scrap from the pits of Unicron wouldn't have stood a chance._ **::** she declared.

"I don't think this is really the time to be saying such things..." Violetwind muttered under her breath.

The mech glanced down at his desk. "Perhaps I might have had four bodies on my hands then..."

 **::** _Too right! I- Oh..._ **::** her inner companion settled down. **::** _That probably wouldn't have gone down well..._ **::**

"No," he replied, looking back at the femme. Standing up, he leaned against the desk. "Thank you for your help. I do hope Moscardo and his companions do not cause you further trouble but if they do, I am only a comm link away."

Also standing up, she smiled. "Thank you, Prowl. I'll try to remember that next time."

 **::** _Don't worry. I'll remind her,_ **::** Windy assured him.

"Have a safe solar cycle," he dipped his head at her departure.

"Thanks again," she smiled as she paused at the door. "It's good to know we have someone to rely on to help keep the peace around here."

"Just doing my duty, ma'am," he replied humbly, albeit with a small smile.

~oOo~

Entering the Hall of Records, Violetwind was met by the short black and yellow mech. As usual, Bumper was all grins and pleased to see her.

"It all went well with Prowl, then?"

"Yes, everything was sorted out," she told him.

"That's good, cause you've got a visitor," he started walking off expecting her to follow.

"A visitor?" she muttered in surprise, not immediately going after him. Quickly realising he was leaving her behind, the femme ran to catch up. "What do you mean I've go a visitor? I don't get visitors unless they're my friends and even then they usually check to see if I'm here or at the medical centre."

"Well today you do. It's some older bot named Pianor. He was pretty insistent on talking with you but he didn't tell me why. So, I just let him wait in the reading room."

"I wonder what he wants," she muttered looking down at the floor in thought.

 _'I don't recognise the name. No idea why he'd want to see you.'_

"Guess you'll have to ask him yourself," the mech stopped beside the door to the reading room and turned to face her.

"Guess I will," she replied with a nod. "Thanks, Bumper."

"You're most welcome," he grinned. "I'll leave you to it." With that he walked away, leaving her to confront the stranger alone.

 _'Well, what are you slagging waiting for? I wanna know what he's here for,'_ urged her impatient inner companion.

 _Alright, alright. I'm going._

Opening the door she stepped in, quickly spotting the single bot inside. He was metallic bronze in colour. He had a boxy appearance, nothing like the usual smooth lines of most other bots. His form reminding her of an upright piano and if his name was any indication, that might be his alternate mode.

Hearing her enter, Pianor turned around, letting his gaze rest upon her. "Miss, Violetwind?"

"Yes, that would be me," she closed the door behind her. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Yes, I did. My name is Pianor and I work at Maccadam's Old Oil House. The owner Maccadam sent me with an invitation."

Moving closer, she noticed he was only about her own hight, quiet small for a mech, yet still not as short as Bumper. He also was much older than herself, possibly closer to Ratchet's age.

"An invitation?" she repeated.

"Oh, yes, yes," he shifted his weight between his pedes, "You've been invited along with the rest of the council, and any other friends you'd like to bring to the Oil House's reopening," the mech explained.

"That's very kind of you."

 _'By Primus, the Oil House! It's back! Slag, I never thought I'd be able to go. This is going to be great!'_

"We do hope you'll make it. It's happening tonight actually."

"Tonight?" she repeated in surprise.

"Yes, well..." he glanced down at the floor, wringing his hands, "Maccadam is of course sorry about the short notice."

"No, don't worry about it," Violetwind tried a assure him, "Um, I'm sure it's fine. You, uh, have talked to the others, right?"

The bronze coloured mech looked back at her, "Yes. Oh yes! Yes, I have. They are most pleased by the reopening."

"Um, well I guess I can't really say no then."

 _'Yes!'_

"Thank you! I am certain you will all enjoy yourselves. I will be providing the music, so if you have any requests, be sure to talk to me," Pianor smiled, visibly relaxing. "I'd best be getting on. There is still much to be done before tonight."

He headed for the door, which the femme opened for him. With a smile she leaned against the door frame and waved. "It was very nice of you to invite us. I'll be seeing you later."

"I'll keep an optic out for you, miss," he smiled back.

"Thank you Pianor. Have a good day."

"You too, miss," the mech nodded politely and headed off.

 _'Awesome! This is gonna be great! We're going to Maccadam's Old Oil House!'_ excitement rolled off Windy.

"I just have one question..." Violetwind tapped her chin with a finger.

 _'What?'_

"What exactly _is_ Maccadam's Old Oil House?"

 _'Oh, it was just this popular establishment before, and even during, the war. I never got to visit myself, but I'm eager to do so now!'_

"So like a fancy restaurant?"

 _'Uh, yeah. You could say that...'_

* * *

Pianor was one of the names suggested for the piano transformer that works at Maccadam's. Since writing this chapter he's officially been named Tusks. But I like Pianor better, it's cuter and I feel more befitting the character. (well the one in my story anyway :P)  
And don't be fooled by the relatively peaceful past few chapters. Things are gonna pick up really soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Really sorry this chapter's late. Things got a little busy with me going away for a weekend and trying to finish July's Camp Nano and actually doing this crazy thing called socialisation. But this chapter's a bit longer today because really wanted it to end a certain place^^

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Violetwind spent the rest of the day at the medical centre, continuing to repair the wounded bots from the stasis pods, most of which were now empty. She tried to persuade Knock Out to come along to the Maccadam's Old Oil House but again he declined. This disappointed her but did her best to not let it show. It was his decision whether or not he wanted to socialise.

"Hey, any pretty little purple femmes in here?" called out a familiar voice as they entered the building.

Violetwind turned around to see Smokescreen poke his head through the door of the med bay. She smiled, shaking her head.

Glancing up from repairing the final bot, Knock Out said in a sly tone, "I believe you may be looking in the wrong place. Isn't anyone like that in here."

"Knock Out," she scolded lightly, before turning back to Smokescreen as he joined her side.

"Shame, I'll just have to take this one with me to the party," he slipped an arm over Violetwind's shoulders.

She felt a warm glow in her spark at his presence, happy to be with him.

"You don't mind if I steal this one away, do you Knock Out?"

"Go ahead, you _lovebirds_." He pointed at Smokescreen, "I don't need you hanging around here and touching stuff. Enough things have gone missing already."

"Still haven't found the missing tools and arms?" the young mech asked.

Violetwind shook her head. "Nope. Not even Knock Out's buffer has turned up."

"I do miss that... The spare just doesn't do as nice a job on my paint..." The vain medic sadly looked down at his chassis, which lacked its usual shiny lustre.

"Uh, right..." Smokescreen raised an optic ridge at him, not quite sure what to think. He almost made a joke about it but held his tongue. Instead he turned to look at the femme, "Well anyway. How about you and I head off and we'll leave 'Mr Finish' over there to his patient."

She grinned, "Rightee-o." Violetwind gave the mech on the table a gentle pat on the arm. "Knock Out'll have you fixed up in no time. Take care."

The pair left the building and Violetwind transformed into her vehicle mode. She idled for a moment as she waited for Smokescreen to join her. However, when he did not she questioned the mech. "Aren't you coming, Smoke?"

"Actually, I was thinking we could walk."

 _'That's not like him.'_

Returning to robot mode she looked at him in surprise. "You sure? You know it would be quicker to drive, right? It's not like you to take things a bit slower."

"I know," he grinned. "I just thought it would be nice for us to enjoy one another's company with a nice stroll through the city." The mech offered her an arm in a gentlemanly manner.

Although surprised by his suggestion, the femme was ultimately pleased, a smile finding its way onto her faceplates. Slipping her arm into his she allowed him to lead her off.

Walking along she glanced at the buildings around them. "You know this is very nice of you."

"I know," he gave her a cheeky grin.

The femme playfully bumped him, muttering sarcastically, "You're so modest."

"Aren't I just? I don't know how anyone can stand it," the mech replied bumping her back.

Giggling she shook her helm. "I don't know either."

The walked along for a little while when suddenly Smokescreen broke the silence. "Vi?"

"Yes, Smoke," she glanced up at him, noticing a mischievous gleam in his optics.

"What would you say if I asked you to be my sparkmate?"

 _'Woah.'_

"You're not being serious are you? That's like a joke, right?" But it was no joke. He looked serious about it. "Smoke, I..." The femme looked away, her pedes bringing her to a stop. She let her arm slip out from his and hung her head.

Concern crossed his face and he moved to stand in front of her. "Vi, what's wrong? I'm sorry if I upset you. I-"

"No," she cut him off, "It's not you. It's just..."

"Hey, what is it? You can tell me," his voice was soft as he lifted her helm. Smokescreen saw the tears starting to form in her optics. "Vi..."

His care set off a pang in her spark, letting loose the waterfall of tears. She was glad the streets were empty, lest she cause a spectacle. Deep sobs racked her body as she tried to avoid looking up into the mech's optics.

"It's me..." she cried. "It- it's me."

"You?" Smokescreen looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean it's you?"

 _'Yeah, what in the slagging name of Primus are you getting at?'_

Pulling her head away, Violetwind raised her hands to her face, hiding behind them. "It's what I am. I'm not normal, Smokescreen. I can't ever be normal, and I'm not even sure want to be. I'm part of Windy and she's part of me. You can't separate us. You can't have one without the other..."

 _'So?'_

The mech rested his hands on her shoulders. "Good thing I like the both of you then. And I wouldn't dream of trying to separate you two. You're a two package deal, I get that."

"It isn't just that," she continued to sob. "It's just... I'm not really one of you. I'm not Cybertronian! I'm a _human_! Or I was... I don't know anything about being a sparkmate. Or how marriage works here. Or even if we could. Windy and I already share a body and a spark. What if something happened? I don't even fully understand this bonding business! This joining souls for life thing is beyond what I even used to think could happen! And why would you want me? I'm nothing amazing."

Windy was too shocked to say anything. She didn't really have any answers, nor any idea of how to comfort the girl. Sure she'd know of some feelings of hesitation from the femme towards thought of making it official with Smokescreen but it had never been put together in such a manner before. She was glad the mech was there.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay, Vi. I know what you were and I know who you are, both you and Windy. And I still love you anyway. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't," he smiled as she slowly let her hands drop from her face. Wiping the lubricant from her cheeks with his finger, Smokescreen lifted her head to look into her optics. "And that's the thing about spark bonding. Nobody can really explain it. It just is. But I would never force you into something you weren't ready for."

"But," Violetwind sniffled, looking up at him with tears glistening in her optics, "why would you even want me to be your lifelong partner? Why me? Why us?"

"Because I love you. Both of you. I love your strengths, and I love you in spite of your weaknesses. If I couldn't deal with all that, I would never have given you that first kiss. I knew I was taking on everything about the both of you..."

The heavy weight of worry eased from the femme's spark. Her hands reached up to his, enfolding her fingers around his hands. The smallest of smiles told of the lifting of her pain. "Smokescreen... I love you, but..."

The mech's expression showed his disappointment but he still smiled. "I know. You're not ready."

"Not now..." she affirmed.

"Then I can wait. I won't give up on you, you know."

"And I hope you never will..."

"Never," he repeated. "Come on. Let's get to that party. We don't want the others to wonder where we are."

Violetwind nodded and they continued on their way, hand in hand, as they hurried along.

From the shadows a pair of glowing yellow optics watched the young couple depart. He had overheard the entire conversation, finding it to be a little confusing. However, he was sure there was someone who would like to know of the information he had gained from it. He had to get back.

Turning around he trotted silently into the darkness.

~oOo~

The rest of the walk had been quiet. Neither one sure what to say. But thankfully the couple soon arrived at Maccadam's Old Oil House, Violetwind having removed all trace of her tears. She hoped nobody would notice the awkwardness between her and Smokescreen.

Taking a deep breath she tried to take her mind off it. Instead she turned her attention to the room as they were guided to the table in the far corner. The place had a pleasant feel to it, having been newly refurbished. It was also evidently rather popular, already full of mechs and femmes. Every single table was full, making her glad they'd been invited by the owner himself. She noticed they all appeared to be drinking from some sort of cups. Most were made of metal but a few seemed to be of a glass like substance but not as clear and tinted various dull colours.

Violetwind spied an upright piano up the back playing itself. She concluded that it must have been Pianor, the mech who came to tell her about the invitation. Smiling, she waved, though not sure if he could even see her in his alt mode.

By then they had reached their table, Arcee the first to address the pair, "It's about time you two arrived, what took you so long?"

Raising a cup of energon in their direction, Coriolis teased, "I bet they were off having a bit of smooching time!"

Not looking at the femme, Violetwind's cheeks flushed as she took a seat.

Smokescreen sat beside her, replying with a light smile, "Coz of course we don't do _anything_ else in our free time together."

"Well, Prowl _did_ take your pranking away," Bumblebee pointed out with a cheeky grin.

"I would have thought our young ones would be thinking of becoming sparkmates," Elita One smiled as she took a sip of her energon.

The pair shared a quick glance, neither one about to admit what had occurred earlier. The mech made a show of waving a hand showing off his trademark grin, "Well, ya know, we've got plenty of time. No need to rush the inevitable."

Bouncing in her seat, Moonracer flung her arms about, almost knocking over the cups of energon belonging to those sitting either side of her belonging to Chromia and Bumblebee. "But come on! We know you two are supposed to be together! What're you waiting for?"

Squirming under all the looks, Violetwind stared down at the table. "Um, well, like Smoke said, there's no need to, um, rush things..."

Sitting beside her, Elita One wrapped an arm around the femme's shoulder, her voice soft as she noticed how uncomfortable Violetwind looked with the talk. "Of course not. There's absolutely no hurry."

"So what drinks are you two having?" Wheeljack asked, changing the conversation, "I'll flag down the waiter."

"They have anything good?" Smokescreen asked back.

Ultra Magnus lifted his metal cup. "Their Botropolis Special is rather good," he said before taking a sip.

"So what are they made out of?" Violetwind questioned, leaning over to take a look inside Elita One's drink. It had a few metal filings in it, but otherwise, the energon was a seemingly a normal blue.

 _'Energon. So let's get some,'_ Windy muttered eagerly.

"It's high grade energon," Prowl spoke up, "Refined differently to regular energon. I do not normally consume such drinks."

"Why not?" The femme glance curiously in his direction.

 _'Stop asking questions and order a drink,'_ snapped her inner companion.

"Because Prowl's a spoil sport," Coriolis said, taking a sip from her cup.

The mech shot her a glare. "I do not wish to loose grip of my senses."

To help Violetwind understand better, but without giving away her origin as a human, Arcee uttered vaguely as she stared at her cup, "I believe the humans on Earth had something like this on . Alcohol, I believe it was called. None of the children were old enough to consume it, so it was not often spoken of."

The purple femme's optics widened. _Alcohol! You wanted me to drink alcohol!_

Windy huffed. _'Yes, so shut up and order. I think a pure blend with some iridium and iron mixed in would be nice.'_

 _I'm not drinking alcohol._

 _'Well, it's not really alcohol. It's high grade. They're different.'_

 _I don't care what it's called! It's the same thing! I didn't drink alcohol as a human and I'm not drinking any now. And that's final!_

 _'Oh, really...'_

Around her the conversation about alcohol and Earth continued.

"Agent Fowler mentioned it a few times," added Bulkhead. "Occasionally muttering about going to a bar as well."

"Them humans seemed like an odd bunch," Ironhide commented, cup of energon in his hand.

"Good bunch, though," Bumblebee muttered, staring a little sadly at the table.

"Do you think I could visit there one day?" Moonracer jumped in but kept her arms to herself this time. Chromia and Bumblebee still made sure to keep their cups out of her reach, just in case. "I want to go see the little Earth creatures. And meet some of those humans! They seem so interesting! I really wanna meet your partner, Bulk. She seems wild. I can hardly _believe_ some of the stories you've told about her."

The mech chuckled, memories of his human partner filtering though his thoughts. "One day I'll have to take you. She loves meeting new bots."

"Just beware of all the questions she asks without even taking a breath to pause," Smokescreen smiled, recalling the barrage of questions the girl had thrown at him when he first entered the Autobot base.

Beside the mech, Violetwind clutched at her helm, head down and her optics screwed shut. She clenched her denta lest she cry out loud. _Alright stop it!_ She shouted at Windy through the pain. _I'll have some of your stupid high grade energon._

The pain subsided and she relaxed. _Scrap I hate you._

 _'And I love you too,'_ her companion replied. The femme could have sworn she could feel a sly grin rolling off her.

While the others talked, Elita One leaned over to whisper, "Are you alright?"

Glancing at her, she nodded. "Can you order me a glass of high grade?"

"Dear, if you've already got a helm-ache a drink's not going to help it."

"No, I'm fine. Just please order me something," she insisted. _I apparently need to feed my inner alco..._

 _'Shut up you.'_

"If you're sure sweetie?" At Violetwind's node Elita One waved over a waiter. "Can we get another round of drinks over here and a Black Velvet over here for my friend. And what about you, Smoke?"

"I'll take a Kremzee."

The waiter nodded and left to get their order. It wasn't long before he returned and passed out everyone's drinks. As hers sat in front of her, Violetwind stared at it, her faceplates crinkled up in uncertainty.

 _'It slagging well ain't there to look pretty. Drink up.'_

 _I can't believe I'm doing this..._

Picking up the cup, she was about to take a sip when, Ultra Magnus lifted his glass to propose a toast. "I know this is not a formal occasion but I'd like to say a few words. First, I am glad to see you all here, that we may all better work together as more than colleagues. That, like what those on Earth taught me, we shall be stronger than cogs in a machine and more like a family."

"Well, said," grinned Bumblebee as he raised a cup as well. "To family!"

"To family," they cheered together, glasses raised before taking a drink.

The purple femme hesitated but at Windy's urging took her first sip of the Cybertronian equivalent of an alcoholic beverage. Placing it down, she was not sure what to think of it. It wasn't horrible tasting like she had been dreading but she did not enjoy its taste like she did her energon coffee.

"I propose a toast to a new Cybertron," Ironhide drawled.

"To a new Cybertron!" everyone cheered again, raising their glasses to take another drink.

This time Violetwind did not mind the taste so much, already feeling a slight buzz in her circuits.

"And to a planet without Shockwave!" declared Grimlock as he slammed his cup down on the table.

"Here, here!" cried his Dinobot companions.

Ultra Magnus placed his cup down, keeping his optics on it as he spoke, "It is a shame we failed to capture him once again. He continues to slip through our servos."

"Yes, but we were close this time," Prowl said, "The team found evidence that he was there mere cycles before they arrived."

"We'll get that fragger yet," Coriolis grumbled, "He can't keep slipping through our fingers. He'll make a mistake someday. And when he does, _we'll get him_!"

"And Dinobots want first piece," Grimlock gripped his cup a little too tightly, warping its shape under his strength.

Swoop rested an arm on his friend to calm him down, "It's ok, Grimlock. Justice will be done."

"We'll get him," agreed Slug.

Sludge and Snarl also chimed in their agreements.

The conversation soon turned to other topics and as the night wore on, more drinks were consumed. Most were still alert, though none more so than Prowl and Bluestreak, who had abstained from drinking. Everyone was enjoying themselves, hardly even noticing the purple femme that sat quietly fiddling with some metal filings on the table.

With little nudges, pokes and prods from the femme, the pile of shavings started to take shape. It was a small figure, horse like in shape, with front legs raised off the ground in a rear. Its mane and tail were long and flowing and – in her minds eye – they were a light pink colour. From the little creature made of filings' back came shapes that resembled wings. And despite it not being so, to her, the little pony's coat was a soft yellow.

Glancing over at the femme, Elita One noticed her poking at the metal shavings. Leaning over she muttered quietly, "Violetwind stop playing with the metal filings,"

"Bu- I made a Pegasus-us-us!" she protested in a slur, loud enough for the table to hear. She looked up at the pink femme with an unfocused gaze. "Is Flu'ershy..."

Everyone turned to raise their optic ridges at the femme, clear looks of suspicion and disbelief on their faceplates.

Coriolis was the first to break the silence. "I think that one's had enough for the night."

 _'Hey, what does she know! We can totally handle ourself, right Vi?'_

"She don' know noffing," the femme slurred under her breath.

 _'Actually, maybe on second thoughts we've had enough.'_

"What'chu talkin' 'bout?" Violetwind muttered more loudly this time.

"I think, she's saying you've had enough drinks for tonight," Smokescreen wrapped an arm around her shoulders, knowing she hadn't been talking to Coriolis.

"Fine..." the femme huffed, folding her arms and glaring at the table.

"Perhaps you should take Violet home," suggested Chromia, both hands around her cup as it rested on the table.

"Yah femme could use some rest," Ironhide added, giving a nod in her direction before taking a sip from his glass.

"Yes, perhaps it's time we got you home, Vi," the mech pushed his chair away to stand. He offered her a hand, "Come, sweetspark."

Violetwind stared at his hand for a moment before taking it allowing the mech to help her up. Overcharged on high grade, her stabilisers didn't fully function causing her to stumble. The action caused her to giggle, almost falling before Smokescreen caught her.

"Woah, careful now," he admonished lightly, lettering her lean against him. "We'll see you guys later."

"Bye everyone!" Violetwind waved as she was led away.

Outside the femme shook free from Smokescreen's grip, almost skipping as she went. "Let's 'ave a wrace, Smokey! I bet I coul'... beat you!"

"Woah, hey. No," he quickly followed, reaching out after her. Grabbing her shoulders he turned her around to face him. "I think we'll just walk, ok?"

"Aww buts tha's no f- *hic* un..." she whined, her voice thick with drink.

The mech grinned, "I know. But, maybe you can make this a game." Smokescreen turned the femme around and starter walking towards the Hall of Records. "How about you open a comm link with me?"

"But wh *hic* why... would I do that? That's no game."

"Please, just for me," he said.

"Fiiine... if you really me want to," she murmured, opening a comm link. "Only cuz i like you."

Smokescreen sighed. "Windy, are you there? You're the one who made her drink, aren't you?"

 **::** _It wasn't me! She did it!_ **::** Windy protested.

The mech frowned. "Windy, stop lying, I know you caused it. Just, why?"

 **::** _I... I wanted some high grade. I knew with a bit of persuasion I could get her to drink it even if she didn't want to._ **::**

"Yeah, she nasty," grumbled Violetwind, almost tripping over her own pedes.

"Wait, how come Vi is drunk, but you're not affected?" he asked Windy, glancing over at the femme with a raised optic, trying to keep her from falling over.

She didn't reply for a moment, the thought not having occurred to her. **::** _I don't really know. We should technically both be affected the same. I mean I can feel the effects of the high grade but obviously not as much as she does. I'm actually surprised she had so little tolerance for the stuff. She is in_ my _body after all._ **::**

"Perhaps a question for Ratchet next time we speak to him. And next time no more than one cup ok?"

"No cups," came a slurred declaration from Violetwind, the femme waving her arm in emphasis. "No... cups... *hic* cups."

 **::** _What! No way! You can't deny me that! You're not the boss of me,_ **::** yelled her inner companion.

"Windy," Smokescreen growled. "This is clearly bad for your health. I will not have you risking the both of your lives. As Vi said, no more drinks."

 **::** _Actually, she said no cups-_ **::**

"Windy..."

 **::** _Oh, fine then. Ruin all my fun,_ **::** she grumbled.

"Fuhn!" The intoxicated femme cried out, "I know somsin' *hic* fun! I'll sing y'all a song!"

The meh took a deep breath. This could be a long walk back.

"This one is from when I was lil kid. I's call the twelf days o' Chris'mass. Bu' i's a Aussie vers'on.  
 _"On the firs' day of Christmas,  
My 'rue love sen' ta me,  
A kooka- *hic* burra in a g-um tree.  
On the secon' day of Chris'mas,  
My 'rue love sen' ta me,  
Two sna'es on *hic* skis,  
And a kookaburra in a gum tree.  
On the third day of Chris'mas,  
My 'rue love sen' ta me,  
Th-free wet galahs..."_

They were almost back to the Hall as Violetwind came to the end of the song. For the _second_ time. Smokescreen had been a good sport, merely letting her sing without any complaints. Windy on the other hand wasn't so pleased.

 **::** _Would you please, slagging_ shut. up! **::** But her shout went ignored by the femme as she continued singing the last verse.  
 _"...And a kooka *hic* burra in a gum tree.  
On the twelf day of Christmas,  
My 'rue love sent ta me,  
Twelve possums playin',  
'leven lizards leapin',  
Ten wombats washin',  
Nine crocs a-snoozin'?  
Eight 'ingos dancin',  
Seven emus layin',  
Six s'arks a-surfin',  
Five kangaroos,  
Four lyrebirds,  
Th-free wet galahs,  
Two snakes on skis,  
And a kookaburra in a gum tree._"

They entered the Hall of Records and the mech led her through the building.

"Well, here we are. Back to your room, Vi. Now you can get some recharge and sleep off that high grade," Smokescreen said as they walked in and over to her berth, helping her lie down.

As she was going down, Violetwind wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close, "I'ma sowy for earliers..."

His optic ridges pinched in confusion, as he tried to get her to lie down. "What do you mean?"

Letting him slip from her grasp, the femme lay back, her optics half closed. "For bein' such a baby an'... an' no as-septing your proposal..."

"Vi..." he looked down at her with sad optics.

"I didn' mean no hurt to you..." she mumbled, her optics fully closing as she fell into recharge.

"It's ok..." the mech muttered softly, brushing a hand against her helm. "No matter what, I still love you..."

~oOo~

Elsewhere, a four-footed creature carefully padded into a dimly lit room, his claws making a soft clink as they hit the ground. Dark armour plating covered his body, only differing as a dark grey covered his underbelly and yellow glowing markings lined some edges of the armour on his back and tail.

He slowly approached another from behind, the mech having his back turned, working on something at a bench. The second did not turn around as he spoke, his voice dull and emotionless, "You have returned early."

The first creature transformed, shifting from his quadrupedal beast mode to a biped one. The transformed form shorter than the mech he was with. His speech was rough and disjointed, finding it difficult to get the words out. "Y- yes, Ma- ster. I. Have news..."

Where most would have turned around with interest, this mech did not, merely continuing with his work. "What is so important that you had to return to tell me?"

The Predacon glanced at the floor, a feeling uncertain about the information. He did not understand what it meant but hoped his master would have some use of it. "This femme... differ- ent..."

"How so?"

"Human..."

The mech turned from his work to look upon the beast, his single red optic conveying no emotion, despite his hidden interest. "Designation?"

He recalled the odd encounter he witnessed. "Violetwind."

The faceless mech tilted his helm, a realisation hitting him about what it must mean. He needed to find out more about her. "Bring her to me," he ordered. "Alive..."

* * *

My Little Pony reference. No shame :D Much cliffhanger.

Also, fun fact, there are a couple of different Aussie versions of the Twelve Days of Christmas. If you've got nothing better to do, I suggest looking them up. (and if you've really got nothing better to do, look up the Aussie version of Jingle Bells and try to understand what it's talking about lols)

Side note: The correct pronunciation of emu is e _e-mew_ not e _e-moo_. Just make the sound like you're saying the letter U or you.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! I love you all for just dropping by :D

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

The morning after the party at Maccadam's Old Oil House, Violetwind awoke with a splitting helm-ache. Swinging her legs of the berth, she sat up to cradle her helm in her hands with a groan.

"Windy... please tell me that's you so you can make it stop..."

 _'Sorry, girl. Not me. That would be a result of the high grade.'_

"The stuff _you_ made me drink you little piece of scrap," the femme closed her optics as another throb of pain hit her.

 _'Um, yeah. I'm sorry about that...'_ Windy apologised.

She grunted, "You should be." With a sigh, Violetwind lifted her head from her hands and opened her optics. "Do you guys have any cures for hangovers? Coffee or pickle juice was always recommended back home"

Windy thought for a moment. It had been a long time since she'd even partaken of high grade energon, let alone consumed enough to get a hangover. _'I suppose energon coffee would help. We're going to see Knock Out, perhaps you could ask him.'_

"Mhmm, might do that now. Remember to say quiet," she warned.

 _'I know, I know,'_ her inner companion replied, _'We don't need him to know 'bout me.'_

The femme opened up a comm link to the medic.

 **::** I don't usually get calls from femmes so early in the morning, **::** Knock Out teased.

Violetwind let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm not in the mood for that."

 **::** Something wrong? **::** he asked. **::** It's not usual of you to give me social calls. The party not go well? **::**

"The party itself was fine. I think I had too much high grade energon, though," she told him, resting her head in her hands again.

 **::** Ah, a hangover then, **::** she could hear him smirking through the comm link.

"Yes."

 **::** And I suppose you came to me for a cure? **::**

"Yes. Do you have anything?" she asked hopefully.

 **::** I do. **::** Knock Out hid his amusement. **::** Come on down to the medical centre and I'll give you something to help with the pain. I also suggest you don't drive. Your sensors may not fully be online. Should you encounter trouble you may not react quick enough. **::**

"Alright. I'll be down there soon then." The femme raised herself to her pedes, feeling a little dizzy as she did so, "Just... give me some time. I might be a while..."

 **::** Hope you're not too sick. We've still got the rest of those stasis pods to open. **::**

"Yes, yes," she replied. "Bye, Knock Out."

Violetwind closed the comm link and Windy immediately piped up.

 _'Does that mech think about anyone other than himself?'_

"I don't think so... But anyway, let's get going. Whatever he's got to get rid of this helm-ache I could do with," the femme muttered as she wandered out of her room to get a cup of energon.

While sitting in the break room with her morning up of energon coffee, Bumper walked in. Data pads were cradled under his arm and cheery smile flashed on his face.

"Hi, Violet! How're things this morning?"

The femme groaned, briefly closing her optics as she let her cup rest on the table. "For once could you not be so chipper?"

He chuckled, "Not feeling too great there?"

 _'He's a genius,'_ muttered Windy.

"No," Violetwind shook her head.

"Partied too hard, huh?" the mech smirked, placing the data pads he was carrying on the table.

She didn't answer for a few nano-kliks, taking a sip of her coffee. Looking up at him she replied, "I wouldn't know. I had a few glasses of high grade energon and don't remember much."

 _'You didn't miss much,'_ muttered Windy offhandedly. _'Just some conversation of some sort, you making a little pony from the metal filings, and then you singing a song as Smoke walked us home. You're singing skills have something to be desired.'_

"Oh, that good?" teased Bumper. "Well, I hope you're feeling better soon. I'd better get going. I know you're scheduled to help Knock Out with the stasis pods again and I've got a bit to do in your absence."

Preparing to leave, he picked up the data pads, tucking them under his arm.

A small smile, crossed Violetwind's faceplates. "I think this place would fall apart without you. Don't worry though, tomorrow I'll be sticking around here. We should finish up the stasis pods, later today."

"I'll bet Knock Out will be glad to get rid of them all," the mech started to head for the door.

 _'Slag he will.'_

"As will I."

 _'Only thing he'd like better would be to get his buffer back.'_

Pausing at the door, he waved. "Goodbye, Violet,"

"Bye, Bumper." the femme waved back as he left.

 _'Slag, that kid's a life saver sometimes.'_

"I know, right? Saves us so much work."

Just then, her audio receptor alerted here to a call. It was from Smokescreen. Opening it she soon heard his voice.

 **::** How're you feeling, my sweet femme? **::**

"I've been better," she told him. "I didn't cause too much trouble last night did I?"

 **::** Nah, you were fine. Gotta sort out something with Ironhide in a nano-klik, but just had to check up on you first. **::**

"Thanks, Smoke."

An awkward silence settled over them. Not even Windy was bold enough to break it. Violetwind wished there was something she could say about what happened the day before. But nothing came to mind. What did you say to someone after you rejected their proposal? It wasn't as if she didn't love him back. She did. Yet, she was scared.

 **::** Uh, so... I gotta go now. You take it easy today, alright? **::**

"I will," she assured him.

 **::** _I'll make sure she doesn't try too much._ **::** Windy said.

 **::** See ya. **::**

"Bye."

The comm link clicked off and they were left in silence.

Slowly Violetwind rose to her pedes, placing her mug in the sink. "I guess it's time to go see what Knock Out can do about this helm-ache. I sure hope nobody else calls. It's really not helping..."

 _'Yeah. Don't those fraggers know that.'_ Her inner companion grumbled. Her voice became softer as something occurred to her, _'Well... To be honest, it's probably just cause they care.'_

As she was headed for the door another call came through.

 _'Speak of the pit spawn...'_

 **::** Hiya, Vi! **::**

 **::** _Moonracer, quiet down. She's not up for your loudness._ **::**

"Hi, Cor. Hi, Moon," the femme winced as she stepped out of the building into the brighter light. She squinted until her optics could handle the glare of Cybertron's sun shining down at them.

 **::** I'm sorry, Vi, **::** the younger femme said more quietly than her excited greeting.

"It's alright. Just done keep it up, ok?" Violetwind replied, her voice sounding tired. "I'm already headed off to see Knock Out. He said he's got something for my helm-ache,"

 **::** Guess we don't have to ask how your doing then, **::** Coriolis concluded. **::** Hope you're feeling better soon, Vi. **::**

"Thanks, Cor." She smiled despite the dull pain.

 **::** Tomorrow's a work day at the Hall, right? Cor, and I shall come visit you! We know how dreary you find it there sometimes. We'll come brighten your day up! **::** Moonracer practically bounced through the call with her excitement.

 **::** _Calm down, Moon. Quiter tones,_ **::** Windy tried to pacify the femme.

 **::** Perhaps we'd just better let you go then, **::** suggested the silver seeker. **::** Later, Vi, Windy. **::**

 **::** We'll catch you tomorrow! Oh, sorry... **::** she dropped her voice to a whisper, **::** Bye guys. **::**

"I'll see you then. Thanks." Violetwind let out a sigh as the call ended. "I'm not sure I'll answer the next person that tries to contact me..."

Windy chuckled in amusement. _'Think of it this way. At least you only have so many friends and not a billion of people wanting to see you.'_

"True," she muttered under her breath as she walked alone.

A mech walked out in front of her, stopping and blocking her way. He stopped so suddenly that she almost ran into him. He was taller than her, about the size of Smokescreen. He had dark armour, almost a black, with some yellow colouring on his helm and shoulders.

"Um, I'm sorry," she quietly apologised, looking up at him. There was something about his appearance that reminder her of someone.

Then glancing down, her optics widened as her gaze rested on the symbol on his chest.

 _A Predacon!_

Although his symbol had a deep scratch through the mark, like a metal scar. Her optics flicked upward again as she took a step back, arms raised in case she needed to defend herself. On the mech's neck there were more scratches. Some crude repair had been done on them but from what she could tell, they would never fully heal.

 _'Vi, I strongly suggest we get the slag away from here.'_

With his glowing, yellow optics feeling like they were boring into her, she could hardly disagree. _Yeah, I think well take another route._

"S- s-sorry for bothering you..." she said turning around to walk away, her door wings quivering.

She had not gotten more than a few steps when he spoke, his voice rough and broken, "Ma- ster. Want... you."

Looking over her shoulder, Violetwind saw him transform. His beast mode stood as high as where her ribs would have ended had she still be human. Not about to wait around to see what happened she too dropped down into her alternate mode.

 _'Vi, gun it!'_

"Already on it!" Without hesitating, the femme sped off.

Focusing a side view mirror behind her, she caught sight of the Predacon chasing her down on foot, as he didn't possess wings.

 _'What the slag did he mean by that?! His boss?! Predaking?! I woulda thought he'd have let go by now! I mean he does have his own land and everything!'_

"I get the feeling this isn't Predaking..."

 _'Then who-'_ it dawned on her. _'Shockwave... That slagging piece of scrap! But why?'_

"I think-" the femme skidded around a corner trying to loose her follower, "I think he must have found out about us."

 _'But how? There's no way he could have.'_

"I don't know but there's no other reason he'd want us. We have absolutely nothing else to offer him."

 _'Slag.'_

Taking another tight corner, Violetwind quickly ducked into an alley and transformed. Pressing herself against the wall, she tried to still her heavily beating spark and keep her panting quiet.

 _'I doubt this will fool him for long.'_

 _Time for some back up._ The femme lifted a hand to the side of her helm in order to contact Smokescreen and Prowl. However, before she could do so, the Predacon came around the corner. She gasped as he spotted her. Then, before she had the chance to do anything else, he pounced.

Large plates that had covered the mechs back were raised like the sails on a ship as he jumped at her. His triangular head and squarish jaw showed his fangs, mouth open in his leap. A spiked tail, half the length of his body, kept him balanced.

His font claws made contact with the femme, the force of his jump knocking her over. Her body hit the ground, the beast standing over her.

 _'Vi. Guns. now!'_ Windy ordered.

As per her training, Violetwind immediately did as she was commanded, blasters transforming on her arms. Aiming her weapons she shot right into the Predacon's face.

He shrieked, front limbs waving over his head to rid himself from the pain, but mostly from shock. This gave her enough room to escape. Jumping up she took out a sword on her right arm.

By now, the beast had recovered and was growling at her, tail swishing in irritation.

With door wings shaking and blaster trained on him, Violetwind stuttered trying to talk him down, "P- p- please. Please stop. I'm- I'm sure we can come to a- a peaceful solution. You work for Shockwave, right? Maybe if you bring him to me, we can have a nice, civil chat. That would be good, wouldn't it?"

The Predacon deliberately shook his head, continuing growl. He slowly started to pad around her in a circle, not taking his optics from the purple femme.

 _'Scrap you and your peaceful ways. Just shoot him and run!'_

 _Everyone should have a chance. Especially since everyone is capable of change._

 _'Yeah, well, I don't think this guy is going to 'change' any time in the next five nano-kliks, so just get the slag out of here!'_

Firing a few shots in his direction, Violetwind made a dash for the street. They only served to distract him for a second, the beast chasing after her again, easily catching up. Running alongside her, he clamped his jaws around her leg. The femme cried out in pain, as she was brought to the ground, her weapons returning to hands from the shock. Chin hitting the ground she could taste energon, and it wasn't the nice taste of drinkable energon either.

Behind her, she heard the soft clashing of metal associated with a transformation. Turning her head she caught sight of him as he rested a three fingered hand on her back to hold her down. "I no... wan' to hurt, femme... I jus'... Wan' to... Obey..."

"Please..." Tears started to trickle down her cheeks. "Please, don't take me to Shockwave... You don't have to go back to him either. You can be free and do as you want. You could go live with the other Predacons."

This only caused a snarl to cross his faceplates. "I never. Go- with. Them..."

 _'Uh, ok... That's unusual. Maybe if you can get him talking you could get out of here.'_

Taking a deep breath, Violetwind spoke again, trying to prompt the mech into saying more. "Why? Um, why wouldn't you want to be with the Predacons?"

"Cause I think- I say- They no good," he growled. "Femme come. With me..."

Grabbing her left arm, the mech hauled her to her pedes. Though she struggled in his grip, he was larger and stronger than her. It was useless.

"Femme. Quiet," he ordered, giving her a shake.

 _'Vi, stab at his stomachplates.'_

With a nod, Violetwind brought out her sword on her free arm. Swinging her arm around she sliced the blade at the mech's side. He let out a grunt as it struck, surprised by the attack, thought it did little damage. However, it was enough to get him to let go.

The mech recovered, reaching for her again. She'd hardly gotten more than a few steps before he had her in his gasp again.

"No. Let me go!" she cried out, swinging her sword at him wildly as she panicked.

 _'Vi!'_ Windy shouted. _'Stop, that's not helping!'_

Annoyed by her wild sword swinging, the Predacon grabbed hold of her sword in his hand. While his piercing yellow gaze bored into her, he twisted her sword, breaking it with a resounding snap. Violetwind hissed from the pain. Although it wasn't about to leak energon, lacking any fuel lines, it still contained a few sensors, enough to hurt.

 _'Slag. Vi! Open a comm link! We need help!'_

"Right, I-" she was cut off as the mech punched her helm. The femme was dazed, wobbling on her pedes. The only reason she stayed upright was because the Predacon was holding onto her.

"I. Said- quiet..." he grumbled, hitting her again, this time knocking her out. Shaking his head he muttered, "You... give me. No... choice..."

Carefully picking her up, he headed back to Shockwave.

~oOo~

Some mega-cycles later, Violetwind let out a groan as she awoke. If her helm had been in pain before, it was three times worse now. She tried to lift a hand to cradle her head but it was stopped, held down a blue binding. It was only then, she also realised she was lying against a vertical berth. Glancing down she confirmed her suspicions, wrists and ankles were bound to the table.

The femme experimentally struggled against her bindings, earning a grumble from Windy, _'Slag. We're in it this time...'_

With a sigh Violetwind looked around. _I hope we're not too far from Iacon..._

 _'Me too. It'll make it easier for the others to find us.'_

The room she was in was small and dimly lit, perhaps under the planet's surface. A computer console sat beside her. She surmised that it contained information about all of Shockwave's sick experiments. If she could escape it might provide useful knowledge to the others and hopefully lead to Shockwave's capture. It was not like she was going to try bring him in herself, not with his Predacon around.

Speaking if which, the mech was lying off the side and close to the door in his beast mode. He was keeping a close watch on the femme while he chewed on some metal. Violetwind noticed that the flat, round metal objects looked like hubcaps.

 _I wonder where he got them from._

 _'What? Why do you slagging care?'_ Windy snapped. _'He was the one who captured us! We need to find a way to escape, not ask useless questions. Now try repeating what we did to escape from Ratchet. Get out your sword.'_

Giving a defeated sigh she went to transform her right arm, the one furthest away from the Predacon. But nothing happened.

The femme frowned and tried again. _It's not working._

 _'Frag it! Shockwave must have disabled our T-cog, rendering our weapons useless.'_

 _You can do that?_

 _'Yeah, if you know how. Most medics do.'_

 _How're we getting out of here now? And even if we do get out, it's gonna be a long walk..._ She asked glancing nervously at the Predacon.

Windy sighed. _'I don't know.'_

 _Maybe if I try talking to him again..._

 _'I don't think beasty over there is gonna respond with much but I guess it couldn't hurt. Not like we've got anything better to do.'_

Shifting in her bonds, Violetwind made herself a little more comfortable, which wasn't much considering she was strapped to the upright berth. After taking a deep breath she spoke to the creature. "H-hi..."

He let out a small snort and looked away but she was sure he was sure he was listening.

"Uh, my- my name's Violetwind. Um, what's yours?"

The only sound that could be heard was the scraping of metal against metal as the mech continued to gnaw on the hubcaps.

"Um..." she glanced about, not really sure what to do next. She had expected some sort of response but he just ignored her.

 _'Well this is working.'_ The femme could feel the disapproval from her companion. Windy would surely have given her an optic roll if it were possible.

Yet, Violetwind persevered. "Um, if you won't tell me your name, how- uh, how about I give you a nickname? Um, Spike? How about Spike for the spikes on your tail?"

He let out an annoyed rumble.

"Don't like that one, huh? Ok, how about..." The femme tilted her head as she gazed at him.

Although Windy thought it was a waste of time trying to talk to him, she let Violetwind continue. It was keeping her calm, which was a good thing. The femme was ignorant of the horrors Shockwave inflicted upon those unlucky enough to be in his labs. And so Windy though it prudent to allow her some peace for the time being, although she would find out for herself soon enough, unless help arrived. It wouldn't do her any good to frighten the femme, so she let Violetwind keep her innocence for as long as possible.

"Don't like Sails either? Oh I know! How about Hubcap? Like the ones you're eating," she suggested excitedly.

For the first time since she had started her silly game, he looked in her direction, instilling her with a little hope.

"Hubcap? You like that one?" she leaned forward.

The Predacon tilted his head, making a small sound like a 'maybe.'

Violetwind smiled. "Hubcap it is then. I like that one. Are there any more like you, Hubcap? Does Shockwave have any more Predacons?"

Hubcap sat up, tail curling around his pedes. Looking over at her he nodded.

 _'Oh, you're trying to get information. Nice work.'_

 _Um, actually, I was just trying to make conversation..._

 _'By Primus, if I could facepalm right now.'_

 _I suppose if it gets us information too, that's a good thing, right?_

 _'Yeah, it is. Keep going then.'_

"So Shockwave's made more Predacons?" she asked wanting to double check.

Huffing, he nodded again, with a look that read 'yeah, weren't you paying attention.'

Slumping back against the berth, Violetwind stared down at the floor. If there was more, it would make it harder to fight her way out. Taking on one had been hard enough and he wasn't even as large as most Predacons.

Abandoning his hubcaps, the beast took a few steps toward her. Glancing up she was about to ask what he was doing when all of a sudden he stopped. His head whipped around to face the door, and he scuttled back to his place.

Just as he made it back, the sadistic scientist himself walked in. His single red optic rested on the femme, sending chills up her backstruts.

 _'Shockwave.'_ Windy growled.

"Wh- what do y- you want with m- m- me?" Violetwind questioned the mech as he walked over to the console and began tapping on the keys.

Not looking at her he replied in his dull, emotionless voice, "Test subjects will speak only when spoken to."

Fear quickened her spark, making her stuttering worse. "T- t- test s- s- s- subjects?"

 _'Slag. What does he want with us?'_

A nervous shake came over her door wings even as she rested on top of them.

Picking up a cord, one that she recognised as the cortical psychic patch, Shockwave turned to the Predacon. "You may leave us. Continue your energon scouting."

Hubcap nodded and turned to leave. As the scientist turned his attention back to Violetwind, the beast paused by the door to give her a sad look. Dropping his head he then trotted off.

The captured femme wanted to call out to him, to tell him to come back, but her words caught in her throat, her vocalisers refusing to respond.

"Let us see what your mind reveals," Shockwave muttered, approaching to attach her to a cord for the cortical psychic path.

 _'Slag...'_

* * *

So excited to finally introduce my Predacon OC. I made him over a year ago and it's really nice to finally reveal him in the story. I've linked to a few pictures of him in my profile so you get a better idea of what he looks like. I don't believe my descriptions do him justice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Thanks, Doc," uttered a green mech cheerfully as he headed into the waiting room.

"Mmmm," the medic waved absently as he left.

Truth be told, Knock Out's mind was elsewhere. He had expected his assistant to arrive mega cycles ago. She said she was coming and it wasn't like her to be late either. The walk from the Hall of Records wasn't _that_ long. And he knew that if something important had come up she would've called. She wouldn't have left him to take care of all stasis pods alone.

His was interrupted from his thoughts by a soft feminine voice. "Knock Out?"

He smirked, prepared to scold her for taking so long and leaving him with all the work.

But it wasn't her.

Instead his optics met two femmes entering the med bay. Neither was the purple one he'd been expecting. Instead it was Elita One and Firestar.

"You come for something?" he grunted, turning away from them.

"We were just hoping to say hi to Violetwind. Is she here?" the red and orange femme explained.

"No," he grumbled, "She left me _alone_ with all this work."

The two femmes shared a look. Elita One frowned, "Moon and Cor said she was on her way here. She should have arrived long ago."

"As far as I know she's not been here," the mech replied, a frown crossing his faceplates.

Immediately Firestar raised a hand to the side of her helm, attempting to open a comm link with the femme. After a few nano-kliks she dropped her hand and shook her head. "Nothing."

An uneasy feeling settled over the trio.

"Something tells me this isn't good," Elita One glanced at the other two. "Firestar we need to tell the others. Ask them if they know anything. Knock Out, you let me know if she arrives." The pink femme turned and quickly headed for the door.

"Wait, Elita," Firestar called out, halting the femme. "What about the Bots we came here to process?"

"They'll have to wait," she stated bluntly. "I'm worried about Violetwind. Something might have happened to her."

"But she might just not want to answer. I mean, she _does_ have a mech-friend and _maybe_ something of what was said last night stuck with them. Perhaps they decided it was about time for them to be bonded. If that's the case, they might want some privacy," the femme suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

Knock Out's optics widened a little but otherwise he remained silent.

Frowning at her, Elita One looked unconvinced. "I saw Smokescreen this morning. He was with Ironhide. I believe they were headed out on reconnaissance."

"I'll just see if he's seen her then." For the second time, Firestar opened a comm link but this time she received an answer. "Smokescreen?"

 **::** Hey, Fire, **::** he answered. **::** Something up? Bit of a surprise getting a call from you. Hope it isn't because Prowl wants to arrest me. In my defence, his stock of energon coffee was spiked long before he told us to stop pranking. **::**

"Huh? What?"

 **::** Uh, nothing, **::** he replied quickly. **::** What did you want? **::**

"We're going to need to talk about that later," warned Elita One.

 **::** Uh, heh... Hi Elita. **::**

"Have you seen Violetwind recently?" Firestar turned the conversation back to their main concern.

 **::** No. Not since I left her in recharge last night. I spoke her her briefly earlier today though. Has something happened? **::** he asked, his tone strained with worry.

"We don't know yet," the pink femme told him.

Stepping closer, Knock Out added, "She didn't show up for work today."

There was a few nano-kliks of silence on the other side of the line. Then suddenly Smokescreen burst out, **::** Ironhide and I will be right back. Alert the others and meet back at the Hall of Records. **::**

"We were just about to do that," assured Elita One. "And don't worry. I'm sure she's fine."

 **::** Yeah, **::** he muttered, though unconvinced. Violetwind would never ditch a responsibility, not without a very good reason. And going missing was a pretty compelling reason.

"Wherever she is, we'll find her," declared Firestar.

The comm link clicked off, the pink femme easily moving into authoritative mode. "Fire, contact Prowl. I want him to be there when we arrive. Knock Out, remain here and if Violetwind shows up, contact me immediately."

"Right, Lita."

"Of course."

Elita One led the way out, headed straight for the Hall of Records at top speed, Firestar close on her tailpipe.

Left on his own the red medic gave a sigh, glancing back over at the stasis pods still waiting to be opened and the Bots inside that required repair. "This would be much easier with some help..." Moving back over to the next one he muttered, "What could have happened to that femme?"

~oOo~

Violetwind gasped heavily as Shockwave detached the cortical psychic patch from her helm. Grunting she fought against the restraints holding her down, tears already threatening to spill from her optics.

Windy tried to keep her calm, offering some comfort. _'It's ok, he didn't find anything. We just have to hang on. I'm sure the others are coming for us.'_

"Escape is futile," Shockwave told her as he turned to face the monitor.

With a defeated sigh, the femme relaxed in her bonds. He was right, she wasn't getting out of there on her own. _Soon. They'd better be coming soon... I don't- I don't like this at all._

 _'Slag. It's about to get worse.'_

Glancing over at the Decepticon, Violetwind visibly shuddered as she saw what was in his hand. The mech had picked up two cords. She could only guess what they were for and none of her options were pleasant.

 _Scrap..._ she whimpered.

Approaching her, his single optic glanced down at the cords before looking at her. "Now," he spoke in his emotionless tone, "The cortical psychic patch provided less answers than I would have predicted. However, I conclude that there are other ways to retrieve the information I desire about your processor."

"Y- you won't get anything out of me," she said, unable to hide the waver in her voice.

Shockwave didn't answer, proceeding to attach the cords. Despite her struggles, he pried open the armour plating in her arm and slipped the ends of the cords into her wires. The femme hissed in discomfort, but knew it would only get worse. He did the same to her other arm and turned back to his monitor.

"You will answer my questions. I do not often resort to such interrogation methods. The cortical psychic patch is all I need for most. However, you prove to be an interesting case. Your memories only went back as far as your time on the _Nemesis_."

 _'Must have something to do with that code I wrote to help stabilise us,'_ her companion concluded.

 _Go, Windy. At least that means what you did to us that day is completely wiped from our memories. He can't replicate it._

 _'Yeah, but now we have another problem...'_

"Report honestly or I shall resort to less pleasant method of extraction," he warned, his voice still as dead-pan as ever. "Now, tell me of your origins."

 _'We can't tell him anything! Not a slagging thing! If he ever found a way back to Earth he might experiment on the humans with any information he gets.'_

 _I know..._

Swallowing her fear for the sake of the innocent lives Shockwave could hurt, Violetwind glared up at the mech. "I- I won't tell you anything. I won't let you use wh- what I know to harm any other living thing. My- my friends will be here soon enough and you'll be the one locked up then."

"Your choice is illogical. Your own life for the lives of others," he turned back to the console, a finger hovering over the controls. "You should not place such faith in your companions. They have not found me, so logically, why should they find you?"

He pressed a button and an electrical charge flew down the cords attached to the femme. The current tore through her circuits, and she screamed out in pain, feeling like her arms were being melted from the inside.

Shockwave turned it off and as the pain slowly ebbed away he glanced back at her. "Human, tell me how you came to be inside the body of a Cybertronian femme."

Violetwind stared back up at him, with wide optics and venting heavily, while she debated within herself.

 _'How long do you think you can hold out?'_ Windy asked, worry in her voice. She might no longer have control over her body, but she was still connected to it and was suffering along with the femme, though not to the same degree.

 _Not... Not long... Primus, where are the others?_

~oOo~

"Bumper, have you seen Violetwind?" Smokescreen questioned the mech.

A few other bots were with him in Violetwind's office. All wore looks of concern, each in their own way. Prowl stood beside the mech, carrying an air of calm around him, but his faceplates held a deep frown. Elita One waited patiently nearby but her optics betrayed the worry she felt. Glancing between her and Bumper, Firestar shifted on her pedes but did her best to keep still. Beside her, Bumblebee's optic ridges pinched together with concern, his arms folded. Ironhide stood with his fists clenched, ready tear the city apart in a search for the missing femme.

Confusion crossed Bumper's face as he glanced between the group members. "I haven't seen her since she left for the medical centre. She was going to help Knock Out with the rest of the stasis pods. Has something happened?"

Grunting in frustration Smokescreen walked away a few steps, raising a hand to the back of his helm.

"That femme's gone missin'," said Ironhide.

The small black and yellow mech's confusion changed to horror. "But..."

"She didn't show up at the medical centre," explained Bumblebee, "and we can't reach her. We can't even locate her energon signal."

"Are you sure?" he asked, finding it hard to believe.

Prowl nodded, "We are."

Slamming a fist down on the desk, Smokescreen whirled around to face them again. "She can't have just _disappeared_!"

Walking over to him, Elita One placed a hand on his shoulder. "And I'm sure she didn't. We'll find her."

"Even if we hafta take apart all o' Cybertron to do it," growled Ironhide.

The yellow mech nodded, "We're use all our available resources to find Violetwind. She's family."

The white mech glanced at Elita One and Bumblebee gratefully. "I know. I just..." Hanging his head he took a deep breath, struggling with the emotions in his spark.

"We know you're worried, Smokescreen," the pink femme uttered, retracting her hand.

"It isn't just that..." he confessed, "I- I'm worried she might have run off..."

Ironhide snorted, "Now wha' on Cybertron would make ya think that?"

Head still facing the floor, he glanced up at them admitting, "Because... Because I asked her to be my sparkmate yesterday. Before the party. And- and well she didn't react how I'd been hoping..."

"That explains her uncharacteristic behaviour when such was mentioned," Prowl stared at the ground in thought as he nodded, his hand under his chin.

"I take it she didn't accept then?" Elita One tilted her helm.

Smokescreen stood his head. "She was scared but I assured her that it was ok. It could wait. I still... I still loved her..."

Moving to stand beside Elita One in front of the mech, Bumper looker up at him, "It wasn't your fault. I don't believe she would have disappeared on her own. When I spoke to her this morning she was in some pain from the high grade hangover but was otherwise in good spirits."

"Then she didn't run off..." Firestar muttered.

"Ya know the alternative don't look pretty," Ironhide glanced at Smokescreen.

The mech set his jaw, determination flashing from his optics. "If she's been taken, then I'm gonna find her."

He started for the door, when Bumblebee called after him, "Wait, Smoke. Where are you going?"

Pausing, he turned back to them, "I'm going to follow her route and see if I can find anything. And if it was those mechs that were harassing her before-" a hard edge entered his voice, "They'll wish they'd never even heard the call to return to Cybertron."

"Then I'm coming with you," declared Bumblebee, joining him, "Violetwind means a lot to me too. As she does to us all. If there's fowl play behind her disappearance you can be assured they'll be brought to justice."

"I shall join you as well. If you find anything, I would like to be there," Prowl said stepping forward.

"Well then. I sure ain't staying 'ere," Ironhide took a step towards them.

However, before the mech could get far, Elita One spoke up, "Ironhide, wait."

He stopped, "What is it, Miss 'lita?"

"I'd like you to remain here with Firestar and myself. I'm a little concerned for our safety should this be an attack on the council members. Until we know for sure, I'd like for none of us to go off alone. Got it?"

"A sure suggestion. Until we have all the facts, we'd all best be cautious," agreed Prowl.

"Alright, miss. 'ow 'bout the other members? Like miss Chromia?"

"I'll alert her to stay at the office until we get there," she replied, before turning to the shortest mech, "Bumper, I trust you'll keep things running?"

"You can count on me," he nodded.

"Good, alert us if she comes back."

"Can we go now?" asked Smokescreen, waving at the door.

The femme nodded. "And, good luck..."

Everyone moved off, ready to find any clue to Violetwind's disappearance. Each was determined to do whatever they could to find her.

~oOo~

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed the femme as the pain coursed through her circuits. Despite all she did to fight it, it continued feeling like it would consume her entire being.

Then Shockwave shut it off, the femme collapsing against the berth in relief. She blinked lubricant out of her optics, tears already staining her cheeks. She couldn't take it any more. The pain was too much.

Gulping in air, she pleaded, "No more... Please... No more..."

Turning to her with his single red optic, he questioned, "Will you reveal to me your origin?"

"Yes- yes, I'll tell you whatever you want. Just please, no more," she cried, her aching body shivering from the strain.

 _'Vi...'_

"Most logical," he muttered.

Before he could properly begin questioning her further, the Predacon walked through the door in his robot mode. He glanced briefly at the femme, pity in his optics, before turning his attention to Shockwave. "Ma-ster, I come. Back. Found small... Energon supply. Re-quire help."

"Have Ripclaw aid you."

"Yes... Ma-ster," he bowed a little and turned around. As he left he caught the optics of Violetwind. She silently pleaded for help, but he looked away, not pausing as he left.

Feeling ever so helpless and alone, she stared longingly after the mech, wishing to cling to something, anything, that might give her comfort. And the Predacon she named Hubcap was the closest thing she had for support.

Shockwave spoke, tearing her attention away from the door. "Human, tell me how you came in the body of the femme, designation: Violetwind?"

She was silent, glancing nervously between the scientist and the wall. _I- I can't do this..._

 _'But what about the other humans? What if Shockwave finds a way to harm them?'_

Though, guilt rose in her spark, her resolve had vanished. She wished to live to see him stopped, not die on this table from withholding information. _I just- I just hope he cannot do anything much with what I know..._

With his finger poised over the controls to the electrical current that Shockwave had been subjecting her to, her fear caused her to talk. "Wait! I'll- I'll tell you all that I know..."

So, with some trepidation, Violetwind launched into her tale.

~oOo~

"Guys! Over here!" Bumblebee called out, drawing his companions' attentions to the tracks he'd found. He was crouched over some claw marks on the street.

Prowl and Smokescreen quickly joined him, the former also crouching down to take a closer look.

"Predacons," the young white mech growled, clenching his fists.

"These are smaller than those we know of," stated Prowl, resting his hand next to one of the marks.

"New Predacons?" Bumblebee asked, looking over at him, "Do you think they came from the Well?"

The officer tilted his helm, "I cannot be sure. However, this may have nothing to do with Violetwind's disappearance. It is merely evidence that a Predacon roamed these streets."

"Well, I say they took her," Smokescreen shot back.

Prowl stood up, looking him in the optics, "That is mere speculation. So far there is no evidence to suggest that."

"I don't need your evidence. I just need to get Vi back. And I'll do whatever it takes," he growled.

"Woah, Smoke calm down," Bumblebee also rose to move between the mechs, "Prowl's right. We don't know anything for sure yet. Let's just follow the trail and see it anything turns up."

The mech snorted but did not protest. "Lead the way."

Nodding, the black and yellow mech took point. Putting his scouting skills to good use, he followed the tracks. With optics focused on the ground he muttered, "It appears to have been running..."

The other two glanced at one another but did not otherwise respond.

Bumblebee lead them on for a while, the trio mostly travelling in silence. After turning into an alley he stopped, holding out a hand for the others to stop. "I believe there was a skirmish here."

Smokescreen lunged forward only to be held back by Prowl's grip on his arm. "Hold on. If that's the case we do not require you to charge in and destroy any clues."

Yanking himself free, the mech grumbled, "Fine... So what happened here then?"

Carefully Bumblebee and Prowl navigated the area, exchanging the occasional mutter of a word or two. Off to the side, Smokescreen stood with his arms folded, pede tapping the ground.

The pair soon finished their brief analysis and returned to his side. Impatience only fuelled his anger. He believed Violetwind was in trouble and he wanted action, not this useless waiting around.

"So?" he asked, dropping his hands to his sides.

Prowl nodded at the ex-scout, who proceeded to speak. "We believe Violetwind may have been taken. There is evidence of a struggle, scratches on the ground as well as some leaked energon. It also appears as if it was a single Predacon."

"There was also this," Prowl presented a piece of metal.

Smokescreen's optics widened. "Vi's sword..."

"That's what we concluded." Prowl put the object away in his subspace.

Bumblebee looked grim. "She tried to fight off her attacker but she wasn't able to get away."

"Good news is that there is not enough energon for us to believe that she was killed, only moved," the police officer stated.

The young white mech's expression darkened with fury. "Let's see just what Predaking has to say about this attack..."

* * *

And so the others are on the trail of our missing femme. Though, not quite the right one... Let's hope they get on track soon!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I desire to know your method."

"I've already told you, I _can't_ tell you any more because I don't know!" Her answer earned another jolt of electricity into her circuits.

Shockwave had been like that ever since she finished her story. She had even explained the loss of memories from the day it happened, that neither she nor Windy could even recollect the day let alone how she accomplished the mind transfer. Unfortunately, he did not believe the femme. He continued to accuse her of withholding information.

The mech switched it off, trying again, "I require the knowledge of your methods."

Collapsing against the berth, she lay gasping for breath as the pain subsided and tears streamed down her cheeks. "Please... I don't know... I really don't know... In saving out lives, the code deleted that day. It was the only way to stop our shared processor from going through a meltdown. That day had to go. Our shared mind had to go through a reshuffle for us to become stable. That's all I know... Please... Please believe me, Shockwave... I don't know how it happened. I don't know what we did..."

He turned away from her and if it were possible for the mech with out a face, he might have been described as thoughtful.

However, Violetwind didn't care. All she was concerned about was the fact that no more electricity soared through her circuits for the time being.

 _'Slag. That. Mech...'_

 _Windy... You sound tired?_

 _'Yeah, well, you're not the only one feeling it, girl.'_ Her inner companion muttered. _'I just wish there was something I could do... But mostly I'd just like to beat the slag out of that monster.'_

A tried grin slipped onto her lips as she glanced at the mech. _I wish I could let you do that too..._

The smile vanished as the mech turned to face her again.

"Regrettably, I must leave you. However, be certain that I shall return. I am in no way done with you." Stepping away, he left the room.

Hubcap, in his beast mode, trotted in as the scientist left. He merely glanced at the femme before moving over to his place in the corner. Taking a seat, he curled his tail around his claws. His gaze quickly scanned the room before letting his optics fall on the femme. He felt sorry for her, wishing he hadn't brought her to this pit. But he had to obey his master.

Despite noticing his arrival, Violetwind didn't even bother trying to make conversation. She was exhausted from Shockwave's interrogation, lingering pains still running along her sensors. Instead she closed her optics and focused on breathing in an effort to keep herself from crying.

Seeing that she needed comfort, Windy brought up a memory of Smokescreen, sharing the image with Violetwind. _'I bet he's out there right now, looking for us...'_

Slowly she fell into recharge thinking about the mech. "Smokescreen..."

~oOo~

Letting out a huff, Smokescreen tapped his pede on the ground, wondering where Predaking and his goons were. This waiting around was only wasting time.

He let loose another huff and turned to Bumblebee. "We should have charged in. We had the element of surprise. They would never expected it so soon."

The mech sighed inwardly. He knew Smokescreen was just frustrated due to his worry. They all were. But he also knew, now was not the time to go severing their amicable relationship with the Predacons. Optimus would not favour breaking it on a suspicion. Bumblebee even told him so.

"Yeah. And what if he does know where she is? He's not about to come out and tell us," the mech retorted with a wave of his arm.

"It'll be okay, kid," drawled Ironhide. Elita One had sent him and Bulkhead when she heard who they were going to see. If the Predacons had taken this step of hostility they were better off prepared.

"If it _was_ that overgrown tin can, then I'll be ready to smash his face in," Bulkhead bumped his fists together.

Smokescreen jerked a thumb at himself, "But I get first swing."

"Do stop jumping to conclusions," Prowl snapped, " _If_ we are to discover the truth, you must not make assumptions. We are to follow the evidence where it leads, not leap off to where we believe it might-"

He was cut off by a loud screech.

The group looked up to see a large metalic dragon along with his two compainions. Skylynx and Darksteel accompanied him. The trio landed nearby, transforming into their robot modes.

Predaking stepped forward, not happy at being disturbed, "What is it you wish to discuss?"

"We're here to get Violetwind back!" Smokescreen yelled. He started to storm towards the Predacon but Ironhide quickly grabbed him, holding the mech in place.

Bumblebee shot him a warning glare before turning back to the beasts. "What he means to say is, one of our friends has gone missing. We found evidence that a Predacon may have taken her and wanted to ask if you knew anything about it."

"I do not. Skylynx, Darksteel, have any of the Predacon's left the plateau for any reason?" he glanced to either side at his subordinates.

"No, Predaking," Skylynx replied with a bow of his head.

The other mech chuckled, "No one from our group. Never know what that crazy scientist is up to though."

"Shockwave?" Bulkhead muttered.

The Predacon leader nodded. "Shockwave continues to clone our kind, yet, he uses them as slaves. We have launched only a single successful attack to free our brethren from his control."

"So Shockwave has troops, other Predacons," mused Bumblebee, rubbing his chin.

"But wha' would tha' stinkin' Con wan' wi' our femme?" asked Ironhide, still holding back Smokescreen.

The two young council members shared a glance. They had an inkling of a idea of why Shockwave might want her, and it didn't bode well. Prowl and Bulkhead also glanced at one another, picking up on the most likely reason for her kidnapping.

In order for to not give anything away, Bumblebee growled, "Who knows with that mech?"

"Again, that is only speculation. We have no proof it was Shockwave," Prowl continued to try and be the bot of reason and logic. To present things from what they knew, not from what they thought.

"Shut up, Prowl," Smokescreen shot him a glare. "We don't have time to find evidence. We have to get her back!"

The mech frowned, "Nor do we have the time to chase down false leads."

"Predaking," Bumblebee addressed the large mech, "You said you had a successful attack on one of Shockwave's hiding places, right?" Receiving a nod he continued, "So you can track him then? You could help us find him?"

The Predacon shook his helm, "We cannot."

"But why?" growled Bulkhead.

"Because that stinking Con has found a way to hide himself, even from us," Darksteel told them with a dark chuckle.

"As such our efforts to locate our remaining brethren have failed," Predaking scowled. "My only wish is for the mighty Predacon race to live freely upon these lands."

"Ours too. Peace on Cybertron and freedom for all," added Bumblebee.

Yanking himself free from Ironhide's grip, Smokescreen turned to face the black and yellow mech. "Then what are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do. Continue to monitor things and keep making raids on the locations we know Shockwave might use for his secret labs," he replied sadly.

"But-" the white and blue mech protested, "but isn't there a way to get to her sooner?"

He only received a sad look in response. This prompted an angry cry and Smokescreen swung a fist at the closest object, which happened to be Ironhide. But the red mech didn't seem to mind.

"Don' worry, kid. We'll get 'er back."

~oOo~

"Where's the next pillow, Vikki? We still need a roof for the fort," a young boy with light brown hair called to her. He appeared to be around the age of seven or eight.

Violetwind looked at him in confusion, wondering why he was bigger than her. Slowly she looked down, only for her optics to widen, or more correctly her eyes. She was in her old human body when she still a child.

Glancing back up at the boy she finally recognised him. It was her older brother, Joseph.

"Well, Vic?" he prompted, "What happened to the last pillow?"

Looking around she spotted a large blue pillow sitting beside her. Picking it up she handed it over, "Here it is!"

The high childish pitch to her voice surprised her. She was so very used to the one from her Cybertronian body. It sounded so foreign.

But the boy didn't notice her surprise as he took the pillow from her hands. He carefully placed it on top of the others that made up a small building. Waving for her to follow, he said, "Come on, let's check it out."

Not waiting for her response, Joseph knelt down and crawled inside. For a moment she stood staring after him. But soon her trepidation melted away. A childlike joy replaced her confusion and with a smile she eagerly followed.

Crawling through she was amazed, the inside was larger than she had expected. She planted herself beside her brother, curling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

With a grin her brother asked, "Whatdya think of our fort?"

"I think it's our special safe place, where no nasties can get in," she smiled back, shuffling closer to him.

Wrapping a arm around her shoulders he replied, "Yep. Nothing can get in here."

Violetwind, or Victoria as she had been named when she was human, closed her eyes. At that moment she felt completely safe, resting in her brother's warm embrace. She couldn't even remember the trouble and pain from reality. It couldn't penetrate the feeling of complete safety she had in.

"Hey," her brother crawled over to the other side, peaking through a gap between the pillows. "The meanie kingdom is on the attack."

"Oh no!" she squeaked in mock terror.

"They're here to take the elephants' land!"

"They can't have it," Victoria scooped up the soft toy elephants in her arms.

Picking up the largest elephant, Joseph put on the deepest voice he could muster, which was not terribly deep, he was only a young boy after all. "Troops! Ready the pies!"

Letting the toys drop from her arms, the young girl took up one of the elephants. Holding its body in one hand and the end of its trunk in another, she made it salute. "Yes, sir!"

The children continued their game, pretending to battle with various foods as the weapons.

But of course, the peace could not last, and all of a sudden her joy was shattered. Pain flew through her body as the pleasant world crumbled around her. She tried to hang on, to remain in the wonderful dream. But it was not to be.

Violetwind woke up screaming, electric shocks shooting through her circuits. Reality was a cruel, cruel mistress, especially with Shockwave at the helm.

Gone was her human body, and her wonderful joy. Replaced by the scientist's lab, dark grey walls closing in on her. She was still restrained at the ankles and wrists, anchored to the upright berth. The berth itself was stained with her energon and lubricant, leaked during Shockwave's experimentation over the past two Cybertronian weeks. The dream was the first truly happy thing she'd had since her capture. Now it was gone; disappearing into thin air, much like her hope.

Every moment that had passed while under the Decepticon's single optic had been torture for the femme. She had repeated her story more times than she could count and had more scans performed on her than even Ratchet had done in the whole time she'd been in her Cybertronian body.

Even Windy had lost hope. At first she had done her best to keep strong for the both of them. But, as time dragged on and no rescue party arrived, nor did a chance to escape present itself, she too had slipped into hopelessness.

However, despite the cruel conditions of her capture, there was a small light amongst the darkness. The Predacon she had nicknamed Hubcap would often be left to guard her. During these times he would share his energon with her and generally keep her company. He didn't say much but occasionally she could get a few words from her. Though he never spoke about the scars on his chest and neck, ignoring all her questions about what happened.

Since bringing her there, not once had the Predacon even threatened her. Instead he appeared to even feel sorry for her. He often left the room looking ill when Shockwave started his experimentation. She tried to use this compassion to her advantage once, asking him to let her go but a frightened gleam entered his optics and he refused. Windy was angry at this, but Violetwind understood his fear, so didn't bother him about it again.

Back in the present time, the current was cut and Violetwind slumped back against the berth as the residual pain ebbed away. Breathing heavily she rolled her helm to look over at Shockwave.

"Let us begin today's study."

The femme gave a groan of defeat, closing her optics. This was what her life had been reduced to. She was nothing more than his lab rat.

Before the mech could begin, alarms sounded throughout the complex. Violetwind looked up as Shockwave typed a few commands into the computer console.

"This. Is. Illogical," he muttered. Spinning around her barked an order at Hubcap. "Hold off the intruders. I must purge the laboratory. If you are successful, meet up with Ripclaw later."

The Predacon nodded, transforming into his beast mode. He narrowed his yellow optics and swished his tail, ready for a battle.

An explosion rocked the building and soon they could hear many pede steps approaching. The noise stopped at he door as a familiar voice shouted through it. "Shockwave! We know you're in there! Surrender and you might be spared!"

"But that would be illogical," he replied. He pressed a button on the console and headed for the second exit., one the Autobots wouldn't have know about. The scientist always made sure to have a back way of escape. It was how he had evaded capture so many times before.

The button he pressed, turned on the electrical current to the wires still attached to Violetwind. "Ahhh!" she screamed, arching her back against the pain.

"Violetwind!" The voice shouted, the angry tone was gone, replaced by worry.

"I got this," another said, before a pounding started on the door.

However, the femme was not able to process this, the pain overwhelming her other senses.

Racing over to her, Hubcap grabbed the cords in his jaw and tore them off, probably causing some unintended damage. Violetwind, however, just let out a sigh of relief as the pain was reduced to a remnant throbbing. Glancing over at the beast she gave him a tired smile in thanks.

Just then the bots burst through the door, Bulkhead and Wheeljack racing in first. Hubcap growled racing forward to confront them. The pair aimed their weapons in his direction and a fight ensued.

"Shockwave!" roared Smokescreen. His optics glanced around the room for the mech but he was long gone. Instead his gaze rested on the femme. "Vi!"

Racing over, he was followed by a mech Violetwind did not recognise. He had mostly white armour, broken up by some red and blue markings.

The pair worked together to quickly destroy her bonds with their blasters. Once she was free, they helped her up.

"Smoke..." she croaked, as they got her to her pedes, her arms around their shoulders.

"Yeah, it's me," the mech grinned, his spark filled with relief to know she was alive. Weak but alive.

"Nothin ta worry 'bout now, little femme," muttered his companion with a grin.

 _'Is that- is that Jazz?'_ uttered Windy.

"Jazz?" The femme repeated in confusion.

"Tats me. The fellas tol' me all 'bout cha, Vi. Prolly woulda notice somethin wrong soon as I metcha though. Did know the ol' Vi pretty well."

 _'Never thought I'd lay optics on him again. Glad for once I was wrong,'_ she chuckled.

On the other side of the room the sound of a battle had died down. The two mechs had knocked the Predacon into the wall and surrounded him, weapons poised to kill.

"So what should we do with him?" asked Bulkhead.

Hubcap hissed, raising his back sails a little higher in an effort to look larger and more threatening.

"Probably add him to Prowl's prisoners but I'm not sure he deserves it. Looks about the size of the tracks ya found where Vi was taken," grumbled Wheeljack. He lifted a sword above his head to strike the beast.

Violetwind's optics widened as she saw what he was about to do. "Wait!" she cried out with as much strength as she could muster. "Don't hurt him... Please..."

The Wrecker turned around to look at her in surprise, while Smokescreen looked at her wondering if she'd gone crazy. "What? He's the one who kidnapped you!"

"He..." she grunted in pain, weak from low energon, "He only did what he was told to do. And... Before you came in, he helped me..."

Wheeljack put his swords away, "Then we'll take him to Prowl. 'Til we figure out what to do with him."

"Thank you,"Violetwind glanced at him gratefully. Glancing down at the Predacon she spoke softly, "Please, Hubcap. Just go with them quietly... They won't hurt you."

He gave the two Wreckers suspicions glances but lowered his sails. Rising to his pedes, Hubcap took a submissive posture, like that of a dog being scolded.

"Would ya look at that," Bulkhead muttered in surprise.

"Looks like ya got that little fella tamed, Vi," Jazz grinned, watching the beast.

Smokescreen ignored the Predacon, still angry at it for the femme's kidnapping. "Let's just focus on getting you to a medic."

* * *

Yay! Vi's been rescued and we get to meet Jazz! I like Jazz so it's great to be able to include him.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! Welcome again to another chapter, one I hope you'll all enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"Knock Out!" yelled Smokescreen as he walked through the door of the medical centre. Between him and Jazz, they helped Violetwind inside.

The red medic hurried out to greet them. "Right in here. I've already prepared a berth."

"Knock Out... I'm sorry for leaving you will all the work," the femme apologised as they brought her in.

He waved a hand dismissively. "From what I heard, you were busy."

The younger mech snorted, "That fragging Shockwave..."

 _'Yeah, just a_ _ **bit**_ _busy,'_ Windy muttered sarcastically.

"Doc'll getcha all fixed up," Jazz said as he helped her onto the berth. "Don't you worry none. I'll fetch whateva ya might need so Smokey 'ere can stay by ya side."

"That's right, Vi. I'm not going anywhere," Smokescreen assured her. "We've already told the others and some of them will be headed over to see you once the Doc's finished patching you up."

Laying back she nodded, not saying a word, she was too tired for talk. She hadn't had a proper recharge for the week nor had she had much energon either, only what Hubcap had shared with her.

 _'Slag, it might get a little busy in here if everyone comes to visit.'_

"All that matters is that you're safe now," the mech smiled down at her. She could see the relief in his optics and realised they must have all been so worried.

"Alright, would you two mind giving me some room so I can work on my patient," Knock Out glared at the two mechs.

"I can dig it," Jazz moved back and hopped up onto another berth to sit cross legged upon it.

Smokescreen only took a single step back. After the spark wrenching two weeks he'd had, he wanted to stick close to her side, for as long as he could. He promised himself he wouldn't let anything ever happen to her again.

The medic quickly got to work, performing a scan and supplying her with an IV energon drip. He then started cleaning up her arms where Shockwave's cords had been attached. Hubcap's tearing then out had damaged her energon lines, along with the other damage caused by the repeated electric shocks.

"Shockwave really did a number on you, didn't he?" Knock Out muttered as he worked.

"Vi, what happened?" Smokescreen asked, in concern.

Rolling her head over to look at him, she shuddered recalling the horrors of being the Decepticon scientist's test subject. Her optics brimmed with tears as she glanced away, trying to put her thoughts into words. "It was... It was horrible..."

The mech leapt forward to hold her hand in his. "Hey, it's ok. You're safe now. It can wait if you don't want to talk about it."

Closing her optics she slowly nodded her helm. She couldn't talk of it at that moment. It was too soon.

"Ok," he muttered giving her hand a squeeze.

~oOo~

When Knock Out finished his repairs, he found something that bothered him. He was almost convinced he was seeing things, that what he saw couldn't be true. Yet, there it was. It made him uneasy. He wouldn't put it past Shockwave to actually mess with a bot's processor. Not wanting to alarm the femme further he decided to speak with Smokescreen about it.

He waved the mech over. As the mech joined him, Knock Out cleared his throat, staring at the data pad in his hands.

"What is it Doc?" the young mech questioned, concern in his optics.

"Uh, yes, I don't want to alarm anyone, but Shockwave may have tampered with her mind. Her scans are coming up abnormal." He gestured to the data pad. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Ah," Smokescreen nodded, not making optic contact.

"You don't sound surprised?" The medic raised an optic ridge in question.

He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "Yeah, that's because I'm not..."

"Why?" Knock Out narrowed his optics in suspicion, feeling like there was something they weren't telling him.

Turning to Violetwind, the white mech called out, "Vi, it alright of we tell him?"

She weakly lifted an arm to wave. "Yeah, whatever. Go ahead."

Looking back to the medic, he grinned. "Alright then, here goes. Knock Out, Vi isn't exactly _normal_.

Knock Out stared at him suspiciously, not sure where it was going. Sure the femme might act a little odd sometimes but that didn't necessarily mean anything.

"The strange stuff on your scan is because she has two minds, two conscious beings in her head. One is the Violetwind you know and one is the original Violetwind."

"What are you talking about, Smokescreen? Have you been on the high grade or do I need to give _you_ an examination?"

"No no no. Nothing like that," he assured him. "Ugh, how do I put this..."

"I'm human," Violetwind offered in a deadpan tone.

"What?" The medic turned to her. "Like Cylas? But I didn't-"

"No, not like him. Vi the human's brain was actually uploaded into Vi the Autobot," he explained.

"You're pulling my servo. That isn't _possible_ ," Knock Out glanced between them. "You're having some _fun_ at _my_ expense."

"Open a comm link with me, Knock Out," the femme sat up a little, grunting from the strain.

He remained skeptical, but did so.

"Knock Out, meet Windy. My body's previous owner," she introduced.

 **::** _Hi, Doc Knock!_ **::** Windy called out, **::** _A_ _bout slagging time you met me. And I just wanna say one thing: I wanna scratch your fragging finish. It's too smooth! You make the rest of us look bad!_ **::**

With a horrified look the red mech took a step back, protecting his paint job with the data pad. He was too shocked to even say anything.

This earned a laugh from Jazz, still sitting on the opposite berth. Slapping his knee, he chuckled, "Nice one, ol' Windy. That shook up his nuts 'n bolts."

 **::** _Why thank you, Jazz,_ **::** she replied smugly. **::** _I do try._ **::**

Violetwind smiled slightly and rolled her optics. "Calm down, Knock Out. She didn't mean it."

 **::** _No. We already have enough happy memories where we scratched it up. Good times. Good times. I think my favourite was Vi's daring leap to knock you off the train when you were grabbing the Predacon bone._ **::**

The mech's fear turned to anger as Windy brought up the memory of that incident. Stepping forward he waved a finger at her, "It took me weeks to buff out all those scratches!"

 **::** _Poor thing, it must have been so_ terrible... **::** Windy mocked him.

"Windy..." warned the femme.

 **::** _Oh, alright._ **::** she relented, **::** _I've had my fun. Guess, you still haven't found your buffer yet, Knock Out?_ **::**

The mech calmed down but still frowned as he folded his arms. "No. But thankfully nothing else has gone missing."

"Well, that's not entirely true." Everyone turned their gazes to Smokescreen. "Building materials went missing the other solar cycle from one of the construction sites."

"Do they think it's been stolen?" asked Violetwind, though she was struggling to keep her optics open.

"Prowl ain't rulin' that out," Jazz replied.

"Violetwind!" A feminine shout came from the direction of the waiting room before Moonracer burst in. She rushed right over to the purple femme's side and flung her arms around her in a hug. "Ahh, we've been so worried. Do you have any idea what you put us through? We went out there searching for you like _mad_. We smashed through every secret lab we knew of to find you. And it looks like it worked! Oh Primus, I'm so glad to have you back!"

With a groan, Violetwind pushed her back, not only was she squeezing a little too tightly but the femme felt uncomfortable with the closeness.

Behind Moonracer, at a slower pace, walked in Elita One, Coriolis, Greenlight, Firestar, Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus. They all crowded around the berth, happy to see the femme.

"The beasty that snatched you is locked up with Prowl," reported Wheeljack. "He's gonna let us know if he gets any useful information outta him."

Ultra Magnus spoke up, "We shall continue our search for Shockwave's latest location. He shall not get away with what he's done to you."

"We're just glad you're safe now," Elita One gave her a warm smile.

"Feel like I've flown all over this planet trying to find you, though," smirked Coriolis.

 **::** _And I bet you loved it,_ **::** Windy spoke, the comm link with Knock Out still open.

The newcomers all took on looks of surprise, supposing that the sound came from Jazz, sitting behind the medic. Greenlight the first to say something in a loud whisper. "You do know that," she pointed to Knock Out, "we're not alone..."

Violetwind nodded, glancing around. She felt rather enclosed with so many bots standing around her and it frightened her.

 **::** _We were just telling him about me. Couldn't not do it after the Doc had look at our scan,_ **::** explained Windy, realising her other half was getting anxious.

"Makes sense," Firestar nodded.

Bulkhead leaned forward, "So that was why Shockwave kidnapped you?"

The femme in question nodded again, letting her counterpart answer. **::** _Yep. The rotten piece of slag wanted to know how we did it. I don't know how he found out about us though._ **::**

"Strict measures should be taken to prevent such information leaking out again," ordered Ultra Magnus. "We shall inform the others that Windy shall not be mentioned unless we are certain no stray audio receptors are within hearing distance. I fear Shockwave would not be the only one interested in your... condition."

"Yes," agreed Elita One, "I'm afraid that might be true."

"Hey, I think you're all missing something here," Coriolis broke in, "If Shockwave wanted Vi for her double mind, don't ya think he may have had the opportunity to screw with it? What if he messed up the coding Windy put in place to keep them alive and sane."

A sharp intake of air came from Violetwind, her spark leaping into her throat. "If something was out of place you all might be in danger."

"Danger?" repeated Knock Out, though he went ignored.

"Hey, it's ok, Vi," Smokescreen reached out to comfort her. "We'll get Ratchet in just to check."

She settled down but still felt uneasy. Last time she went crazy she almost killed her friends. "I just don't want it to happen again... I'd feel so bad if I hurt anyone."

"Have what happen again?" Knock Out cried out more loudly this time.

Although Windy wanted to mess with the medic further, she also knew that wording it incorrectly could upset Violetwind further. So she outlined it in a way that would hopefully fulfil both her wants. **::** _We put up quiet a fight against the team. Unintentionally, we almost took off more than their paint jobs._ **::**

Making a horrified squeak in fear of his finish, he took a step back.

 **::** _Hehehe. Actually, I believe you should all be fine. No need to fear for your paint job, Knock Out. For one thing Shockwave disabled our weapons systems. We'd only have our bear hands to do anything. I guess it was to reduce our chance of escaping, so if we even got off the table, we wouldn't be able to fully fight back. And to be honest, he didn't get much from our processor. He could only see some of the more recent stuff. However, it..._ **::** her tone sobered, **::** _It obviously didn't protect us from him hurting us in... other ways..._ **::**

Moonracer flung her arms around Violetwind again, earning a wide opticked look a fear from the femme.

Seeing her distress, Smokescreen came to her rescue. He grabbed, the green femme, lifting her off to stand beside him, giving her a scolding look, "Maybe give Vi some room."

A flush of red came to her face, "Oh, sorry..."

Stepping forward Knock Out waved a hand in the air, "So, would anyone mind telling what exactly _happened_ to Violetwind here. Like _how_ Cybertron is she human!"

~oOo~

Everyone present pitched in to help explain to the vain medic how Violetwind and Windy came to share the same body. It took longer than necessary to tell the story with more interruptions by all the storytellers compared to if there had just been one. Violetwind didn't mind though, it meant she could lay back and listen.

After they finished, the bots dispersed, each going their own way. Smokescreen and Jazz were the only ones who didn't leave, remaining to help Knock Out look after the femme.

"I'm fine, really," she insisted, turning her gaze to each of the mechs. "You don't have to stay. I'm sure you've got better things to do."

"There's no way on Cybertron that I'm leaving your side," Smokescreen declared adamantly.

"An' I'm cool kickin' it right here," added Jazz, leaning back against the berth he was sitting on, resting one pede on his knee.

"Are you sure? I'm not keeping you from something important, am I?"

"Nope. There's nothing more important than you right now," the white mech assured her with a grin.

"Ok... I guess if you're sure..." Violetwind replied though was unconvinced.

 **::** _If he says it's fine, it's fine._ **::**

"Mhmm..." she mumbled, settling against the berth and closing her optics.

A shout came from the other side of the room, "Hey, no recharging! The old medic will be here soon and he's got to give your processor the all clear first."

The femme groaned, opening her optics.

 **::** _Aww come on, Knock Out. Not just even a little nap? It's been so long since we had a proper rest._ **::** Windy whined.

"No, I-" he was cut off as three bots walked in.

"Violetwind, I certainly never expected out next meeting would be under such circumstances," Ratchet greeted as he walked over.

"Glad to see you again, Ratch," Smokescreen smiled.

"Vi, we would have come sooner but-"

"It's ok, Bee. I understand," the femme offered the former scout a small smile. "You don't need to explain anything."

Arcee folded her arms looking her over, "You seem to have survived Shockwave's lab table better than most. Like Grimlock for starters."

Smokescreen gave her a glare for bringing up such a thing so soon after Violetwind's rescue. However, the femme only shrugged.

"You know it's true."

The mech opened his mouth to protest when Ratchet intervened. "Ip ip ip. That's enough. I'm not about to have you two start arguing when I have a patient to attend to. Now where are those scans?"

Knock Out walked over and handed him a data pad with the relevant information.

"Thank you," the grumpy medic replied, turning his attention to it.

Everyone was silent as he looked over the information. Smokescreen wrung his hands, shifting his weight from side to side, not taking his gaze off the orange and white mech. Over Ratchet's shoulder, his fellow medic took a look at the scans as well, trying to make sense of them. Arcee merely watched on, concern in her optics but otherwise she remained relaxed, much like Jazz. The mech was quiet, his foot bopping along to a song only he could hear. Meanwhile Bumblebee offered the femme a smile. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, hoping to comfort her as she nervously watched on.

Feeling the squeeze, Violetwind turned her gaze to the mech. His friendly smile helped her to relax, taking away some of the worry in her spark. She was grateful to have a friend like him, one she could count on like a brother.

All of a sudden, Ratchet shifted and made a grunt like noise, earning everyone's attention. "From what I can tell, nothing has changed. I do not believe you are in any danger of slipping back into your previous mindset."

There was a collective sigh of relief, Windy bursting in, **::** _Good!_ Now _can we have our weapons back? I know we don't need them and we aren't going anywhere, but I'd feel much better having them in working order._ **::**

"And I'd like to be able to drive home, rather than walk, if you don't mind," added Violetwind.

The old medic glanced over at Knock out with a raised optic ridge, "You're doing?"

" _Me_?" he sounded insulted, "It wasn't _me_! She was like that when she came in. _Shockwave_ did it. _I_ would have done it only if she'd gone crazy and risked my finish. Finding out about what'd she done before certainly didn't encourage me to return her weapons' functionality, though."

 **::** _Knock Out, you and your stupid finish!_ **::**

"That's enough," snapped Ratchet, sending each of them a stern glance. "I'll do it now. Was there anything else you need Violetwind?" asked the mech as he removed the plating on her waist to access her T-cog, making sure it's wasn't damaged.

The femme shook her head. "I just- I just want some rest..."

He nodded with a small grin, "Soon as I'm done you may have that."

Windy perked up remembering something they needed. **::** _Oh wait, something to note for later then. When that Hubcap, er, that Predacon, first attacked us, he broke off part of our right sword. Probably should be fixed eventually._ **::**

"Oh, hey there." Jazz moved to sit up, swinging his legs over the edge of the berth. "Prowl's got your missin' piece. I'll tell him to bring it with him we he comes ta see ya on the 'morrow. Ya can keep it as a momento."

"He found it?" Violetwind looked over at him in surprise.

"Yeah, in that alley where the Predacon attacked you," said Bumblebee.

"But that can wait," interrupted Ratchet. "For now, you get some rest. I'll be remaining on Cybertron for a few solar cycles, not only to keep an optic on you, but to see how things have progressed."

"So I can go home now?" she asked hopefully, eager to return to something familiar and comforting.

"You're not going anywhere," Knock Out replied, waving a finger at her. "Not until you have a night in the med bay and we've made sure you're alright."

"Knock Out's right. You should remain here where we can monitor you," agreed Ratchet.

"Humph," muttered the femme, resting the arm without the IV energon drip across her chest.

Smokescreen grinned teasingly. "Don't you want company for the night?"

Making a noise like clearing her throat, Arcee raised an optic ridge at him, "Mhmm...?"

"I didn't mean that! Gee..." the mech avoided everyone's gazes.

"I should _certainly_ hope not. Not in my lab," grumbled Knock Out, folding his arms.

Grinning, Bumblebee gave him a pat on the back. "It's ok Smoke. We know what you meant."

Breaking the awkward moment, Jazz hopped off the berth, "Well I'd best be rollin' along. 'Bout time I got outta your faces."

He left with a chorus of goodbyes, Bumblebee and Arcee soon following. Knock Out took Ratchet upstairs where there was a spare room he could use while staying on Cybertron. The last the young couple heard of them they were discussing Violetwind and Windy's predicament and how impossible it all seemed.

Once it was quiet and they were alone, Smokescreen hopped up to sit on the edge of her berth. He rested his and over hers and smiled down at the femme. "It's so good to have you back..."

"It's... odd... I'm not sure it's sunk in yet," she admitted, starting at his hand resting on hers. Turning her hand over she intertwined their fingers, "It just doesn't seem real..."

"I can assure you it is," he said before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "You just get some rest and if you need be I'll be right here."

"Ok," she gave him a smile, closing her optics and letting sleep overcome her.

~oOo~

"No! Shockwave! Please! Please stop!"

But the femme's shrill cries did nothing to move the Decepticon's cold spark. The pain continued to flow over her entire body. It tore at her sensors, consuming her very being until there was not even a single thought in her mind except for the pain. She tried to fight against it, willing to do anything to rid herself of the terrible sensation, yet she could not even move a single servo.

"Share you secrets with me," the mech's single red optic menacingly stared into her face.

"No. No! NOOO!"

All at once Violetwind bolted upright on the berth. For a few moments she glanced about frantically with heavy breaths, not recognising where she was. As her optics rested on the sleeping form of Smokescreen on the next berth over her spark beat began to calm down. She sat there for a little while letting her breathing return to normal.

 _'Something wrong, Vi?'_ Windy asked sleepily.

 _Just... a nightmare..._ she replied in thought, not daring to whisper and possibly disturb the mech beside her.

 _'Shockwave?'_

 _Yeah..._

 _'Probably the same one I had. Funny how we don't always have same ones.'_

 _Guess it's cause of that stabilising code. It helped separate our memories so I guess that helped separate what we dream about too..._

Not wanting to go back to sleep just yet, Violetwind quietly slipped off the berth. Unhooking the IV drip, she made her way out of the room and up the stairs. The femme kept climbing, going higher and higher until she reached the door to the roof.

Walking outside into the cool Cybertronian night she took a deep, calming intake of air. She slowly let it out, trying to let the tranquil night atmosphere wash over her, hoping it would help her forget the nightmare her life had been for the past few cyber-weeks.

Walking to the side of the building, she sat down, swinging her legs off the edge. Back when she was a human, she'd been frightened of heights. But now? Not so much. She'd fallen from the Nemesis and survived, granted it was only because of a ground bridge. Not only that, but she'd seen the other Autobots jump from great heights and land safely, so she figured it wasn't much of a concern when you're a _giant_ robot.

The city of Iacon was quiet tonight. Darkness blanketed the city, the only light caste from Cybertron's two moons. The soft beams danced along the sides of the silver buildings.

For a while the double minded femme sat in silence, admiring the sight before her. Yet, as hard as she tried, she couldn't forget the fear and pain from Shockwave's lab. It was like a needle constantly stabbing at her thoughts.

She was so deep in thought she didn't not notice someone come up behind her until they spoke.

"You had me worried." Turning around, she saw Smokescreen standing with his arms folded, flashing a smirk in the moonlight. "What are you doing up here anyway?"

"I... I just needed some space... To have some time to myself... You know?"

He walked over and sat beside her, resting an arm around her shoulders. The touch caused her to flinch but he didn't notice. "I do. But I wish you hadn't wandered off by yourself. I was scared when I awoke and couldn't reach you on the comm."

"Yeah... I turned it off. I guess, I didn't expect any calls," she replied not looking at him, choosing instead to stare down at the street below.

"How about you come back inside and get some more recharge? I imagine you could do with more sleep. I know I could. Haven't slept well since you-"

"No," uttered the femme interrupting him.

"Huh?" he glanced at her in surprise.

"No," she repeated more firmly. "I'm staying here."

"Vi, come on that's not-"

Violetwind turned to look up at him, her optics narrowed, shining with an uncharacteristic stubbornness. "I said no. I'm not going back inside. You can go get some more sleep without me. I'm staying out here."

The mech removed his arm from around her shoulders to rest a hand against her cheek but she only pulled away to stare back down at the blackness below.

He let his hand drop, surprised by her reaction. "Vi... How about, I just sit with you a while then?"

"I'd rather be alone..."

He lowered his gaze, not sure how to take her refusal. Eventually he got up. "If you need me..."

"I'll comm you," she finished, not looking at him.

"Ok," Smokescreen said glancing down at his pedes. "I suppose I'll, leave you to it..." He slowly walked off, leaving the purple femme alone on the roof.

 _'That was a little bit harsh, don't you think?'_

"Perhaps," she dipped her head. "But he can't make the nightmares go away. And all I can think of when I'm touched is 'what does Shockwave want to do to me now...'"

 _'I know. Me too. Me too...'_

* * *

Bit of a quieter chapter today, but I hope not too boring!  
Also, I'd watched a Christmas movie around the time of writing this chapter which made me think there should be snow in the scene on the roof. Seriously, it was so hard not to mention snow.

Side note, did you notice the new summary? What do you think of it? I wasn't fully satisfied with the old one.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it's a little bit late this week. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

The next morning the two medics allowed Violetwind to return home, provided she returned the next solar cycle for a check up. Smokescreen was cheerful and talkative on the walk to the Hall of Records, trying to make up for the way Violetwind had rejected his affection the night before. In contrast the femme was quiet, letting him do all the talking, only giving the occasional response when required.

Entering the building, they were greeted by Bumper carrying data pads in his arms, as was customary. The short mech let out a breath of relief as his gaze rested upon her. "I'm very glad to see you back, Violetwind. You wouldn't believe how concerned everyone was when they found out you went missing. We're all glad to have you back with us. Everyone here is willing to help out in any way that they can. You take as much time off as you need."

The femme nodded, her arms wrapped around her chest, "Thanks, Bumper. I'm- I'm grateful."

"Thanks for everything," agreed Smokescreen. "Listen, I have some bots to go see before I head down to Vos with Bluestreak and Coriolis, later today. I'll make sure to drop by before we leave though."

"What're you headed out that way for, Smokescreen?" asked Bumper.

"The communication station down there is nearly ready to go online and they wanted someone important there. None of the other council members could get away for it, leaving me with the job," he explained.

 _'Wasn't that supposed to be done ages ago?'_

A frown crossed, Violetwind's faceplates. "But, I thought that was already near completion a while ago."

"There were some delays or something. I donno really," he shrugged. He leaned over to kiss her on the helm She resisted the impulse to flinch back. "I'll be back later. Bumper I want you to keep an optic on her while I'm away. Make sure she doesn't go out alone. If you wanna go out, Vi, call up Ironhide or Bulk or anybody. Ok?"

She nodded, not looking up at him.

Seeing her so distant clawed at the mech's spark but he didn't know what to do. "Uh, I'll see you soon then. Bye."

"Bye, Smoke," she finally lifted her gaze to him. Her hand releasing its hold on her arm just long enough for a small wave.

"Goodbye, Smokescreen. Good luck with your duties," Bumper waved with a grin, tying to make up for the femmes less than enthusiastic response.

With a wave of his own Smokescreen headed off, his spark heavy, despite believing that he should be feeling glad. Violetwind was here and safe. But she wasn't the same.

The short, black and yellow mech turned to the femme. "So, Violet, is there anything I can get you?"

Violetwind turned and started walking towards her room.

"Uh, some energon? A good story? A movie perhaps?" he asked trailing after her.

"No, I'm fine. I'd just like some quiet, please," she replied, her voice dull and listless.

"If that's what you want. I'll make sure you aren't disturbed. What shall I tell any of your friends if they come by?" A data pad threatened to fall from his arm but he quickly recovered the device before it escaped.

The femme reached her door, pausing by the entrance. Letting her arms drop she half turned to the mech, "Tell them I need some rest..."

"Yes, of course," he replied, offering her a smile.

"Thanks," she muttered before turning away to open her door, "Thanks, for keeping things running in my absence, Bumper."

"Just doing what I can to help," the mech said humbly.

With a nod, she entered her room, quickly closing the door after her and hitting a button on the keypad to lock it.

Bumper stared after her for a moment, not sure what to make of things. He was no expert but he was sure something was wrong. But there was nothing he could do about it right now. So with a sigh he turned and left, returning to his duties.

Behind the closed door, Violetwind leant against it. Her gaze flicked over the room, noticing some data pads out of place. Piles had been moved and one or two had fallen over.

 _'Guess Bumper must have needed them...'_ Windy muttered.

Not paying her inner companion any heed, Violetwind closed her optics, and slid to the ground. Resting her head on her arms and knees, she let loose the flood of emotions. Sobs racked her body as tears flowed from her optics.

Rescue was all she had been hoping for when she had been held hostage inside Shockwave's lab. But, now that she was free, nothing felt as it should. Nothing was the same as it was before.

"Why..." she sobbed, "Why me...?"

Windy tried to help, but was feeling lost herself. Not that she would have been able to do much anyway. Violetwind was inconsolable, too hurt and confused to do anything but cry.

This went on for some time before the femme wore herself out and fell into recharge, still slumped by the door.

~oOo~

The sound of knocking permeated the femme's rest.

"Vi?"

Coming to her senses, Violetwind glanced around, optics half closed as she wondered what was going on.

"Vi, you in there? Please open up," pleaded the voice on the other side of the door, followed by louder knocking.

 _'It's Smokescreen. Guess he's come back to say bye before he heads off.'_

With a groan the femme lifted herself off the floor. "And we've been sleeping against the door this whole time?"

 _'Sure seems like it.'_

They heard a few more bangs on the door. "Vi, please open the door. Bumper said you hadn't left your room so I know you're in there."

 _'You'd better open it before he breaks it down,'_ Windy chuckled.

Pressing a button on the keypad, the door slid open and she was greeted with the surprised face of Smokescreen, hand raised as he was about to pound on he door again.

His surprise quickly wore off, replaced by a grin. "Vi! That walk to the door must be a long one."

Although Windy found the joke amusing, Violetwind didn't crack a smile. Instead she rested a hand against the door frame and dropped her head. "I was sleeping."

"I'm sorry for waking you. I just..." he rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't want to leave without making sure you were okay. To leave without saying goodbye, ya know."

She nodded.

"Well, uh, I'll be gone for a few solar cycles. It's a long drive out there and all, not using a ground bridge. But I guess we don't want to rely on them or have too many bots use them unregulated with the whole 'crossing of the streams' thing, right?" He tried to smile but it fell flat. Violetwind hardly responded.

He grabbed her free hand in his own, causing her to look up. "Promise me you'll be careful, get plenty of rest and not go out alone while I'm gone, yeah?"

"Ok, Smokescreen..." she muttered.

"Good. Now, I'll be back before you know it. We can hang out. Just the two of us. Perhaps catch a movie or just go for a walk. Whatever you want to do," he pulled her closer for a hug, not seeming to notice when the femme stiffened. "I wish I didn't have to leave you so soon. I mean I only just got you back and I have to run off to some stupid function..."

"I'll be fine," Violetwind replied, pushing against the mech's chest. "It's only for a few days, right?" She put on a smile. "We can survive that, can't we?"

Smokescreen grinned, "Sure we can. And as soon as the communications centre is online I'll call you."

"Sounds good."

The mech's gaze shifted to the wall behind her for a moment before looking back down at her. "Cor's trying to reach me."

"You'd better answer. She's not a very patient lady."

Grinning he nodded and opened up the comm link with the seeker femme.

 **::** Smoke, where are you? Get down here! We're supposed to be heading off right now. Bluestreak's already here and waiting. So you'd better get off you lazy aft and get here in two nano-kliks or I'm gonna come tear a hole in your chassis large enough to fly through! **::**

"Woah, hey calm down," he grinned at Coriolis' clipped tone. "I just had to say goodbye to, Vi. I couldn't leave without doing that."

 **::** Hmmm, I guess that's acceptable then, **::** she replied. **::** But you'd still better get your aft down here pronto! **::**

"Don't worry, Cor, I'm sending him off now," Violetwind told her.

 **::** Thanks, Vi. You stay safe while we're gone, k? **::**

"No worries, I will," the femme assured her.

 **::** See you soon. And you even sooner, Smokescreen. Hurry up already. **::** Coriolis clicked off the comm without a goodbye.

"You'd better not keep her waiting any longer. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Taking a deep intake of air, the mech nodded. "Alright. I'll see you in a few solar cycles then. Bye, my sweetspark."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips before dashing off. Walking backwards he waved, "I'm expecting a date when I get back. So no running off again, ya hear?"

"Of course not. Bye, Smoke," she waved back.

He soon disappeared around a corner and she slumped against the wall. Her gaze tuned to the ground as she let out a sad sigh, feeling like her spark had deflated. A depressing weight seemed to settle on her shoulders.

Violetwind tried to shrug off the feeling but it was useless. Eventually she settled for returning to her room. "Let's just get some more recharge. Hopefully things will look better in the morning..."

~oOo~

The next morning Violetwind was restless. She tried looking through the collection of pictures from Earth on her projector, and reading through some of the data pads in her room but neither activity could calm her mind. Nothing could distract her from her unpleasant memories at the hand of Shockwave.

 _'Maybe we could go see how Prowl is doing interrogating the Predacon,'_ suggested Windy as the femme put down the fifth data pad she'd tried to read.

With a disgruntled sigh, she nodded. "Not like we're getting anything done around here anyway."

Bumper had been more than a little distressed when she left, saying that Smokescreen instructed him to make sure she didn't go out alone. She assured the mech she'd be fine. She didn't need a babysitter. The femme had also instructed him to prepare some work for when she got back. He'd initially protested but had agreed to do so.

Sometime later, she walked through the doors of the police station. Seeing no one she headed for Prowl's office. The door was open and she could hear voices coming from inside.

"Prowl?" she called out, alerting them to her presence.

Peering around the door she was greeted with three curious faces. Prowl was accompanied by Elita One and Firestar, the two femmes in the chairs opposite his desk.

"Miss, Violetwind," he stood up to greet her, "do come in."

"I've got to get back out on patrol, so you can take my seat," Firestar also rose to her pedes.

"You don't have to leave on my account."

"No, it's fine. I had to go out anyway. Later, guys," with a wave the red and orange femme slipped past her.

"Come take a seat, dear," Elita One indicated to the chair beside her.

The femmes door wings twitched as she hesitated.

 _'Get you aft down in that chair,'_ ordered Windy. _'You don't need to appear rude.'_

Violetwind silently growled back at her partner but did as she was told, the mech taking a seat as she did so.

The room was silent for a moment before Prowl leaned forward on his desk. He stared at his clasped hands for a moment before looking across at her. "I know it will be hard for you, but in order to complete my report I need you to tell me every detail of your kidnapping."

Her optics widened as her spark sunk into the pit of her tanks. Memories flashed through her mind. Pain. Screams. More pain.

"Vi? Violet, are you alright?" It took her a moment to realise that it was Elita One talking. "Do you need something? Perhaps a sip of energon?"

Turning to the pink femme she took a moment to process what she was asking. "Uh, no. No, I should be alright..."

 _'I know it's hard but...'_

Letting out a shaky breath, she glanced down at her lap before back at Prowl. "Ok... Um, just let me comm in Windy." After the call was open she took another deep break, "I guess I should start when I was first taken..."

By the time they were done, Violetwind and Windy had recounted all that they could about their kidnapping and all that Shockwave had put her through, up until her rescue. Finishing her story, the femme couldn't look at the two bots in the room. Instead she stared at her hands as they fidgeted in her lap.

The silence was overwhelming. There wasn't the slightest sound. You could have heard a metal shaving drop. It almost made her wish there was a clock with it's steady tick-tock to fill the empty space.

After what seemed like forever, but what could only have been a minute in reality, Elita One spoke. "Oh, darling..."

She reached out a hand to Violetwind, but the femme flinched away. A look of distress crossed the older bot's faceplates as she shared a glance with Prowl. Retracting her arm, she put on a smile, though it didn't reach her optics. "Don't worry, Violet. He won't get his servos on you again. Everyone is doing everything in their power to prevent that."

Clearing his vocalisers Prowl changed the subject. "There is one other thing I would like you to do."

She lifted her head to look at him.

"The Predacon taken into custody, the one you deemed 'Hubcap', he has so far been uncooperative. He refuses to speak with me or anyone else. I was wondering if you would try speaking with him. Wheeljack said you seemed to have some persuasion over him."

"You don't have to do this of course," Elita One assured her. "We'll keep trying anyway."

 _'Well, that is kinda why we came, right?'_

Slowly Violetwind nodded. "I'll... I'll go see him. Is there anything you want me to ask him about?"

"Try his real name for one thing, darling."

"We mostly need information about where Shockwave may have gone next, how many Predacons he has. That sort of thing," the mech told her. "Are you sure you're up for the task?"

"I'll be fine. Where is he?"

Prowl led her to the cell block where the mech was being held. She'd never been back there before. The first thing she noticed was the cell's metal bars radiating with an unreleased electrical charge. Anyone foolish enough to touch then would endure a severe shock.

Leading her over to the Predacon's cell, Prowl quietly asked if she was alight. When she nodded he left here there, retreating to stand beside Elita One not too far away. From there they could observe the situation without crowding her.

Violetwind glanced at the pair nervously before turning her attention back to the cell. In the corner the Predacon lay curled up. At her arrival, he lifted his head, optics wide with surprise.

For a moment they stared at one another in silence.

 _'Well say something,'_ urged Windy.

Swallowing her nervousness, the femme hugged herself. Glancing at the floor she shifted on her pedes before speaking. "Um, hey there, Hubcap. How're they treating you? Had some energon?"

Getting up, the beast walked towards her. Transforming he came to stand in front of the bars. His speech was rough and disjointed. "Th-ey been. Good."

"That's good. Um, hey, I never got your real name. Maybe you'd like to tell me? I know my friends over there would appreciate having something to call you."

He glanced over at the other two before turning back to her and nodding. "Fine. It- it is. Wildstrike."

"Wildstrike?" she repeated.

The Predacon stared at the ground, kicking at the floor. "But, miss may. May still- call me: Hubcap. Hubcap bet-ter. Designa-tion."

 _'Huh? Doesn't he like his name?'_

Tilting her helm, the femme asked. "Why's that?"

"You help. You spared. Life."

"Oh, that. Uh, well, every good turn deserves another right?" she offered a small smile.

It was his turn to look confused. "What- you mean?"

"It's just that, well, you helped me out. Took away my pain. So, I wanted to spare you from any," she explained.

The mech was silent for a few nano-kliks. After a few moments he slowly nodded his head in understanding. "I. see."

"So, um, Hubcap? My friends want to track down my kidnapper and we were wondering if you could help us? It would mean a lot if you did. Shockwave-" her voice cracked, turning her gaze to the ground. " _He..._ needs to be brought to justice."

Hubcap looked at her, tilting his head. Averting his gaze he reached up to touch the scarring on his neck. "I not- not know."

He glanced up and met her confused gaze, only to let out a sigh and close his optics. Letting out a gravelly sounding vent he said, "I not. Know. I not told- where. Ripclaw. She would have- taken. Taken me, to new base..."

Nodding Violetwind muttered, "I understand..."

She glanced over at Prowl and Elita One, who prompted her to continue asking questions.

Taking a deep breath she turned back to Hubcap. "Um, so, Ripclaw, that's another Predacon right?"

"Yes," he replied, not lifting his gaze. "She take care of- Predacons."

"How many of them are you?" she pressed further.

The mech quietly counted on his fingers, thinking of each of their names as he did so. He counted four on the digits on his right hand and one on the left. "Five. Not me. Others. And one. Still in tube. Ever since Shockwave- and must move much. He only make one. At time."

"Thank you for that, Hubcap," the femme offered him a shaky smile. "My friends will be happy with your cooperation."

"You go now?" He looked sad. "You leave me?"

"I'm sorry, but yes. I need to go," she glanced over at the pair down the hall. "You'll be well looked after."

"You know. How long I- be here?" he asked, silently pleading for her to let him out.

Violetwind shook her helm. "I don't. You'll have to ask Prowl. He's in charge here. I'm sorry..."

Feeling guilty for putting him in there she wondered if perhaps she should have told Wheeljack to let him go instead. At least he would not be caged up like this. With a sigh, she turned to walk off.

"Wait," his call caused her to pause, her gaze turning back to him. "Please. See about letting go."

She lowered he head. "I don't think I can. I mean... I'm not in charge of all that. They probably want to keep you locked up for what you did anyway..."

"I not wan' hurt you. I only not wan'- to displease, Ma-ster."

The way he looked at her reminded Violetwind of a lost puppy. One who only wanted to be loved, not be chased off again. Part of her wanted to help him but part of her also feared him. His strength and size, while not that of other Predacons, was still formidable.

 _'Let's just go. Leave it up to Prowl.'_

Making a soft noise in agreement she dropped her gaze. "Goodbye, Hubcap..."

Turning she quickly scurried away.

A look of despair crossed the mech's faceplates as he stepped up to the bars to watch her leave. "Wait. Miss. Please?"

Violetwind closed her optics, not looking at the other two as she passed, telling them firmly, "I'm going home."

"Thank you for coming, Violetwind," uttered Prowl, remaining where he was.

Elita One, however, went after her. She waved a quick goodbye to the officer before falling into step with the femme as she left the building. "How about I walk you home?"

"Don't you have something more important to do?" she asked wrapping her arms around herself.

The pink femme started to reach out an arm to go around her shoulders then stopped, thinking better of it. "Actually, I don't. Chromia has everything organised and with the others away in Vos, I don't have much to do."

While she didn't mean any harm by the lie, it didn't stop a little guilt from nipping at her. Of course she had things to do. One rarely got a day off with Cybertron still growing and new bots arriving each day, some old and some straight out of the AllSpark. There was _always_ something that needed to be done. Yet, she felt that supporting her fellow bots was a top priority so she shrugged off the guilt.

"Really?"

"Mhmm," she tried to assure the femme. "Besides, we haven't spent much time together lately."

 _'Yeah, we've been kinda_ busy _,'_ Windy dead-panned.

"No, we haven't... Guess it's okay then..."

Her companion frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Violetwind let out a huff. "I just don't want you coming along cause Smokescreen doesn't think I should go out on my own any more. I _don't_ need a _babysitter_. I can take care of _myself_."

"And I wouldn't doubt that for a second," the femme tried to encourage her. "I think Smokescreen's just worried about you. He went crazy when we found out you'd been taken. He would have fought Unicron himself to get you back."

"But he doesn't need to smother me," she shot back.

Elita One frowned at her, not immediately sure how to respond.

Letting out a sigh, the purple femme admitted, "I just... I don't want everyone to think I can't do anything for myself. I don't need taking care of like I'm some poor sick animal."

"And I'm sure no one's thinking that, sweetie. We were all pretty worried when you were taken. But don't think for a nano-klik that when everyone hovers around you a little more it's because they don't think you can take care of yourself. They just want to make sure you're doing alright and don't want to see you hurt again."

"I guess..."

They walked along in silence for a little while, each femme lost in her own thoughts. Staring at the ground with narrowed optics, Elita One brought a hand to her chin. a small 'hmm' left her as she tapped her cheek.

Observing this motion, Violetwind tilted her helm. She was about to open her mouth and ask what the femme was thinking about when Windy interrupted her.

 _'Don't say a word.'_

 _Why?_

 _'That's her serious thinking face. Best to let her work out whatever it is. She doesn't take well to losing her train of thought.'_ Her inner companion explained.

 _Okay._ She agreed to stay silent, letting Elita One figure out whatever it was her processor was mulling over.

After about a cycle a grin broke out on the pink femme's faceplates. She glanced up and noticed the Hall of Records coming up and muttered, "Oh, good."

 _'Wow, that ready to get rid of us, Lita? Wonder what she's up to.'_

"Somewhere you have to be?" Violetwind asked.

"No. Uh, yes," she replied. "What I mean to say is, something has come up and I need to see some bots."

"Don't let me keep you..." she huffed.

"Oh, Vi, don't be like that," Elita One glanced over at her with a small smile, "I'm hoping this will be for your benefit."

The femme cocked an optic ridge at her.

"Just trust me, okay?" They stopped at the door to the hall. "Relax. It'll work out. And don't worry too much about Smokescreen. He'll be fine once it sinks in that you're alright an not going anywhere."

Staring at her pedes as she kicked at the metallic pathway Violetwind grunted, "If you say so..."

The older femme looked at her sadly. She was obviously still dealing with the trauma of what happened. It hurt to see her this way. Violetwind was usually such a cheerful young femme to be around. She hoped that her idea would be able to help.

Elita One offered her a smile. "If you need anything, call me. I'm always here if you need an audio to listen or even a shoulder to cry on. Just try to keep your mind off things for a while."

"Yeah, sure... Bye Elita," the downcast femme turned away and headed inside.

"Goodbye, dear..." She stood for a moment, hand raised in a wave as she watched Violetwind disappear behind the doors. Once she was gone from sight, Elita One turned on her heel and hurried off. "I sure hope this works..."


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! I am so sorry for this chapter being late. I edited it and uploaded it to the doc manager but evidently I forgot to add it to the story. Sorry about that! I feel so stupid and can't help but just laugh in amazement at myself. So anyway, enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Hugging herself, Violetwind headed up to her office. She didn't really care what Elita One's idea might be. She only wanted to bury herself in some work. Hopefully Bumper had done as she asked and prepared stuff for her to go through. She'd missed so much while she'd been... _Away_.

"Hello, Miss Violetwind," Bumper greeted before she could make it to her office, his usual grin as bright as ever. He fell into step with her, "I've collected the data pads for your work, as you requested. I've even included one which outlines of the progress made in your absence and placed it on the top. If you need any further information I'd be happy help, you just have to ask."

"Thanks, Bumper," she paused outside her office, "But that should be all."

Opening the door she turned to step inside when a mech came running up the hallway. The pair shot confused looks at his heavy venting and panicked optics.

"Is something wrong?" Bumper asked.

Stopping in front of them he nodded. Taking a few nano-kliks to catch his breath, he blurted out, "There's been trouble in Vos."

A sharp gasp came from Violetwind. "Smoke. Cor."

"That's right, they were headed for Vos," Bumper turned back to the mech. "What happened? Please, you have to tell us everything you know."

The red and white mech calmed down a little before he continued. "All I know is that there was an explosion at the new communication centre. Some bots were killed, many more were injured."

Violetwind stepped towards him, a desperate look in her optics. "Are the council members okay? They're alive, right? Please tell me they're okay!"

"I don't- I don't know. I only just got the news. I don't have any details."

Turning away, the femme lifted a hand to her helm. "Smoke? Cor?!"

"Violetwind, they're in a communication black spot. Even if they were alright, you couldn't reach them," Bumper reminded her.

 _'He's right. That is why the place was being built there.'_

"Then I'll call Bee. Surely he'll know."

The other mech nodded, "I'll let you get on."

"Thanks for letting us know," Bumper waved as the mech left, before he glanced back at his boss.

"Bee, what happened? What's going on? Are they alright?"

 **::** It's ok, Vi. Calm down. Jetfire informed me that Smokescreen, Coriolis and Bluestreak are fine. Smoke and Bluestreak were only a little injured by blast, **::** he told her.

"And Cor?"

 **::** She was more injured, **::** he was solemn. **::** I don't have anything more than that but as soon as I find out I'll let you know. **::**

"Do they need medics? Has anyone gone down there?" she didn't notice the hand resting on her shoulder.

 **::** A few were sent via an emergency ground bridge, Ratchet among them, **::** he paused, **::** Vi... We lost three bots in the explosion. And hundreds were injured. It's amazing more aren't dead. This had to have been a planned attack. I'm certain it wasn't an accident. Someone deliberately wanted to put the communications centre out of business. **::**

"How can you be so sure?" asked Bumper.

Violetwind jumped a little as she realised how close he was. Turning to the wall she stepped away to gain some space.

 **::** There was a recent theft of chemicals from the labs. Bomb ingredients. It couldn't be a coincidence. It has to be connected. **::**

"What does Prowl think?"

 **::** He suspects as much too, but isn't willing to say for certain. **::**

Bumper stepped in again, "Are there any suspects?"

 **::** No. Not at present. And we don't want anyone to go around jumping to the conclusion that it's Decepticons either. That wouldn't help us to mend the past and come together as one. **::** Bumblebee sighed.

The mech shook his head, "No that wouldn't."

"Thanks, Bee. Contact me as soon as anything comes up."

 **::** Sure thing, Vi. Take care ,you two. **::**

The call clicked off and Violetwind's gazed dropped to the floor. _Primus, please let them be alright..._

~oOo~

The next day, the femme sat in her office. Leaning an elbow on her desk and resting her head on her palm she sorted through list of things that had occurred in her absence. If anything, Bumper certainly knew what he was doing. Everything had been kept running smoothly. While it was a good thing, she couldn't help but feel a little redundant. If she wasn't the one in charge, she would likely be sacked and her position given to the more efficient mech.

 _'Wanna take a break? We could go for a walk,'_ Windy suggested.

"No... We should really keep going," she muttered. "And besides, I don't want to go outside. There's nothing out there I want to see."

' _But-'_ she was cut off as they received an incoming communication.

"Elita? Any news?" Violetwind asked almost tripping over her words.

 **::** Not yet, I'm sorry. **::**

The femme slumped back in her chair with a sigh of disappointment. "Then... um, is there something you wanted?"

 **::** Actually there is. The reason I called was to see if you could come back down to the station. **::** Elita One said. **::** You see, dear, I was thinking you could do me a favour... **::**

Violetwind frowned, not liking where this was going. "What kind of favour?"

 **::** Oh, it isn't much. I was just hoping you would take care of a friend of mine. You know, keep him company. **::**

 _'Why does this sound like a sneaky way to give us a bodyguard, Lita?'_

"Don't tell me you're wanting to control my life too," the femme accused. "I don't need someone hovering over me!"

On the other end of the comm link there was a soft groan, before Elita One spoke softly, **::** Violetwind, please. Would you please come? Without a fuss? I promise it isn't like that. It's as much for him as it is for you. I've already sent Jazz and Bulkhead to make sure you do. I instructed then to use force if necessary. **::**

 _'You sure don't take well to rejection, Lita,'_ Windy smirked.

 **::** Nope sure don't. So you'll come quietly, Violet? **::**

"Fine," she grunted. "But know this, I'm doing it under protest."

 **::** As long as you get here I don't mind. I'll see you soon then, dear. Bye. **::**

"Bye..." Closing the comm link she groaned. "Ugh... Why does she want someone to constantly watch over me? I already told her I _didn't_ need a babysitter."

 _'Guess we'll have to go see just what it is she wants. Sounds like there's something more to it.'_

~oOo~

Jazz and Bulkhead arrived, just as Elita One said they would, and the three of them headed for the police station. Upon reaching the building, the pink femme invited them all into Prowl's office, the mech already present.

"So what's dis here plan you got cooked up, Miss Lita?" Jazz looked over at her.

She stood beside Prowl's desk and nodded at the mech. "Thank you for getting down to business so quickly, Jazz."

"No worries," he smiled.

"Well," she went on, "I believe we've come up with the solution to a few things. Violet, I know Smokescreen's concerned about you going around alone. After what happened, I understand where he's coming from."

Violetwind rubbed a hand down her faceplates. "Here it comes. Who am I stuck with?"

"I wouldn't mind hanging out with ya all day," the silver mech grinned, a teasing light in his optics.

"Actually, Elita One has come up with another solution," Prowl interrupted.

 _'But, we can't have just anyone hanging around us. Sooner or later they'd figure out that not all is right with us and ask questions. We can't just go tell anyone that there's two of us!'_

"That's right," she muttered in agreement. Lifting her head, Violetwind spoke loud enough for the rest of them to hear, "We can't just have a random bot by our side all day. Other than the breach of privacy, we can't have someone who doesn't know and I'm not willing to let just anyone know about me and Windy!"

"It's okay, dear. That's why we picked someone that already knows," Elita One assured her.

"He does? Who is it?"

The pink femme and officer shared a glance before, she replied, "It's Wildstrike."

Jazz tilted his helm, "The Predacon?"

"You want to have the _Predacon_ , follow her around? The one who kidnapped her, in the first place?" Bulkhead spoke up for the first time since they'd arrived. He stepped forward, glaring at the pink femme. "What on Cybertron are you thinking?!"

"Calm down, Bulkhead," commanded Prowl, getting up from his chair. "Elita One and I have discussed this thoroughly. While it is certainly not orthodox, there are some benefits."

"I think I'm kinda with Bulk on this one. Why him of all bots?" Violetwind looked up at the pair. She didn't see how this could be a good idea.

"I understand it isn't the normal thing to do but I _do_ have some answers if you're willing to listen." The pink femme paused, glancing at each of the bots present. When no interruptions she continued," For one, he already knows your secret, Violet. For another, he can serve as a bodyguard, if required. Mostly, however this is to be his punishment."

"Huh?" Bulkhead raised an optic ridge in confusion.

Prowl took over the explanation, "We believe it may be more fitting punishment to have him serve under Miss Violetwind. Wildstrike was only following orders when he did what he did. Miss Elita convinced me that this would help serve as a way he could be introduced to our society after working under Shockwave for so long."

Everyone missed the slight shudder in Violetwind's door wings as the mention of that name.

"He has been implanted with a tracking chip so that he can be located again, if he attempts an escape. He has been firmly warned of the consequences, should he try to escape or harm anyone without cause."

"But I don't think he will," Elita One smiled, "He seems to respect you, Violet. I believe he'll do his best not to upset you or get in your way."

"Why do we even have to keep him? Why don't we just send him off to the other Predacons?" Bulkhead waved a hand in their general direction.

"He refuses to join them," stated Prowl.

"He what?"

"He doesn't want to be with them, Bulkhead, and we can't force him to either," Elita One let out a sigh as she dropped her head. "I fear he holds something against them, but he won't tell us what."

"Fine then. Why does he have to even be let out of his cell?" asked Bulkhead. "How can you be sure he won't try something as soon as he steps out that door?"

"I can't. But I'm willing to give him a chance," the femme replied.

"Then I am too," Jazz declared, the mech having been silent for most of the conversation.

"But-"

"No buts, Bulky. I'm for it. It ain't the most usual thing but these ain't usual circumstances," he said.

Elita One's shoulders relaxed, "Thank you, Jazz."

"However, this does rest on Miss Violetwind's decision," Prowl turned his gaze to her.

The femme lowered her helm, door wings twitching as she felt all optics rest on her. She didn't know what to say. They were all waiting for an answer, but she didn't have one. Part of her understood where they were coming from with this idea, but part of her just wanted to reject it completely. She had no desire to be followed around everywhere. Let alone be accompanied by the very beast that kidnapped her in the first place.

"Why should I take him?"

"Miss Violetwind, you are the only bot he as had any real contact with since he was brought here. He seems to respond to you," Prowl said.

"Not only that," the pink femme added, "but he needs a friend. Someone who'll treat him well."

 _'So whatcha gonna do?'_

 _I just don't know..._

 _'Eh, I ain't too crazy about having the Predacon hang around. But, it might not be so bad to have him. We can put him to work sometimes. Like fetching stuff. You know, make him earn his place here.'_

 _Perhaps..._

With a sigh, Violetwind lifted her head. "Okay..."

"Violet?"

"Alright. I'll take him. But this isn't for good, only for the rest of his sentence. Understood?" She leaned forward, optics narrowed, "I'm not having him any longer than necessary."

"Of course, dear," Elita One smiled.

Prowl nodded. "We shall trial it for a few cyber-weeks. And if at any time he causes trouble you may contact me and I shall take him off your hands."

Nodding she leaned back in her seat. "Thank you."

"Shall we get this started then?" The pink femme grinned rubbing her hands together. "I'm sure everyone's got work they must get back to, so let's see about letting our guest know what his new assignment is."

They left Prowl's office and headed for the jail cells. Wildstrike was pacing back and forth in his robot mode, only stopping as he heard them coming.

The police bot stepped forward. "Wildstrike," he took a breath, " It has been decided."

The Predacon glanced over the others but didn't utter a word.

Prowl took this as a cue to continue. "Miss Violetwind has agreed to take you on and serve as you guardian. In return you will do all that she commands and do everything in your power to protect her. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"You'd better, or I'll scrap your aft," growled the green mech.

Wildstrike just looked at him, not phased by the threat. "I will do- as femme. Says."

"Looks like we ain't got nothing to worry about. See Bulky, she'll be fine," Jazz slapped his companion on the back.

The mech merely grunted.

"I'm sure you'll do well under, Violet," Elita One encouraged.

"I, will- do. My best, miss."

Prowl opened the cell, letting the Predacon out. He stepped over to Violetwind, towering over the smaller femme. Not wanting to intimidate her he kneeled down, lowering his gaze. "What. Would you, have me- do?"

She glanced over at the others for help but all she received were some unhelpful smiles and a grim frown.

 _'What do we do with him?'_

"Uh, you can get up, for starters, I guess. And uh, I'll take you back to the Hall. I've still got, um, work to do."

Standing up the Predacon nodded.

Bulkhead stepped forward. "Want me to walk with you?"

"Um, no. Thanks anyway though, Bulk. I'm sure we'll be fine," she replied with a shaky grin.

Jazz grinned waving a hand. "Well, I'm sure ya'll be fine. You head home now, Vi. Make sure she gets home alright, Striker."

Moving to stand in front of them, Elita One held back a wild grin. "Please behave yourself, Wildstrike. If you serve well under Violetwind, you'll earn your freedom in no time."

"I will not- not disa-point. Miss."

~oOo~

The walk back to the Hall of Records felt longer than the trip over. Neither bot spoke to break the silence settling over them like a damp blanket. Violetwind's door wings twitched uncomfortably under its weight. Every so often she would glance over at the Predacon walking beside her, questioning her decision to allow him to become her 'bodyguard.'

 _Maybe I should have said no..._

 _'And then what? Argue with Prowl and Lita more? I'm pretty sure Lita for one wasn't about to take no for an answer. '_

 _Well, we could have tried._

 _'Have some faith. Lita usually knows what she's doing. I just hope she does this time too.'_

 _I hope so too._ She tossed another glanced at Wildstrike.

The mech cleared his throat, startling her. "I sorry."

Her cheeks flushed and she looked away. "No, it's ok. It's nothing."

"No," he corrected, "I sorry for. For trouble. Me caused- femme. Much pain. Much dis-tress."

"Oh..." She fell silent again. The sound of their pede steps was the only noise between them for a while.

 _'You gonna say something?'_

 _Shush you._

 _'Whatever.'_

"You um, you don't have to apologise, Wildstrike. It wasn't your fault..."

He shook his helm, "But fault mine. I told Shockwave- what you are. I brought you, him."

Biting her lip, the femme risked a glance at him again. All she could see in his optics was regret for his actions. The same ones filled with sympathy and regret during her capture.

Dropping her gaze to the ground, she hugged herself tighter. "You were only obeying Sh- only obeying your master. You don't have to live by his ways anymore, Wildstrike."

"Yes," he agreed with a firm nod. "And miss?" She looked up to see that a small smile had made its way onto his faceplates. "You call me Hubcap."

~oOo~

Two days came and went as Violetwind slowly adjusted to having Wildstrike around, or as he liked to be know, Hubcap. He wasn't much trouble, remaining mostly in beast mode unless he needed to speak, which wasn't often. During the night he would sleep outside her door and during the day he would curl up wherever she happened to be working for the day. He was turning out to be more like a large dog than anything.

Slowly she was becoming accustomed to speaking aloud to Windy with him around. Hubcap never seemed to mind, even proving useful. With more sensitive audios, he could hear when someone else was nearby and alerted her with a quick slap of his tail against the ground. With him keeping watch, their secret would be kept quite safe.

News about the explosion had filtered up their way as well. The investigation had discovered that the bomb used was likely similar to the one at the construction site. Prowl was concerned that the same person made both bombs and they might try again, only next time more lives might be lost.

The femme wished there was something she could do to help but she was no detective. All she knew about police work was what she had learnt through murder mysteries on TV. So Violetwind kept to herself and buried herself in her work which she was currently discussing with Windy.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

 _'What do you mean? It's a great idea! You just don't know genius when you see it.'_

"Windy. I really don't thi-"

She was cut off by Hubcap striking the floor with his tail. Looking up from her data pads, the femme turned towards the door, wondering who was coming.

A few moments later a familiar face walked through.

"Vi! I've missed you so-" he cut off as he laid optics on the Predacon lying near the wall. His hands transformed and he aimed both blasters at the beast. "What's _he_ doing here?"

* * *

Just a small word of warning, I don't know if I'll be getting the next chapter out this weekend as I've got a few things due next week. I hope to do so, but don't count on it.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone! Sorry this one's running a bit late. I had uni and assignments which was so much fun :/ Anyway, hope you like this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Seeing the blasters pointed at him, Hubcap merely lifted his head, staring calmly up at his potential attacker. As long as Violetwind wasn't threatened he felt no need to retaliate. His job was to protect her, not himself.

Standing up, the femme held her hands out to stop the mech. "Smokescreen, put your weapons down. He's my bodyguard. You're the one who wanted someone to watch over me."

"But not _him_! He's the one who kidnapped you in the first place! Or did you forget?" He glanced between her and the metallic creature.

 _'You'd better explain things quickly.'_

Moving out from behind the desk, she went to stand between them, her expression pained. "I could _never_ forget." Taking a deep breath and pushing the memories away, she continued, "It wasn't my idea. It was Elita One's. Hubcap's here to serve the rest of his sentence under me as my bodyguard."

"Does Prowl know about this?" Smokescreen asked, looking over her.

"Of course he knows. He agreed to it."

The mech glared at him for a second longer before sighing. He returned his hands to normal and focused his gaze on Violetwind. "I'm gonna have a talk to Elita and Prowl about this."

"Please don't," she protested, "It's fine. He's been doing quite well since he came home with me. He hasn't been any trouble."

Behind her Hubcap transformed. "I only here. To help."

The white mech frowned. "Please leave us."

He hesitated, glancing at Violetwind for his instructions.

"It's ok, Hubcap. Just wait outside the door."

Nodding, he left. Once he was gone, Smokescreen's frown disappeared, replaced with a smile. He stepped closer to the femme and swept her up in his arms. "You know being away from you was torture. Did you miss me too?"

She squeaked in surprise at the gesture, her spark pounding at suddenly being trapped.

 _'Take deep breaths,'_ Windy commanded, helping calm her.

Doing as she was told she regained some of her composure and pushed the mech away so she could look up at him. "Of course," she grinned, though she felt like a snake for saying so.

"Hey, I was thinking that we should go out tonight. You know, have a little date to catch up. I'm sure I could convince the others to give us the theatre area to watch a movie and you can pick anything you want."

"Um," the femme glanced away, "maybe not tonight. I was up kind of early and just want to get some rest."

Smokescreen's joyful demeanour slipped away. "Oh... Hey, that's ok. Another night then?"

"Um, yeah. Sure." She turned back to her desk. "I really should get back to work..."

"Yeah... Alright then," stepping backward, he swung his arms back and forth. "I guess I'll just get going then. I'll catch you later, Vi."

Not turning around she muttered, "Bye, Smokescreen."

"Bye..."

~oOo~

"How could you do this?!"

Smokescreen was standing in Prowl's office with the mech and Elita One.

"I mean what were you thinking? He's the one who kidnapped her. The whole reason Shockwave got hold of her in the _first_ place!"

"Smokescreen, please. I know you're upset but calm down," the femme tried to soothe the upset mech.

"Calm down!" The mech flung his arms about as he started to pace. "How can you ask me to calm down? You not only let her keep company with that thing but you actually did it on purpose! He's the _reason_ she needs a bodyguard!"

"Smokescreen," Prowl's voice was calm but commanding, gaining the younger mech's attention. "Smokescreen, we have not made this decision lightly."

"That's right, dear. And besides, Wildstrike is no longer a threat to Violet."

"But-"

"That's enough," barked the officer. "Miss Violetwind will be safe under his care and he under hers. Wildstrike has strength and highly tuned sensors, making him an excellent choice for a personal guard."

The femme nodded, "Not only that but he seems to have formed some sort of loyalty towards her, which makes her an excellent choice to introduce him into society."

"You may not like it but the decision is _final_."

Letting out a breath, the young mech's stance faltered, knowing he was defeated.

Moving over to him, Elita One rested a hand on the mech's shoulder, "So how about you just head home, Smokescreen. You still need to rest after your close call with the bomb. Know that we're glad you're alright."

"Ok. But I'm still not happy about this." He turned to leave but then paused, turning back. "Bluestreak told you about Coriolis, right?"

"Yes, he did."

The mech smirked, "She was none too pleased at being left behind but the Doc insisted she couldn't fly for another cyber week due to her injuries. Said she couldn't return to Iacon till she could fly. Last I saw she had to be sedated after trying to attack Ratchet."

Grinning at the thought of her old friend, Elita One nodded, "Yes, that would be Cor all over."

~oOo~

The next day Violetwind braved the outside world, going to work as usual in the medical bay.

"Knock Out, you here?"

 _'Bet that slagger is still in recharge.'_

 _Oh, come on he's better than that,_ she walked into the medical bay glancing around for the vain medic.

"Violetwind!" His head popped out of the storage room. The mech stepped out, dusting off his hands to fold them in front of his chest. "I wondered how long it would take for you to miss my polished faceplates."

 _'Same old Knock Out.'_

The femme rolled her optics. "I didn't come here for you."

Hubcap came to sit beside her in his beast form, calmly watching the two converse.

"What other reason could you have possibly come other than to admire my finish?" He looked down at his shiny chest plates with pride.

 _'Gee I wonder...'_

Sometimes she didn't understand how a mech could be so on himself. Ignoring his preening, she said, "I came to see if there was any work to be done. And if there isn't I have a friend I'd like you to have a look at."

"No work at the moment, so who's your fr-" he cut off as he finally noticed the Predacon sitting beside her. He jumped back, holding his arms up as a shield. "Predacon!"

"Wait, Knock Out it's okay. He's with me," the femme told him. "This is Hub- Wildstrike. He's..." She hesitated, not wanting to call him her bodyguard but was not sure what else to call him.

 _'We're his parole officer.'_

 _What?_

 _'Well we are.'_

Shaking her helm she addressed the mech again, "He's under our care while out of prison-"

 _'Parole officer.'_

"-and as such he's serving as my protection."

"You mean he's the one who...?"

"Yes, he's the one who captured me the in the first place."

He let his hands down but remained weary. "And the others are okay with this?"

Violetwind shrugged. "For the most part."

"And you?"

Looking down at the beast, he met her gaze. "It's worked out for the most part. He's quite safe."

Knock Out cleared his vocalisers. "Well, if you say so. Uh, was he the one you wanted me to have a look at?"

Narrowing his optics, Hubcap glanced between them.

The femme ignored him and nodded. "He's got a speech problem and damage on his throat. I was wondering if you could fix it."

"I'll take a look and see what I can do." He stepped over, kneeling down.

The Predacon bared his sharp denta and growled. The sails on his back raised to half mast, as he prepared to attack.

The medic scurried backwards, fearing for his finish. "I thought you said he was _safe_!"

"I'm sorry, Knock Out. He's not usually like this." She turned to the beast, "Hubcap, no. Stand down."

He only gave her a sideways glance, his silent threat remaining.

"Hubcap what's gotten into you? Knock Out only wants to help."

The vain mech made a show of dusting himself off. "Not when I get a reaction like that I don't."

Giving a snort, the Predacon's sails returned to his body and he relaxed. Now that he wasn't about to be treated, Hubcap stood, walked over to side of the room and lay down, tail curling around his body. Placing his head on the ground he kept a stern gaze on the red mech.

"I don't think he likes me."

 _'What was your first clue?'_

"I don't know what that was about," the femme admitted. "He didn't even bat an eyelid when Smokescreen had his blasters aimed at him."

"Lucky me then..." he grumbled. Sending the Predacon a glare he went over to the bench. There he started fiddling with his tools.

Peering around his shoulder, Violetwind asked, "So... Need any help?"

~oOo~

Violetwind and Hubcap spent the rest of the day at the medical centre. An despite his efforts to hide it, she believed Knock Out was happy to have her back. She figured he loved having someone to gripe to. The femme didn't mind though, just glad he didn't ask how she was doing every few nano-kliks like everyone else.

On the way back to the Hall, she had tried to ask the Predacon why he had acted so aggressively toward Knock Out. However, he remained silent, his only acknowledgement being that it wasn't Knock Out himself that was the problem. This led her to believe that Hubcap might have something against medics or being worked on, something she could relate to after her experience with Shockwave.

Stepping back into her room, Violetwind paused, glancing around. Something felt off.

 _'You right there?'_

"Didn't we have another pile of data pads over here?" She stared at an empty space by the side of her berth.

 _'Yeah. Slag, what happened to it.'_

"Hubcap, do you know what happened to the data pads that were here?" The femme pointed to the spot as she turned to him.

The mech, in beast mode, trotted over 'sniffing' at the spot. Looking back at her he shook his head. His highly tuned sensors hadn't picked up anything.

"Don't think it might have been Bumper, do you?"

He shook his head again as he sat down.

"Ok, this is bad..." she muttered, pacing back and forth in the little floor space she had.

 _'Hey. Before you freak out, just call Bumper.'_ Windy said.

"Right. Call Bumper first." The femme quickly opened a comm link with the short mech.

He answered almost immediately but before he had a chance to get in a hello, she burst out. "Do you know what happened to the data pads beside my berth? A whole pile has gone missing. There were some important files in there. Council meeting notes. Future construction plans. Security details. And all sorts of other stuff! But my door was locked. Nothing should be gone! This is bad. Like really b-"

 **::** Woah, calm down, **::** Bumper broke in. **::** First off, I haven't taken anything from your room since you came back. Second, calm down. Third, maybe they were just mislaid. Have you had a look around? Maybe they're still there. **::**

"Right. Right. Ok," she took a few calming vents of air, "Thanks. I'll have a look around. You're right. I probably just moved them and forgot."

 **::** There we go, **::** she could hear the smile in his voice. **::** If you still can't find them, give me the pad numbers and we'll scour the whole building for them. **::**

"Alright, thanks Bumper. I'm sure I'll find them." Hanging up, she got to work, sifting though the data pads piled around her room. Letting out a shaky breath she muttered, "Primus, please let them be here..."

~oOo~

Two solar cycles had passed since Smokescreen returned from Vos, and his spark felt torn. He had only spoken with Violetwind briefly since he found out that that _Predacon_ was serving as her bodyguard. He _hated_ the idea of that beast being constantly around her. But there was nothing he could do about it and he tried to accept that. But it didn't mean he had to like it.

However, that wasn't his only problem. Violetwind hadn't been herself since the rescue. It hurt him to see her acting so distant...

The mech frowned as he walked down the hallway to her room. He was worried about her. Something was definitely wrong with Violetwind. She missed a council meeting that day, she _never_ did that. Stranger still was that she wasn't answering her comm. So he'd come to the Hall of Records to check up on her.

Bumper had met him almost immediately after he stepped through the door. He'd assured Smokescreen that Violetwind was there but his faceplates looked strained with worry. But he wouldn't say what was wrong, only that he should really go see her.

Drawing near to the door he could hear crashing noises coming from inside. Alarmed he raced over to pound on the door.

"Vi? Vi! Are you ok?"

The noise fell away to silence and moments later the door opened, Violetwind standing on the other side. Stepping back Smokescreen glanced over her appearance. Her optics were dim and recharge deprived meaning she possibly hadn't slept that night. Her door wings were lowered, like they were weighted down. And her faceplates were etched with worry.

"Haven't been having a night out partying without me have you?" he joked in an effort to lighten then mood.

"No."

Swinging his arms the mech tried again, "So... You missed the council meeting today. Bulkhead accidentally spilt energon over Bumblebee. You should have seen it!"

The femme gave a non-committal murmur, staring at the floor.

"We missed you, ya know? I missed you... Uh, is everything alright? It's not like you to miss stuff, especially something as important as a council meeting."

She shrugged, "I was busy."

"Busy?" he repeated. "Busy with what? What's more important than running Cybertron?"

Turning away Violetwind stepped back into her room. "Stuff..."

"What kind of stuff?" He took a step after her.

"Just stuff, okay?"

Looking around Smokescreen ignored the data pads strewn about, hardly in any kind of piles any more, to fix his gaze on Hubcap curled up in his beast form on her berth. His optics narrowed. "It wasn't with _him_ was it?"

She whirled around to face him, "And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"It means that-" he was cut off by the Predacon striking his tail firmly on the berth. He turned to growl at the beast when a worker walked passed the open door waving at them as they passed, seemingly oblivious to the trouble brewing within.

Frowning Smokescreen got his emotions under control before he spoke again. "Perhaps we should go somewhere more private to talk."

"I don't have time. I have things to do," the femme picked up a data pad from a pile beside her.

"Vi, we need to talk," his voice firm. He wasn't about to take no for an answer.

Glancing up at him, Violetwind clamped her jaws together, "Fine. We can talk in the old reading room."

Slipping past him she headed out the door, Hubcap at her heels. The white mech let out a huff as he turned to go after them.

It wasn't long before Violetwind stopped and nodded at the door. "In here."

Smokescreen nodded and walked in. He noticed the Predacon about to come in after him and stopped. Pointing at the beast he said, "No. You're staying outside."

He glanced up at the femme for his orders. She just shrugged so Hubcap let out a noise of agreement and trotted back out to sit beside the door.

Walking into the room, Violetwind stopped some distance from the white mech. "What do you want?"

"Why weren't you at the meeting today? And don't tell me you were 'busy.' I want the truth."

Fixating her gaze on the floor, she pressed her lips together. For a while she didn't answer.

Smokescreen's spark tightened fearing the worst. "Vi... If you chose... _Him..._ Over me. Just tell me."

The femme's head jerked up with horror. "How could you suggest such a thing! Hubcap and I do _not_ have that kind of relationship."

"Then...?"

She signed, her gaze drifting back to the floor. "I've been up all night searching for some missing data pads..."

The mech relaxed, a smile slipping onto his faceplates. "Is that all? Vi, you had me really-"

" _'Is that all'?_ That's all you have to say?!" she yelled, glaring at him. "These aren't just some historical texts or fictional stories! Those data pads contained important information: records of council meetings, ongoing and future construction plans and security details among other things. I _have_ to find them."

Smokescreen stepped back, his faceplates blank.

With a sigh, Violetwind turned away from him, wrapping her arms around herself. "So, yeah. Maybe just a little bit more important than a council meeting."

"Have-" he faltered trying to come up with the right words. "Have you contacted Prowl?"

"No. Bumper wanted to but I- I kept hoping we would find them around somewhere. That maybe I had just misplaced them..." She closed her optics. "But I can't find them anywhere. I spent all night going through most of the Halls Records. There's still some more to search but I'm doubtful..."

"Vi... I had no idea..." Stepping closer Smokescreen felt bad for having accused her of anything and for thinking that she didn't have a good reason for coming. He should have paid more attention to how stressed she looked.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, wrapping his arms around her from behind for a hug.

All of a sudden the femme let out a panicked cry, tugging free from his grip. Whirling around she punched him in the jaw.

He was shocked by the sudden attack, lifting a hand to rub where she'd hit him. "You've got some hit there," he joked. "Why didn't you ever hit the Cons that hard?"

Smokescreen's playful smile dropped as he saw the look of fear in her optics. "Vi? You ok? I was just kidding?"

Backing away, her door wings quivered.

"Vi?" He stepped towards her, arm outstretched.

"No!" She yelled, moving out of his reach. "Just- just leave me alone..."

The mech paused, not understanding what was wrong.

"Leave me alone..." Violetwind muttered, optics lowering. Backing away she opened the door and scurried off.

Outside Hubcap stood up, but paused looking at Smokescreen. With his head tilted he gave the mech a sad, almost pleading, look. They held one another's gaze for a few nano-kliks but it was quickly broken as the Predacon trotted after the femme.

Smokescreen could do no more than stare after them with a forlorn look, too shocked and spark broken to move.

* * *

I don't know if any of you have read the books but I really like the idea that the reading room Vi and Smoke go to talk in is the same one Optimus liked. (I think some war meetings were held in there too, but it's been a while since I read it.)


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry this one's late again. I really need to get back into the habit of editing again, especially since we are getting closer to the end of this book.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Smokescreen huffed as he walked into the apartment complex's common room. He paid little attention to the two femmes already in there, a movie playing on the holoscreen. Instead he went straight over to the bench where the energon coffee utensils were stored. Grabbing out a mug he set it down with a firm thud. Staring at it, he wondered if there was anything stronger on the premises.

Lifting her head from her data pad, Greenlight looked over at him from her spot on the sofa chair. The mech wasn't moving from his position so she spoke up, "Is anything the matter, Smokescreen? You did get to see Violetwind, did you not? Seeing her usually leaves you in a much more pleasant mood."

He sighed, not lifting his head. "Yes. I mean, no. I mean..." Sighing again he turned to lean against the bench, resting his hands on the edge. Staring at the ground he chewed over his answer for a moment. "Yes, I saw her. But I'm fine."

He started for the door, "I'm just gonna-"

"Smokescreen."

The mech flinched, his pedes freezing in place.

"What's going on?" Arcee paused the movie and leaned over the back of the couch. "Come on, Smoke. Spill it."

Slowly he turned around to face them. "It's... It's Vi."

The femmes shared a knowing look.

"She's not been acting like herself. Today she hit me..."

Raising an optic ridge Arcee grinned, "And what, may I ask, was her reason for that?"

"I don't know!" The mech threw his arms in the air. "I just went up to hug her and she struck me. She-" Rubbing the back of his neck, he remembered the look in her optics, "She was afraid of me..."

"Ah," she nodded in understanding.

"Huh?" He glanced at the green femme. "What do you mean by that?"

Arcee rolled her optics. "She's suffering from PTSD."

"Actually," Greenlight corrected, "it's only classified as that after three cyber-weeks have passed. Before then it is called acute stress disorder."

"Fine. It's 'acute stress disorder.' Same thing," she muttered.

"So, she's stressed? About what?"

The femme groaned. "What the scrap is wrong with you? She's having trouble dealing with what she experienced during her capture."

"But," Smokescreen frowned, "she's been captured plenty of times and been fine. That's how I met her, remember?"

"This time was different."

"This time she was physically tortured," Greenlight finished.

The mech's head dropped, starting to understand.

Bumblebee took that moment to walk in, immediately noticing that something was up. Pausing he looking at each of the bots in the room. "So, what did I miss?"

"Lover mech's having a few problems," Arcee told him.

"Oh no. You and Vi aren't breaking up, are you? I had such hopes."

"No. At least, I don't think so. It's just that I don't think I helped things when I hugged her today," the white mech admitted. "She hit me..."

Bumblebee frowned, "That's not like her. But... I know she's been a little stressed since she came back."

"What do I do?"

Getting up, Greenlight walked over to him. "Just show her that you're there for her. Give her support." She glanced at the others, " Something we all need to do."

Turning back to Smokescreen she continued, "Try and coax her out again. Show her that she has got nothing to fear. But do not push her into doing anything. That would only make things worse. And be more careful about touching her next time. Give her space. Together we will bring Violetwind around."

"Alright," he nodded, "perhaps I'll go see her again."

The mech started for the door when he was stopped by Greenlight's hand in front of him. "Just give her time. She won't be cured overnight."

"Maybe if we took that trip to Earth we've been hoping for. In order to get her mind off things," Bumblebee suggested.

Moonracer poked her head in the door. "Did I hear Earth?" Bouncing inside she grinned, "Are you going? Please take me! I _really_ wanna see it!"

~oOo~

Back at the Hall of Records, Violetwind shut herself in her room. Hubcap had been banished to guarding the door from the outside. She needed to be alone.

Once again she shifted through the data pads for the missing files, though she was doubtful about finding them.

 _'Admit it, they're gone. They aren't coming back.'_ Windy huffed. This was the fourth time the femme had gone through the data pads in her room. It was getting ridiculous.

"But they have to be around somewhere! They can't have just vanished into thin air!"

 _'Maybe somebody took them.'_

"Bumper asked around. Nobody saw anything and no one else has taken them. Where did they go?"

 _'Well then, either somebody's lying or they were stolen.'_

Violetwind dropped to the berth, resting her head in her hands, tears threatening to spill from her optics. "No. I don't want to think of that. I really don't..."

They both knew how dangerous the information on those data pads could be in the wrong hands. She kept thinking about that saboteur and the possible harm they could cause.

Breaking into her thoughts was a soft rapping on her door.

Wiping her face, she asked, "What is it?"

"It's me. Bumper. May I come in?"

The femme sighed. "Fine."

The door slid open revealing the short black and yellow mech. Stepping in he forced a smile. "How're you doing?"

Hubcap slipped in behind him to sit in the corner.

"I'm fine. Just wish we could find the missing data pads..."

"Yes, well," he stepped closer, "I've called Prowl. He's sending Firestar to investigate."

"You what?" she flashed angry optics at the mech, "I didn't want-"

"I know. But they're important and if they have been stolen, we need outside involvement."

Closing her optics, she turned away, resting a hand on the wall. "Alright. Is there anything else?"

Bumper looked down at the data pad in his arm, rubbing his fingers along the edge. "Actually there is."

He paused, trying to find the right words. Violetwind took the moment to peak at him from the corner of her optic. It wasn't like him to be at a loss.

Finally he continued, turning his gaze to her, "I believe something has been kept from me. You know I'm not one to pry but- but, well, I think I need to know what's going on with you."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're keeping something from me. There are some things that just don't add up."

 _'Scrap. He probably thinks you've gone mental. Deny everything!'_

"I don't know what you're talking about," she turned away, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Violetwind, please don't play coy. I know there's something different about you. For one thing, Shockwave doesn't just botnap random people. I may not have met the guy, but I do know that everything he does has a purpose. There must have been a reason behind it."

The femme closed her optics against the onslaught of nightmares that rose up with the mention of that name.

"And, I've noticed some odd things about the way the other bots act around you. Not everybody, but your close friends."

"Yeah? So? They're my friends, they're supposed to be different around me compared to those I don't know."

"Not like this." The grip on his data pads tightened. "I overheard a conversation you had with the old medic, Ratchet. You were the only one there yet he clearly used a plural as he said goodbye. And don't lie to me and say there was someone else on the line. I checked it. And that's not the only strange thing either."

Whirling around she glared at him. "You eavesdropped on me!"

"It wasn't on purpose," Bumper defended. "I just happened to be there at the time. And you didn't answer the question."

Hubcap transformed into his robot mode. The little bot was getting too close to the truth and distressing the femme in the process. "Miss need. Help?"

Letting out a vent, Violetwind glanced between Bumper and the Predacon. _We can't tell him, can we?_

 _'Do we really need another bot knowing our secret?'_

 _But we can trust Bumper._

 _'He is loyal,'_ agreed Windy. _'Alright then. If you think we should. Pretty sure he's only gonna keep asking questions if we don't.'_

Slowly she shook her head. "No, Hubcap. It's fine."

The mech nodded, taking a step back but remained standing.

"Well?" the small mech looked at her expectantly.

"Uh, well... I'm not sure if you'll believe me. I know it sounds crazy but it's true."

"I'll keep an open mind," he promised.

The femme smiled, already feeling a little better. "Well, you know how I said I picked up a few things about Earth culture while I was there."

He nodded.

"Um, well, there's more to it than that... It's because I'm one of them."

Bumper raised an optic ridge. "What do you mean?"

"I'm human. Or I was.." She huffed, sporting a nervous grin, "With the amount of times I've had to explain this since it happened, you'd think I'd be better at this..."

"So what happened?" The mech prompted.

Taking a seat on the berth, Violetwind took a shaky breath. "Aright. Here goes..."

She explained everything she could about her past and where she came from. It took some time, but Bumper was willing to listen.

When she was done, the mech sat back letting out a low whistle. "You know that's incredible, right?"

"Oh yeah. And if it hadn't happened to me, I'm not sure _I_ would believe it."

"Can I meet her?

"Who? Windy?"

He nodded.

 _'Yeah, go on. You know I like actually be heard by people.'_

Smiling, she opened a comm link with the mech. "You can talk with her now, though she can always here you anyway."

"Okay. Uh, hi Windy."

 **::** Hey there, kiddo. **::**

Bumper broke out into a grin. "Well, nice to finally hear from you Windy. So I guess this is why Shockwave took you."

"Yeah..."

 **::** That slagger, **::** she growled. **::** One day he'll get what's coming too him. **::**

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Vi? I've come about the missing data pads."

"Ah good, Firestar's here," Bumper moved for the door.

"Wait," the femme's call made him pause.

 **::** You can't tell anyone about us. **::**

"And you can't discuss this with the others either. We can't risk it getting out."

 **::** Besides, if anyone like that slagging scientist finds out we could have a repeat on our hands. It's too dangerous. **::**

The short mech smiled reassuringly. "You can count on me with your secret."

~oOo~

Two solar cycles later, Violetwind was once again working a shift at the medical centre. The femme helped Knock Out sort the supply of energon lines while Hubcap lay curled up in beast mode off to the side.

A shout from the waiting room startled the pair. "Hey, you lot still open?"

"Kup?"

The mech grimaced. "Not him..."

 _'As long as he and his buddy don't cause as much trouble as last time.'_

 _Let's hope not._

"Come on through," she called, seeing as Knock Out wasn't going to do it.

The medic groaned, as he saw the old green mech step through the door.

Hot Shot walked in behind him, grinning as he saw the pair. "Working hard I see. Hope you're not too busy to see the old rust bucket here."

"Watch who you call an old rust bucket, youngen," Kup snapped.

"What is it this time?" Knock Out walked over, his arms folded. "Haven't lost any more limbs?"

The mech let out a deep breathy laugh. "No, no. Nothing of the sort."

Hot Shot rolled his optics. "Close enough when you get us involved in a bar fight."

Violetwind's jaw dropped. "You did what?"

Laughing again, Kup hopped onto a berth. "You have to admit, it was a little fun, wasn't it?"

The mech huffed. "If by 'fun,' you mean getting attacked by two of the biggest guys in the bar."

Knock Out rolled his optics and scanned the old bot.

"Helping that little fella out was worth it though," he grinned, ignoring the medic as he got to work.

A slight grin played on the blue mech's lips as he folded his arms, leaning against the opposite berth. "Yeah, maybe just a little."

Kup, Hot Shot and even Knock Out made light chatter while they fixed up the green mech's wounds.

Not feeling up for talk, Violetwind remained silent. Her mind kept drifting back to the last time she had seen Smokescreen.

 _'Hey, there's no need to feel so down.'_

The femme let out a silent sigh, not really seeing the welding she was doing. _I just wish I hadn't left on such bad terms._

 _'It... Was a complicated day all round...'_

"Ouch!"

The shout drew Violetwind from her musings. Blinking her optics she glanced up to see the three mechs starting at her. Gasping she looked down at the weld to see that she'd gone off track, doing more harm than good to Kup's arm.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Let me just get something for that." Jumping up she scurried off to fetch gauze and localised pain killers.

"Anything wrong there, femme?" Kup asked. "Ya seem a bit distracted."

"I'm- I'm fine," she replied, back still turned.

"No, I know that look. It's mech trouble," Knock Out waved clippers in her direction.

"Ahhh," muttered Kup. "Who's the lucky fella?"

"If you were wondering how to ask me out, I can tell you now that I'd be happy to," teased Hot Shot.

Windy snickered while the purple femme's faceplates flushed. "No. His name's Smokescreen."

"Could do better," muttered the medic turning back to his work.

Violetwind gave him a pained look, though he acted as if he didn't see it.

"Now, Doc. That ain't fair to the femme," chided Kup. He motioned to the space on the berth next to him. "Why don't you come and tell an old mech all about it?"

She hesitated, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh, come on, you've got me all curious now," the younger mech urged. "If he did anything to you, Kup and I will go teach him a lesson."

"No, no, no. He didn't hurt me. We just had a fight... Sort of. Well, I think we did. It sure feels like a fight."

"Come tell us about it, sweetspark."

This time she accepted Kup's offer, hopping up onto the berth to sit beside him. "Well, he came over the other solar cycle to see me after I missed a council meeting. I'd been searching for some missing data pads, but I won't go into that. Anyway, he came in, saw Hubcap and jumped to conclusions."

Kup glanced over at the Predacon in the corner, "I take it he hasn't been too pleased about your companion."

"No. But it's not like I've never hung out with other mechs before. I just don't know how to take it. He's never gotten jealous like this before."

"But they don't usually hang around all the time, do they?" Hot Shot pointed out.

"No, I guess not..." she sighed. "So we went off to talk privately. I told him there was nothing between me and Hubcap and then he pressed me for why I didn't come. Those data pads were pretty important so I had been searching all night. I was stressed out and hadn't got any recharge. And when I told him why he just shrugged it off like it was nothing. I kind of blew up at him. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I wasn't. Things have been... Difficult... Since I returned."

The red mech cleared his vocalisers. "You haven't been having any processor troubles have you?"

"Processor troubles? Oh, no. Nothing like that."

"Good," he went back to his repairs.

Kup and Hot Shot shared some confusion but didn't say anything.

Staring at her hands, Violetwind continued, "It's been more... Emotional trauma, I guess. Being touched. It reminds me of being restrained and it frightens me. I try not to let it get to me but..."

"Hey, it's ok. Ain't nothing too bad with that. It be a normal part of a bad experience," the old mech comforted.

She nodded absently. "After I stopped yelling, Smokescreen was sympathetic and apologised. But then he tried to hug me. I freaked out. And... I hit him."

Hot Shot sniggered but was quickly cut off by a glare from his companion.

Ignoring them, the femme continued, "I told him to leave me alone. I haven't heard from him since..."

"Ya needn't be too worried, gal. Things'll come around. Just give it time."

"Sounds like you need a bit of time yourself anyway," the younger mech added.

"I just wish things would be like they were before. Before our relationship got rocky. Before the living nightmares..."

Kup offered a smile. "Time heals all wounds, little femme. Even those in your spark. But while ya wait, try not to close yourself off from your friends. They're the ones who can help you the most."

"But I feel so broken..."

"You're friends won't care, sweetspark. If they're really your friends, they'll take ya at your worst any day, over not having ya at all."


	19. Chapter 19

And we've made it on time this week folks! Thanks everyone for reading

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

"It's so good to be back on Earth," Bumblebee's grin hardly able to contain his excitement.

Bulkhead nodded, "I just can't wait to see Miko's face when she sees us."

Arcee grinned at the two mechs. "It has been a while since we last saw our partners."

"And I can't wait to meet them!" Moonracer bounced on the spot, clapping her hands.

Ratchet grunted. "I just wish they'd arrive already so she'll calm down."

Chuckling, Smokescreen shook his head. "You don't know Moon very well."

"You mean she's always like that?" Agent Fowlers stood atop the walkway with a raised eyebrow.

Hidden at the back of the group sat Violetwind, her arms around her knees. To be honest she didn't want to be there. She'd rather have remained on Cybertron with Hubcap. Not because she didn't want to be on Earth, but because she didn't want to be there with everyone else. Trying to be more open with her friends like Kup said was _hard_. All she felt like doing was curling up in a ball to cry or burying herself in her work, neither of which she could do there. So instead she tried to remain calm, keeping to herself.

The group grew silent as they heard a car pull up. Car doors slammed and the soft voice of Rafael floated through the air.

"Thanks for the lift, Mrs. Darby."

"Yeah, thanks," added Miko, her hurried footsteps coming their way. Walking through the door, the girl stopped as her gaze landed on the seven bots inside. She didn't take another step.

Behind her, Jack teased, "Did you catch Ratchet at a bad time?"

However as he and Raf caught sight of what was waiting for them, they also froze.

Placing her hands on the boys' shoulders, June grinned. "Surprise."

Miko was the first to move, breaking into a run. "How could you not tell me you were coming, Bulk!"

Her partner chuckled, reaching out a hand for her, "We wanted it to be a surprise."

"I guess it worked then," Smokescreen elbowed the green mech.

"Bee!" Raf joined her in racing forward.

The black and yellow mech stepped towards his young partner, meeting him halfway. Kneeling down he grinned. "How's it going, Raf?"

The elder boy followed more calmly, but no less excited. "Arcee, been a while."

June made her way up the stairs to Agent Fowler as the kids caught up with their partners and got to know Moonracer. She was glad to see them together and happy. It also helped to know there were no Decepticons putting their lives in danger.

After a few minutes, Smokescreen rubbed his hands together, a child like gleam in his optics. He glanced over at Violetwind staring at the wall and the gleam in his optics faded a little. He wasn't about to push her, but he hoped that the outing would do her good. All he wanted was to see her happy again.

Stepping away to face the group he called out to gain their attention. "Alright you lot, quiet down. I'm pleased to tell you that our arrival wasn't the only surprise we had in store."

"Yeah, we're also going to the snow!" shouted Moonracer.

The mech's face fell. "Moon! I wanted to tell them."

She lifted a hand to her mouth, "Oops..."

"Alright! A snow trip!" cheered Miko.

"I've always wanted to see snow," Raf grinned.

Jack raised an eyebrow and gestured at their clothing. "But we can't go to the snow like this. We'll freeze."

From atop the platform June grinned, holding up some snow gear. "Good, thing we got you some jackets."

"Alright, Mrs D!"

"So don't just stand there. Get them on, and get this lot out of here!" Agent Fowler growled, albeit with a smile on his face.

"Yes, sir!"

~oOo~

Stepping out of the ground bridge, gasps of awe came from human and bot alike. The place they had chosen was perfect. Fresh snow lined the hills and there was not a footprint to be seen. Even better was their complete isolation. Not a single soul for thousands of miles and so no risk of the bots being seen.

"So how about a snowball fight?" Miko glanced up at their companions with a devious grin.

"A what?"

The girl sighed, "Don't you know about anything fun, Doc?"

The medic huffed. "Of course you'd think fighting is fun."

"It's not a real fight, Ratchet," clarified Raf. "It's just with the snow, so it doesn't hurt."

"Like this," the female teen had scooped up some snow and tossed it at the boy.

He let out a shout in surprise. Rubbing the snow from his hair he glared at her. "Miko."

Giggling she stuck out her tongue.

Experimentally, Raf scooped up some snow in his gloves. Packing it together he weighed it in his hands. Then just as she thought he wasn't going to throw it, he did.

Dodging the snowball she grinned. "Ha! Miss-"

Miko cut off as she was hit from the other direction. Whirling around she caught sight of Jack with his hands clasped behind his back, looking up at the sky.

"Jackson Darby!"

He turned to her, grinning innocently. "Something wrong, Miko?"

"I'm gonna get you!" Scooping up snow she threw it in his direction.

The teen just laughed running for cover behind Bulkhead. A chorus of laughter went round the bots as the three children started a snowball war.

Not about to miss out on the fun Smokescreen scooped up some snow himself. While the others were watching the children, he tossed it at the side of Bulkhead's helm.

The Wrecker glared at him before scooping up some snow himself. Seeing the hint of a dangerous gleam in his optics, Smokescreen chuckled dashing off, the mech in pursuit.

"Hey, I want in on this!" Moonracer grabbed some snow, tossing it at Bumblebee.

"Hey," he laughed before launching a revenge strike.

A battle quickly broke out between the rest of the bots; everyone except Violetwind that is. While they were all busy with their snowball fight, she retreated in order to be alone.

 _'You sure you don't want to join? They look like they're having a lot of fun.'_

"Did you even have to ask? You know how I feel and therefore my answer," she sighed taking a seat in the snow.

 _'No. But I was hoping you would engage with the others more. You haven't exactly been very sociable lately.'_

Resting her arms across her knees and her head on her arms, she murmured, "I know. I'm just still not sure about company..."

Nearby the children noticed her departure, pausing their game. Letting the snowball fall from her hands Miko pouted. "Isn't she joining in?"

"Bee said she's been distant after what happened."

Placing her hands on her hips, the girl gained a determined look. "We gotta do something to get her out of that funk."

"Maybe we should just leave her alone," suggested Jack.

But she headed towards the femme anyway.

"Miko!" the teen called after her, though he wasn't sure why, it wasn't like she'd ever listened before.

The boys shared a look, Raf shrugging his shoulders before following her.

Approaching the femme, Miko scooped up a handful of snow. Realising she'd gone unnoticed when she got within a few metres of the bot, she glanced at the snowball before grinning and throwing it at the bot.

The well aimed projectile hit Violetwind in the face. In an instant the femme went from a state of calm to a flurry of fear. Limbs flailed in the snow as she scrambled backwards. Venting heavily, wide optics glancing about trying to identify the threat. However the only thing there was the three children. Slowly her spark began to calm down, and her body relaxed. Sighing she sat back in the snow.

"What's got you so jumpy?"

She frowned at the girl's question. "Erm..." the femme's gaze drifted to the snow between her pedes, or what was left of it. "I was just- uh, deep in thought..."

"Are you alright, Violet?"

Raf's small voice caused her to turn back to them. Biting her lip, she debated within herself, not wanting to burden them with her troubles.

 _'Come on, Vi. You can't go on alone forever.'_

 _I'm not alone, I've got you._

 _'I mean besides me. You need some other friends, you know.'_

"Vi?"

She turned to the children.

Miko still had her hands on her hips. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm fine."

"You aren't acting fine," Jack folded his arms across his chest.

Walking up to her, Raf rested a hand on her pede. "It's ok, Violet. You can tell us what's wrong."

"Yeah, don't make me throw another snowball," Miko added.

She hesitated, not sure if she should tell them, "It's just that- I'm alright really. Just feeling down lately, that's all."

"Is there something we could do to cheer you up?"

Jack walked over, "Maybe we could tell you about time she got detention."

"Hey! Don't you dare say anything about that!"

The youngest boy smiled, "The whole school-"

"I said not to say anything!" the girl slapped the back of his head.

A small grin made its way onto Violetwind's face as she watched the children at her pedes.

 _'Of course she would get into trouble even without us around,'_ Windy snickered.

 _Yeah, she would,_ the femme agreed.

Jack chuckled, "You were the one who insisted on adding food dye to the fry oil."

"At least none of the students minded having green food, for a week," added Raf with a cheeky grin.

"Did things get too boring without us, Miko?"

"Yes, I don't how I lived without you guys. I'm going mental without any new Bot versus Con action!" the girl threw her arms in the air.

"Well, you know, Jasper _is_ the entertainment capital of the world," the older teen quipped.

"Yeah, so I've noticed," she frowned, folding her arms.

Violetwind leaned forward, "So you've been making your own excitement?"

The girl shrugged, "Pretty much." Her eyes lit up, "Hey, why don't you tell us about the exciting things happening on Cybertron?"

"Um, I don't know about that..."

"Oh, come on," she urged.

"Well, there hasn't been much going on lately. I lost a few data pads and uh," the femme rubbed the back of her neck, "they still haven't found who set the bombs yet. And..."

"Ratchet told us about that. A lotta bots got hurt didn't they?"

"Hey, they know the glitch head who's setting off bombs?"

"Is there any way to stop them?"

"Yes, quite a few bots got hurt. Like I said, we don't know and so far haven't been able to catch the guy. His motivation isn't clear, as there hasn't been much destruction. Just that the communication centre in Vos will take some time to be operational again. And- and the few bots that lost their lives in the explosion..."

Things were quiet, nobody saying a word. The only sound came from the others in their play, but even that was muffled and distant.

Raf's voice was soft as he broke the silence, "They'll catch him, won't they?"

Violetwind slipped a smile on her faceplates, gently running a finger over the boy's head. "I'm sure they will. Prowl's a good detective. He'll get the person responsible."

"I hope so, then Bulk can smash their heads in!"

"Miko!" Jack scolded. "That's not how it works."

"He's right. They'll probably just be put in jail for a really long time."

The girl huffed. "Yeah, well, they deserve more than that for blowing stuff up. Uh, Vi? Think you could get pics if there's another one?"

"Miko!" he yelled again.

Violetwind shook her head, "Even if there were photos I wouldn't be sharing then with you. This is serious business, Miko. Coriolis and Smokescreen were caught up in the last explosion. They could have been _killed_."

The girl seemed to get the picture, her expression losing its usual carefree attitude and her voice taking on a surprising note of seriousness, "Bulkhead was near the first one, wasn't he?"

She nodded.

 _'Slag, so we're we. We should really avoid walking, there always seems to be trouble when we do.'_

The femme rolled her optics at her inner companion but quickly returned her attention to the children. "Don't worry though. I don't believe Bulkhead was a target, so he shouldn't be in any danger."

"Nah," Miko waved a hand dismissively. "Bulk can take care of himself. It's that blaster bot that better watch out!"

Windy chuckled, _'You tell him, kid.'_

"Why don't you guys get back to playing?" Violetwind suggested, shifting in the snow. Sooner or later she was sure the conversation would turn to other things, things she didn't want to talk about. "You didn't come all the way out into the snow to talk about what's happening on Cybertron. You came to hang out with your friends."

"But you're our friend too," insisted Raf.

"And you didn't come just to let your tailpipe rust in the snow," countered the girl.

"Well, no, but I'm alright. I- The scenery is company enough. And I always have Windy."

"That's right, you _always_ have her," Miko threw her arms up, "Time to get off your aft and hang with us!"

Jack grabbed her arm, "Come on guys. I think Bulkhead's trying a sneak attack on Ratchet."

Miko's head perked up and she stared running towards them, "Oh, I gotta see this!"

"Thank you," the femme whispered.

He smiled, shrugging it off, "It's nothing. I know how Miko can get. Just remember you're not alone." Jack walked after the girl. "You've always got us when you need us."

She glanced down at the remaining human. "Why don't you go join them?"

Raf smiled at her sadly. "You sure you don't want the company?"

"I'll be fine. Go have some fun."

"Alright." He took a few steps towards the others but paused to glance back, "Violet?"

"Yes?"

The young boy looked up at her, "I hope you'll be feeling better soon."

He then turned and left, the femme watching him go. Her spark felt heavy. Letting out a huff, she leant back. Maybe she should have let them stay. It wasn't that she hated them being there.

 _'You happy now?'_

"No..."

 _'Vi, I know its hard, but you can't keep pushing everyone away forever.'_

"I know... I mean, Kup did say I needed to let them back in..."

 _'And the old coot was abso-slagging-lutely right._ '

Her gaze turned towards where Smokescreen was running away from Bumblebee and Moonracer. The pair were screaming playful threats at the mech. Apparently he'd used a tree to dump snow over them both.

The scene brought a small smile to her lips. "Perhaps..."

~oOo~

Violetwind's door wings twitched, the femme biting her lip as she walked up to the apartment door. It had been a few solar cycles since the trip to Earth and the day spent with the humans in the snow. She'd spent a lot of time thinking since then and, with some urging from Windy, decided that now was the time to do something about climbing out of the emotional hole she'd made to isolate herself.

Pausing at the door, she took a deep breath.

 _'You can do it,'_ encouraged Windy.

"I guess here goes nothing."

Knocking on the door she stood back, waiting for a response. It wasn't long before it opened and a surprised Smokescreen stared back at her. "Violetwind?"

A few nano-kliks ticked by in silence as they stared at one another. Neither one moved, Smokescreen still in shock and Violetwind uncertain of what to do.

 _'Come on. Say something,'_ prompted Windy.

"Um, h- hey, Smoke."

"Vi? What- what brings you here?"

Letting out a breath, she put on a shaky smile. "Well..." Rubbing her arm, her gaze fell to the floor. "I know things haven't been right between us since the fight. And I know that it's completely my fault."

"Vi..."

Holding out a hand to stop him, the femme looked into his optics. "No, let me finish. Smoke. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you, no matter how I was feeling. I was frightened and emotional and I lashed out. It was wrong of me to do that, and I'm sorry. I'm grateful for you, really I am. I don't know what I'd do without you. Please don't stay away from me any longer. I may be broken and I may be a package deal but I want my best friend back. I love you..."

Leaning against the doorway, the mech wordlessly lowered his gaze to the floor. Fingers tapped against the metal wall, the only noise breaking the silence.

Violetwind bit her lip, her spark clenching, feeling like a fist was squeezing it tightly. This wasn't how she pictured he would respond. She almost wished he was yelling because it would at least mean he was talking to her and anything would be better than this uncomfortable silence.

Slowly he lifted his head. Yet, instead of the burning optics she had been expecting, she received a teasing light. "Vi, you never lost me. I will never stop loving you."

Tears sprang to her optics.

"I wanted to respect your desire for some space. Well, to be honest, Arcee and Greenlight told me to do that. And, I didn't want to upset you further. The fight wasn't just your fault either. I'm to blame to for not seeing how upset you were and for being an idiot. Plus I said some things I shouldn't have. I seem to have a problem with that. I'm sorry."

 _'Slag, he's got that right.'_

Optical lubricant trickled down Violetwind's cheeks, a smile trembling on her lips. "You're forgiven."

Closing the distance between them, Smokescreen asked, "So can I hug you this time without being hit?"

She let out a breath through her smile, "Yes. I promise not to hit you this time."

"Good." Wrapping his arms around her waist, the mech pulled her closer.

Reciprocating the gesture, Violetwind rested her head on his chestplates. Closing her optics she squeezed him a little tighter. Her spark sang, feeling nothing but joy and safety in his embrace. At last things were starting to return to normal.

"You know, your punch was surprisingly hard."

Violetwind giggled. "I am sorry about that."

Releasing the femme, Smokescreen stepped back, inviting her inside, "How'd you know I'd be home anyway? I'm don't usually spend my day off here."

Stepping inside she said, "I asked Bee. He said you weren't doing anything today."

This time the mech chuckled. "So that's what he was doing earlier when he came by asking if I was busy."

"Yep. My personal spy."

* * *

Woo hoo! The kids! I had been missing them, so it was nice to be able to include them in this chapter. Also really nice to have Smoke and Vi reconcile after their fight.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! Have some fluff for the beginning of this chapter :D

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

"It's so beautiful..."

"Yes, you are."

Violetwind giggled, a light blush rising to her cheeks. "No, silly. I meant the sunset."

"But it's true," Smokescreen grinned wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

Leaning into his embrace, the femme let out a contented sigh, looking out over the city from their rooftop vantage point. She had to say it was one of the best views in Iacon and in that moment more perfect than life had been for a while.

A few weeks had gone by since the day she went to Smokescreen's apartment, she had been beginning to accept contact with her friends again. Leaving the Hall was no longer so frightening and Hubcap was proving to be a devoted companion, one she would call a friend.

Currently he was having some time off, like he usually did when she was on a date with her mech-friend. He'd actually become good friends with Bumper, the small mech enjoying his company while on his rounds. The young archivist did so enjoy having someone to chat to, even if they didn't talk much.

 **::** I do love the city skyline at twilight. **::**

"And you found such a wonderful place to view it from, Smoke," after briefly glancing at him, her gaze returned to the orange, red and purple playing on the horizon.

"Only the best for my girls," he planted a kiss on the femme's helm.

Violetwind's spark fluttered at the sweet gesture. Sometimes she could hardly believe that she had accepted her, all of her, Windy included. He understood how different they were and loved them both anyway.

"Thank you, Smoke."

"For what?" His optic ridges pinched in confusion.

"For everything," she pulled out of his embrace to look at him. "For your love. For helping me deal with the horrible memories that taunted me. For being supportive. For not just ignoring Windy but loving her too."

 **::** Slag, yeah. I like that last one. **::**

He smiled. "What kind of mech-friend would I be if I didn't? And I knew that if I ever wanted to be your sparkmate, I'd have to love all of you. The whole wonderful package."

 **::** You, sir, may be a crazy, reckless, young mech but you're the _best_ crazy, reckless, young mech I've ever met. **::**

Smokescreen rolled his optics. "And you, ma'am can be a pain in the aft."

 **::** Hey! **::**

"Play nice, you two," the femme chided, only half serious.

Chuckling Smokescreen leaned closer, "Like this?"

Before she could respond, he'd shoved her to the roof and started tickling her stomach plating. Laughter filled the night air as she tried unsuccessfully to fight back.

"S- stop it, Smoke! That wa- wasn't what I meant!"

Leaning over her he smirked, "You sure?"

"Yes," she chuckled, pushing him away and sitting up.

The femme's giggles faded as she looked to the horizon. A seriousness replaced the mirth in her optics. "Smoke, I- we've been thinking..."

Sitting back, he frowned, discomfort gnawing at his tanks. "About what?"

Looking down at her hands, she took a deep breath. She could feel her tanks want to purge but she managed to keep it down. "Well, you mentioned becoming sparkmates..."

"I- I meant when we're ready. I'm happy with the way things are. Just being with you is enough," he assured her.

A coy smile lifted her lips. "Actually-"

 **::** We want you to be our sparkmate! **::** rushed Windy.

"Hey, I wanted to say that..."

 **::** We all know you were going to take forever about it. **::**

"So... You know I had a whole speech prepared..." she mumbled, optics staring at her pedes.

Her partner laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder and lifting her chin so she was looking up at him. "I bet there's never been a proposal quiet like that before."

 **::** There's never been a femme quite like us before. **::**

Violetwind smiled, "She's right, we're not exactly usual."

The mech leaned in for a kiss. "And I wouldn't have you any other way."

~oOo~

A gentle warmth enveloped Violetwind's spark stirring her from sleep. Peaking open her optics she groaned, quickly closing them against the bright Cybertronian sunlight.

"Good morning, sweetspark."

Tilting her head towards the voice, the femme realised she had fallen asleep on the mech's chest while they were still on the roof. "Morning to you too, Smoke."

A wave of love flowed through her spark, bringing a slight blush to her cheeks. It felt strange knowing that the spark she was leaning against connected with her own. But it was a good strange. To think that their lives were now permanently linked together was frightful and yet thrilling thought.

The mech rolled onto his side so they were lying next to each other, using a hand to prop up his head. "So how about we pick ourselves up and head back to my place for some breakfast? Or should I say, _our_ place?"

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

 _'You know the room back at the Hall was technically_ our _room,'_ her companion retorted.

Rolling her optics she replied, "It's not the same with just the two of us girls."

"You do want to live with us don't you, Windy," Smokescreen teased, chuckling as he felt her indignation through the bond.

 _'Tell him to shut up,'_ she huffed. ' _Besides we actually have to get going.'_

Violetwind's face fell. "We do. We've got work..."

"Aww come on. Can't you just skip it for today?" the mech mock whined.

"Nooo, I can just imagine Knock Out's disapproval to know I wagged work."

Raising an optic ridge, he chuckled, "Wagged?"

"Skipped, played hooky, whatever you want to call it," she smiled, shaking her head and sitting up.

"So no spending the day with me?" He also sat up, whispering in her audio, "I know you want to. It's just one day..."

The femme bit her lip, the internal struggle between her desires and being responsible waging war inside her. It didn't help that she could feel Smokescreen tugging at their bond to stay with him.

"Come on. Surely you don't want to leave your sparkmate alone on our first day..."

Sighing, her mind won out over her emotions. "I'm sorry, dear Smoke, but I need to go. I would love to spend the day with you, but I can't."

He sighed, "Ok then." Waving his finger he pretended to scolded her, "But you'd better promise to hurry straight back to me when you're done."

"I promise," she grinned holding a hand over her spark.

Getting to his pedes, Smokescreen offered a hand to help her up. "Good. So shall I take you anywhere?"

Accepting his hand, she rose, "Yes, back to the Hall. I just have to check in and make sure things will be alright. Then I'm off to the med bay."

"Then I suppose we'd best get going," he said leading the way.

~oOo~

Stepping into the police station Prowl wondered what the new solar cycle would bring. Little progress had been made on his investigations with few to no new leads. He wasn't optimistic that today would be any different.

Heading to his office he was met by Bluestreak. He smiled at his old friend, "You are here early."

The silver and red mech nodded, "I was hoping we could drive around Iacon together. Check out some of the new buildings going up."

"I'm afraid I can't. You know that I need to work on the case."

"Maybe a drive would do you good. Get you out of the office. Perhaps clear your processor to look at things from a new perspective," the shorter mech suggested.

Prowl shook his helm as he entered his office. As much as he would like to, his duty as an officer came first. "It's a nice thought but-"

He stopped as he noticed a data pad on his desk, knowing that he didn't leave in there.

Following his gaze Bluestreak said, "Oh yeah. Someone came by just before you arrived. Said it was important so I put it on your desk."

Picking it up, the mech started to read its contents. "Do you know who they were?"

"No. Never seen them before."

"Could you describe what they looked like?"

He shrugged. "Plain looking. Dark blue. Think his alt mode might be a truck. Why, what is it?"

"It might just be what we have been searching for." Lifting a hand to his helm he opened a comm link. "Firestar. We have a new lead."

~oOo~

"Violetwind, Smokescreen," Bumper called as the pair walked into the Hall of Records. "Miss Violet, you've either been out very late or left very early."

The femme felt heat rise to her cheeks. "That's none of your business."

Hubcap joined them, trotting up in his beast mode. Tilted his head, he circled the couple with narrowed optics before coming to stand beside Bumper and transforming. "No come back. Out late. Something dif-er-ent."

"I guess you could say that," Smokescreen replied calmly.

The black and yellow mech snapped his fingers, "I got it. You guys are sparkmates, aren't you? You've bonded! I knew something was up as soon as you walked in."

"Is it that obvious?" Violetwind's blush deepened.

He chuckled. "Only to those who know you well enough. Congratulations to you both."

"Thanks," Smokescreen grinned down at the femme, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Please keep it quiet. We don't want everybody knowing just yet," the femme pleaded.

"A little privacy wouldn't hurt till we make our announcement."

Agreeing, Bumper then asked, "So I guess you'll be moving out then?"

Violetwind nodded. As she did so she noticed the look of abandonment in the Predacon's optics. "Don't look at us that way, Hubcap. You won't be left homeless. On the way over Smokescreen and I decided that when I moved out you could have my old room. You may decorate it as you wish as and it shall become your own personal space. However, you will still be required to serve as my bodyguard."

"Also, with your sensitive hearing it would be good to have you remain at the Hall should anyone try to break in. I believe you're capable enough to handle such a thing."

A smile brightened Hubcap's faceplates. " Thank- you. You most. Gener-ous."

Bumper clapped him on the back. "How about that? An upgrade, Buddy. And trusted enough to be left on your own. I'd say that means your hard work is paying off."

The Predacon nodded, looking happier than Violetwind had ever seen him.

"Now that that's sorted, I guess I'll get going. Let you sort out what ever it was you were going to do before work, Vi. I'll probably go check in with Bee, see if he needs anything."

"Alright, Smoke," she replied sending love through their bond as he gave her a quick kiss.

Stepping back Smokescreen waved. "You keep my sparkmate safe, Wildstrike. Otherwise I'm coming after you."

He only offered a solemn nod in response.

With a final goodbye, the mech gave a final wave and left.

The shortest mech turned to the others, his cheerful look toned down as he dealt with business. "There are few data pads for you to see to on your desk, Miss Violetwind. Otherwise you should be clear to leave for your day at the medical centre."

"Thank you, Bumper," she started to head that way, the others following. "Is there anything interesting among them today?"

Falling into step beside her, he shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Oh, there was a small injury report for you to sign off on, however. A mishap down in storage. Something about the shelves falling over. Unfortunately a bot was caught under it."

"Were they alright?" she asked with concern.

"Yes, just a few dents. But the Doc, Meltdown I believe his name was, said he just requires a few solar cycles to rest."

"That's good. I'll see that he gets the time off with pay."

"Very good, Miss. And Violet?" He paused before her office door.

Stopping by the entrance she glanced over at him.

A cheeky smile lit up his optics, "I expect everyone will have heard of your bonding by the end of the day!"

"Why you!" she lunged out to grab him, but he darted away. "I'll get you for this!"

"Congratulations!" He yelled as he practically skipped down the hall.

"Would like. Me. To go after?" asked Hubcap.

The femme sighed. "No, it's fine." A playful smirk twisted her lip, "I'll see he gets some extra work as punishment. Perhaps send him on an errand to the other side of Iacon."

~oOo~

Driving over to the medical centre, Hubcap in his beast mode running alongside her, Violetwind chatted away happily. The Predacon didn't offer much on his side of the conversation, being in beast mode did make replying a little difficult. However, she didn't mind, just glad to have someone to confide in without worrying about how silly she might sound gushing over her new marriage and how different it was to a marriage on Earth.

Nearly at the medical centre they slowed down upon seeing a commotion around the building. Transforming, Violetwind's optic ridges pinched together with concern. "What's going on?"

Hubcap let out a low growl in response, wary of the large crowd.

Walking over they squeezed through the bots, most moving aside when they spotted the Predacon. Reaching the front of the crowd, they were stopped by some police bots.

"What's going on, officer?"

The white and black mech glanced down at the Predacon beside her then turned back to her clearing his vocalisers. "Just a search, ma'am."

"What for?"

"Can't say."

"But I'm supposed to be working there today."

"'Fraid I can't let you in. Nobody gets in. However, if you work here you may be required for questioning." The way he stared down at her made her feel like he was accusing her of something.

 _'Slag. This can't be good.'_

The femme whined in agreement. Things weren't looking good at all. She had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

Her discomfort filtered through the bond with Smokescreen and he prodded her back, wondering what was going on. Closing her optics she tried to reassure him that everything was fine and not to worry.

"Violetwind!" a voice called out, startling her.

Lifting her head she noticed Firestar headed her way.

"It's ok, guys. You can let her through. She's with me."

Flashing the offer a shy smile she slipped past to join the femme. Hubcap started to follow when the mech planted a pede in his path.

"What about him?"

"Him too," she nodded.

With a grunt he allowed the Predacon to pass, but not without grumbling under his breath, "Fragging waste of space."

Hearing it, he paused to send the mech a chilling glare, the sails on his back rising. He might be shorter in beast mode but he was also more deadly.

"Come on, Wildstrike," called Violetwind in an effort to diffuse the situation, using his real name so as to not earn any more grief from the officer.

He snorted towards the mech, before lowering his back sails and trotting after his charge.

Firestar led them off to the side, out of hearing range of the other bots.

"Fire, what's going on? Why are the police searching the med centre?" whispered the purple femme.

"You're not gonna like it," she replied, glancing over her shoulder. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this but-"

"Please, Fire..."

"Alright. Prowl got an anonymous tip off this morning about the items stolen from the labs. You know, the ones suspected of being used to create the bombs?"

"Yeah. But that's good isn't it?" she said, still confused.

"Turns out the tip off was to check Knock Out's quarters."

"What?!" As soon as the shout left her, Violetwind clasped her hands over her mouth. Glancing about she noticed a few odd looks from the onlookers but otherwise nobody did anything.

She continued in a low tone. "But Knock Out would never do that. How could anyone even suggest such a thing?"

The femme shrugged, "He was a Con for most of the war."

"Fire," she chided. "How could you? Windy was-"

Hubcap coughed, warning her to watch her words, lest anyone was listening.

"Our mutual friend," she corrected, "was a weapons expert for the Cons and yet you took her in. Besides, the war is over. Knock Out's been nothing but helpful since. What would he have to gain?"

Firestar sighed, "I don't know. I don't have all the answers, or any really. But I do know that Prowl is inside right now, looking for them."

"Hey! Watch the finish!" A shriek caused their conversation drop, turning to the commotion.

Two officers escorted a cuffed Knock Out between them to a waiting trailer. He appeared to be making quite the fuss about it too, shouting at them to be careful and not scratch his paint job. What interested the femme the most were his protests of innocence.

"I don't know how that stuff got there! You've got the wrong bot! I've got friends on the council who are going to hear about this! You're all going to be in serious trouble for arresting me! I'll see to it that you all get demoted to working in the pits!"

The officers tossed him into the back of a trailer hooked up to an orange and tan flat nosed truck.

"Hey careful about the paint!" He screamed. "Do you know long it look me to buff this!"

"Shut up you piece of scrap," barked the mech who loaded him inside, quickly shutting the door.

His howls of protest could still be heard as the truck drove away.

Folding her arms against her chest, Firestar shook her head. "Guess Prowl found what he was looking for then."

"No, I refuse to believe that. Knock Out would never make those bombs let alone use them."

Prowl exited the building, his head low, not pleased despite the discovery he'd made. Looking up, he took a breath and approached the crowd. "Please return to your lives. There is nothing more to see here."

Murmurs filtered through the group but they slowly dispersed.

Next the mech addressed his officers. "The rest of you return to your duties."

They too left and Prowl noticed the femmes, a sadness in his optics. A solemn look on his faceplates, he approached, "Ah. Miss Violetwind, I take it you were working here today?"

She nodded.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible. The place is under investigation until further notice."

"So you did find the explosives there?"

"Yes, I am afraid so.

Violetwind turned her gaze away. "No. It can't be true."

"But it is. Knock Out will be taken in for further questioning and then charged for possession of stolen goods. After that there is the possibility of further charges regarding the bombs attacks."

"Was there anything more you needed from me, sir?" asked Firestar.

"Yes. Please see to it that Knock Out is ready in the interrogation room when I return. I shall be doing some further investigating here before joining you."

"Yes, sir." The femme nodded. Turning to Violetwind her optics softened. "I'm really sorry. I know you considered him a friend."

"Thanks..."

Giving her arm a comforting squeeze, Firestar stepped away and transformed, driving off.

 _'Slag. What was Knock Out thinking having that stuff? I can't say I'd be too surprised to find out that he did it.'_

"I would." The femme sighed. "I can't believe he would do such a thing..."

* * *

Nooo Knock Out D:


	21. Chapter 21

Really sorry it's been so long since the last update! I got really busy with finishing Uni for the year and doing NaNoWriMo. And then I didn't want to post this chapter, without knowing that I would definitely be posting the next chapter the following week. So things got a little delayed. But, it's finally here and Chapter 22 will be arriving next week. I hope you enjoy them!

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Prowl retreated into the medical centre. The femme and Predacon were left to wonder about the recent turn of events. Smokescreen called not long afterwards. He'd gotten worried after sensing her distress. She explained what had happened and agreed to meet him back at his apartment. It wasn't like she had work at the med centre now and she didn't want to go back to the Hall.

Violetwind and Hubcap started to head in that direction when they were stopped by a voice calling her name.

Turning around they saw Kup and Hotshot.

The femme tilted her head. "What are you guys doing here?"

The young mech shrugged, "Just walking by when we saw everybody standing around and decided to check it out."

"Then we saw our friendly little femme and thought we'd hang around to chat with her," grinned Kup. "I hear things are going better for you."

"Yes, they are," she smiled, although it quickly faded. "Well, until today that is. "I- I just find it hard to believe that Knock Out would be behind the attacks. It doesn't make any sense."

The old mech shrugged. "Not to me neither. He seemed like a decent 'nough bot."

"If a little on himself," snorted Hot Shot.

Sitting beside the femme, Hubcap snickered. He was quickly silenced by a glare, which she also turned on the young mech. But unlike the Predacon, his amusement remained.

"Hey, you can't deny it. Not with the way he was shouting about his finish back there."

"Doesn't mean you have to be rude about it, Hot Shot," she scolded.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I gotta admit, I don't think he did it either. He wouldn't be stupid enough to set them off. Hold onto the goods for someone else, sure. But not to make the bombs."

Violetwind folded her arms, her optic ridge raised, "You saying he'd help out the person hurting bots?"

"Well-"

"I think it's 'bout time you shut your trap, kid," chuckled Kup patting him on the back.

 _'What I want to know is, how the snitch, even knew the stuff was be there?'_ Windy muttered.

 _Good point. But I'm sure Prowl would've thought of that._

 _'True. He's a bot who wants the truth and he won't settle for anything less than the whole truth.'_

"Don't worry, sweetspark. They'll work out if the Doc is the culprit or not. You jus' let Prowl and his group sort things out."

With a sigh she let her arms drop. "I guess you're right, Kup." She glanced at the medical centre where a police bot was standing guard while the place was being searched.

Following her gaze Hot Shot grinned, "Seems you've got the day off then. Whatcha plannin' to get up to?"

"Maybe you could settle for hangin' out with a couple of crazy mechs like ourselves?"

"Um, actually, I was thinking of spending it with Smokescreen..." A slight blush rose to her cheeks, feeling bad for turning them down.

The old mech laughed. "I shoulda known you'd favour ya mech-friend over us."

"It's not that I don't want to spend time with you-" she rushed to cover her embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it," he chuckled, "You go have fun."

"Aww come on, please don't leave me alone with him," whined the blue mech.

 _'Slag, Hot Shot. You don't have to hang out with him any more if you don't want to. The war is over ya fool.'_

Violetwind smiled, "I'm sorry. But I'm sure you'll survive. Just don't get into any bar fights, okay? Knock Out and I won't be there to patch you up."

He smirked. "I can't make any promises."

~oOo~

"Everyone, settle down. Let us call this meeting to order."

The next day they were having their weekly council meeting. Violetwind and Smokescreen tried to act like nothing had changed, hoping to keep their bonding a secret. At least until they had the chance to announce it.

For now they settled down, along with everyone else, at Ultra Magnus' call.

Most of the meeting was filled with the usual boring matters that accompanied the position of leadership. However, as it progressed things turned to more interesting subjects.

"Do you really think Knock Out stole those things?" Elita One asked Prowl.

The mech leaned back in his chair. "Everything points to him."

Bumblebee shook his head in disappointment. "And I really thought he'd joined our side."

"No Con can be trusted," grumbled Grimlock.

"I think I'd have to agree with the big guy," Coriolis waved a hand in the Dinobot's direction. "He might have acted nice for a while but he's still a Con. And when I get my hands on him for setting that explosive-"

Elita One gave her a warning look.

Taking a vent the seeker sat back, holding her tongue. But her irate expression remained. She wasn't one to forgive easily, especially not when someone got between her and her flying.

"What about the stolen building materials?" asked Bulkhead.

"Some have been recovered. They were being sold in some of the nearby settlements. The witnesses all recounted having bought them cheaply from a smooth talking mech."

"They couldn't give you a better description?" Chromia raised an optic ridge.

Prowl shook his head. "It was dark every time he met with them. All they could add was that he had a ground based vehicle mode."

"That's Knock Out for sure then," Bulkhead slammed a fist on the table.

"He's not the only land based Con, Bulkhead," Arcee chided. "That said, it looks pretty bad."

Violetwind didn't like where this was going. Everyone had already passed judgement on the vain medic. Someone needed to stand up for him.

"But what about the missing medical supplies? And alibi? Surely Knock Out can account for his whereabouts."

Coriolis rolled her optics, "He could have taken those whenever he wanted. He did _live_ at the med centre, ya know"

"As for his alibi, Miss Violetwind, the bombs could have been planted at any time. We have questioned him about his activities in the solar cycles leading up to the events but he refuses to divulge anything."

"But Prowl-"

He held up a hand to stop her. "I know you worked with him, trusted him even, but emotions will not help clear him. Please let the police handle it."

"He's right, Violet. You just let Prowl and his bots do their jobs. They'll find out the truth," Elita One shot her an encouraging smile.

The femme nodded, staring the table.

 _'You really think he's innocent?'_

 _I don't know. I just want to make sure he's given a chance to see if he is._

From across the desk, Smokescreen gave her a smile, sending comfort through their bond. She responded gratefully, glancing up at him with a small smile of her own.

Ultra Magus spoke, "I am disappointed to hear of Knock Out's betrayal. However, our personal feelings towards this matter shall have no bearings on Prowl's investigation." He rested his hands on the table, "Does anyone else have anything else to report before we call the meeting to a close?"

The bots shook their heads with murmurs in the negative.

Smokescreen stood up, a childlike gleam in his optics, "I have a final announcement. Violetwind and I-"

"Are sparkmates. We know," Arcee interrupted, a sly grin on her faceplates.

"What? How did you-?"

"That kid Vi works with. He gets news around pretty fast," answered Bulkhead with a chuckle.

"As if we wouldn't have been able to tell when you walked in," teased Coriolis.

Elita One smiled, "We're very happy for you both."

"Yes, congratulations," Prowl added, nodding in their direction.

"Dinobots wish both, much happiness," Grimlock leaned back, the hint of a smile in his optics.

Violetwind looked around at all the happy faces, tears welling up in her optics. "Thank you, everyone. It means a lot."

Swoop chuckled. "It sure did take you two long enough."

This earned a few data pad stylises to be thrown at him while Ultra Magnus tried to bring their laughter under order. However, it was futile, the end of the meeting fell into chaos.

~oOo~

"Are you sure you need to take all these data pads with you?"

Sitting on her berth, Violetwind carefully placed the projector into a box before turning to the mech. "Yes, Bluestreak. Most of those are from my personal collection and contain some of my favourite stories as well as some historical texts I haven't finished reading yet."

It was later that day and, since every bot and their neighbour knew of her and Smokescreen's bonding, they had decided she would move her things over to his apartment. Unfortunately the mech himself had some business to attend to and couldn't help out. So she had enlisted the aid of Bluestreak.

"I guess I can't argue with that then," the silver mech picked up the remaining pads and placed then into the final box. "Done. How about you Wildstrike?"

The Predacon grunted the affirmative and picked up a few boxes.

With a soft noise the door slide open, revealing Bumper's cheerful faceplates. "How're things going? Anything I can help with?"

Violetwind stood, smiling in greeting. "I think we're good here."

"Ok then. I'll let you get on, if you have nothing for me," he waved and turned to go.

"Wait!" the femme called after him.

He paused turning back and flashing a grin, "Yes?"

"Actually, there _is_ something I want you to do."

"Name it."

Lifting a hand to her chin, a mischievous smile grew on her faceplates. "There are a few data pads on my desk needing to go out. Would you...?"

"I'll have the runners deliver them immediately," he answered with a dip of his helm.

"No. I wanted you to do it. _Personally_."

"Aww come on. Those are some of Bulkhead's new construction plans to be distributed. They're all over Iacon! That'll take all afternoon!" He protested, the jovial light in his optics fading.

She giggled, "Then I guess you'd better get going."

The young mech smirked. "You really are a harsh task master, you know that?"

"I do. Especially to bots who go and blab my bonding with Smokescreen to everyone on the planet when I explicitly told them not to."

He shrugged, "Some things are worth telling." Smiling once again he waved a goodbye. "But you can count on me. It'll give me a chance to see more of the city."

"Thanks, Bumper."

"All in a solar cycle's work. And this one might take the rest of the solar cycle, so I'd better get going. Good luck with the rest of the move." With that the mech dashed off to start on his task.

"Miss. Ver' harsh," Hubcap said, trying to keep a smile off his faceplates.

Violetwind turned back to the pair helping her move. "Maybe the exercise will teach him not to mess with me."

Bluestreak smiled shyly, shaking his head. "I'm not so sure. I do not believe Bumper is not one to be put off so easily."

Clapping her hands together the femme looked over the room. "Well anyway, guess we'd better get these over to my new place."

~oOo~

The trio soon arrived at the new couple's apartment, where Smokescreen was waiting for them, having finished his duties.

"There's my femme." He took the boxes off her, taking a look at the scratches on her arms and chest as he did so. "Something happen on the way over? Felt like you fell over."

Rubbing her arm she smiled sheepishly. "I just fell over my own pedes, I guess."

Bluestreak walked past them and placed a box on the floor. Gesturing towards the femme, he said. "It was quite a spectacular tumble really. She managed to save the boxes from even a single dent."

Her sparkmate shook his helm with a grin. "And of course you would scratch yourself up in the process. Do you really miss the old times when you got hurt that much?"

"Heh... You know me, always getting into trouble."

Placing the boxes next to the others, he replied, "I think I prefer it when you include me. Means I can at least keep an optic on you."

She smiled, "I think _I'd_ prefer if you kept me out of it in the first place."

Clearing his vocalisers, Bluestreak glanced at Hubcap. "Um, speaking of trouble, how would you like to come to Maccadam's with me for a drink? I was headed down there with Prowl anyway."

Staring at him, the Predacon wasn't sure how to react. Nobody had wanted to hang out with him before, except Violetwind and Bumper. And he'd never been out for high grade with either of them.

"So what do you say?" Bluestreak prompted.

He looked over at Violetwind for an answer. He wasn't about to leave if she still needed him. He was her bodyguard and under her watch, after all.

 _'Let him. He needs some socialisation.'_

 _True. I guess it's about time he hung out with someone else._

The femme smiled, waving a hand. "Go on, Hubcap. Have fun."

A rare grin lifted his lips. Turning back to Bluestreak he nodded.

"Alright then, big guy, put that stuff down and let's get going."

Hubcap eagerly did just that, the pair quickly heading for the door. The silver mech paused briefly, glancing back. "You don't need us for anything else, right?"

"Nope, all done," she told them.

"Get out of here already, ya pieces of scrap," Smokescreen urged them on with a grin.

"But don't be out too late, Hubcap. Tonight shall be my last night at the Hall. And I don't want my bodyguard to be out partying all night." Violetwind slipped a arm around her sparkmate's waist.

A look of curiosity flickered across Bluestreak's faceplates. "You're going back to the Hall of Records? Why would you do that?"

"She already hates me that much," the mech teased.

 _'You slagger.'_

Rolling her optics she gave Smokescreen's arm a slap. "No. It's because, well, the Hall has been my home since we returned and I kinda wanted to say goodbye to the old place."

"Won't you still be working there though?"

"Yeah, but it's not the same."

He shrugged, "Would be to me. Femmes sure are strange."

"Just get outta here you two. Tell Pianor we said hi while you're there," Smokescreen shooed them off.

He saluted, "Will do."

~oOo~

True to his usual routine, Prowl approached the police station early the next morning. He was hoping for a quiet solar cycle after his late night with little recharge. A brawl had broken out at one of the pubs the night before and the police had been called in to stop it. A clash between Autobots and Decepticons, just after he'd gotten home from his own night out. The mech sighed, wondering if the two sides would ever get along. Though the war might have ended, the resentment between both factions still burned brighter than ever.

Entering his office he moved towards his desk when he received a comm link. Accepting the call he sat down. "Prowl, here. Report."

"Sir, we've got a body," Firestar answered.

The news instantly had him back on his pedes. "Tell me everything."

"I think it would be best if you came and saw this for yourself, sir."

The mech was momentarily silent, caught off guard by her tone.

"It's Bumper..."

~oOo~

Racing to the scene, he met with the four bots present: Firestar, two officers and the mech who called in the police. The femme then showed him to the body. It was Bumper alright. There was no mistaking the black and yellow mech, once so full of life, faceplates now contorted in pain.

Crouching to get a closer look, Prowl inwardly groaned. He had been one of the new generation. To be taken so young...

"What do you think, sir?"

He let out a slow vent before gesturing to the corpse, "Multiple stab wounds to the chest. Defensive wounds on his arms." He leaned closer, "And on his hands. Looks like he tried to fight off his attacker."

"That was my conclusion too."

Prowl stood up, not taking his optics off the body. "Have you contacted a medic?"

"He's on the way," she replied, glancing out to the street. "Should be here soon."

"Good. I want to know about the weapons that made these wounds. Should help us narrow down the possible suspects."

~oOo~

"I want to see him!"

"I'm afraid you are not permitted to do that at this moment."

Prowl stood in front of Violetwind, blocking her way into the med bay. As soon as she'd found out about Bumper, she raced over to the medical centre where the autopsy was being performed. The femme was currently trying to get to his body, wanting to see it for herself. He had been her friend and co-worker. She had to see it for her own optics.

"I'm a medic Prowl! I've seen bad!" Lubricant welled up in her optics, threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

The mech shook his head. "I'm sure you have, Miss Violetwind. But with all due respect, this is nothing like those times. Bumper was your friend. You would not wish to see him like this."

"He's right, Vi. Please try to see reason," Smokescreen turned her towards him, resting his hands on her shoulders. "This isn't like one of your medical patients. You can't help him. He isn't coming back."

Violetwind dropped her head, a sob shaking her body. "But-" she choked, "it can't be true... Why would anybody hurt Bumper? Why...?"

"I don't know..."

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she lunged forward, clinging to her sparkmate's waist. A sad sorrowful whisper left her, "Bumper... Why did it have to be you...?"

Smokescreen just held her close, sending love and comfort through their bond. Right then it was all he could really do.

Windy also tried to help comfort the femme, for she too would miss that young mech.

Elita One soon arrived, distressed by the news and appalled that the young bot had been murdered. Later Bumblebee and Arcee also joined them, the group taking one of the small check up rooms to talk.

"After all we went through, working our afts off to restore Cybertron and some joker has to come and do this!" The blue femme huffed, glaring darkly at the floor.

"Prowl, do you have any theories about a motive?" Bumblebee turned to the mech.

He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "A random attack, wrong place wrong time, perhaps. If he was older, I might have suggested that it could have been something to do with the war."

"But Bumper's never been a part of the war or any side," Elita One commented.

The officer nodded. "This is what puzzles me. There is no clear motive for the crime."

"Bumper would never have been any harm to anyone..." Violetwind lamented, her tears having long since dried up.

Sitting on the berth beside her, Smokescreen tightened his grip around her shoulder. "No, he wouldn't have. He was a good mech."

"Do you know what he was doing over that side of Iacon?"

The femme lifted her head, her optic ridges pinched in thought. "No. Where you said you found him wasn't near any of his deliveries."

"Deliveries? Bumper does not usually perform such duties."

"Uh, no..." Violetwind turned her attention to her hands. "You see. I sent him to do them yesterday as... Well, as punishment for telling everyone about me and Smoke before we had a chance to announce it."

"I see."

"But if I'd known something like this was going to happen, I would never have let him leave the Hall of Records..."

 _'Vi, there's nothing you could have done. It's not your fault some rotten slagger killed him.'_

 _But if I hadn't sent him. If I'd sent someone else..._

 _'Then someone else might be dead. Or more. Or none at all. We don't know so there's no point dwelling on should haves.'_

 _I guess so..._

There was a tap at the door before a mech walked in. He had an aqua green and blue colouring with a moderate build. The most striking thing about him was a red cylindrical barrel implanted into the side of his head, where his right optic would have been. The attachment was fully functional, allowing him to see with it, even having extra filters and a scanner to help with his medical work.

Walking into the room he singled out Prowl, handing over a data pad. "The autopsy report. I've also included a list of individuals on file who have weapon dimensions that match the victim's wounds."

Violetwind couldn't help but think he sounded slightly British.

"Thank you for being so prompt, Meltdown," the officer replied glancing through the report.

"Happy to do all that I can to help in these tragic circumstances." He quickly left, returning to his usual duties.

Glancing through the list of possible suspects, one name stood out. His tanks churned, but he managed to keep a neutral face.

There was a knock at the door and Firestar walked in, Prowl thankful for the distraction.

"Firestar, what have you found?"

"I hope it's good news," muttered Bumblebee.

She merely glanced at the others in the room before focusing on her superior. "I need to speak with you."

The mech nodded, leading her outside. He waited for her to start.

"That list. Can I assume it's of the bots who have similar weapons to the murderer."

"Yes."

Sighing the red and orange femme looked away clenching her fists at her sides. "You're not going to like it, sir. I certainly don't."

"What is it?" Prowl prompted.

Taking a deep breath she looked back at him. "Witnesses claim to have seen an individual, who they believe to be dark purple in colour, with silver Autobot symbols, fleeing the area of the crime..."

~oOo~

Re-entering the room, the pair walked over to the berth. "Violetwind, where were you last night between the mega cycles of ten and one?"

The femme was taken off guard by his question, shifting uncomfortably. "I- is everything alright?"

"Just answer the question, miss."

"Hey, just what's this about, Prowl?" growled Smokescreen, growing protective of his sparkmate. It sounded like they were accusing her of something.

"Please stay out of it, Smokescreen," Firestar gently urged. "It's just a question."

The mech huffed but didn't protest further. Instead he hugged Violetwind a little closer to his side.

Glancing up at the faces around her, Violetwind gulped. "Um. Well, uh, I was sleeping."

"With Smokescreen?"

"Well, no. I actually spent last night at the Hall. It was to be my last night there before properly moving in with Smoke. Just, to sort of, say goodbye to the old place."

"Can anyone corroborate this?"

"Prowl," chided Elita One. "You aren't seriously thinking Violetwind killed Bumper, are you?"

"I am merely investigating the possibility," he replied. "I wouldn't be doing my job if I did not do so."

"Are you kidding me? Violet had trouble offlining Cons during the war to save her own spark. She'd never be able to take the life of her friend," Arcee waved a hand in emphasis. How could he be even suggesting such a thing?

Firestar stepped up, "I don't like this any more than you do. _But,_ these questions do need to be asked."

"So, Miss Violetwind?" prompted Prowl, turning everyone's attention back to her.

"Um... Only Hubcap." She glanced over at the Predacon. He was curled up his beast form by the side of the room, sleeping off the rest of the high grade energon he'd consumed the night before.

"Was he still energised from the drinking he'd down that night?"

"Well, yes... He was asleep before I even said goodnight."

"I see. And those scratches on your arms?"

" _Prowl,_ " Smokescreen growled in warning. He didn't like what these questions were implying.

Briefly closing his optics, the mech sighed. "Smokescreen, please stay out of it."

"I- uh, I fell over yesterday." She glanced fearfully at her sparkmate. "You can ask with Bluestreak or Hubcap, they were there."

Prowl nodded but it wasn't enough to remove her from suspicion and he knew the next words out of his mouth would not be received well. But, he also knew he had a job to do and he couldn't make exceptions for anyone. Nobody was above the law.

Lifting his head he gazed into the femme's nervous blue optics. "Miss Violetwind, I am arresting you on suspicion of murder."

 _'What! Slag Prowl! How could you even-!'_

Prowl took out the stasis cuffs from his subspace, taking no pleasure in what he had to do. "I am very sorry."

"I-" her voice cracked, "But I didn't do anything."

"What? No! This is ridiculous! Prowl, you can't!" Smokescreen stepped in front of the femme. "I won't let you! She had nothing to do with this!"

"Sorry, Smokescreen but it is the law." The mech remained firm. "How would it look if I let Miss Violetwind walk away from this? It would appear as if I were treating her differently due to her position. Something I shall not do. So, please. Do not cause trouble. I have no desire to arrest you as well."

 _'I say we run for it while he's distracted.'_

 _Windy, we can't do that! Then we'll be fugitives and he'll_ definitely _have a reason to arrest us._

"You can't be serious. She doesn't even have a motive!" Bumblebee protested.

The shouts roused Hubcap from sleep. With fuzzy optics, the beast raised his head to see what all the racket was about.

"Actually, in a way she does," Arcee muttered with narrowed optics. "Not saying I believe it's a good one, but bots have killed for less. Bumper spilt about her and Smoke's bonding to just about all of Cybertron."

"And opportunity," grumbled Elita One, cursing under her breath as she slammed a fist on the berth.

"Not you too!" Smokescreen flashed her a glare.

Picking up on what was going on, Hubcap moved between his charge and the officer. Growling, he bared his teeth, before transforming, forcing the mech to step back. "Miss. Not. Go."

By now Prowl was growing irritated. "You cannot avoid this. Protesting won't help. You are only delaying the inevitable. I must take her in. I must follow where the evidence leads and so far it paints a picture incriminating Violetwind. So I won't say it again. _Step aside_. If you continue to cause trouble, I will be forced to arrest you for obstructing an investigation."

"Guys..." Violetwind slipped off the berth and rested a hand on each of the mechs protecting her. "You don't need to get in trouble for me. I'll- I'll be alright..."

Smokescreen whirled around to face her. "But I can't let you go with him. You're innocent. You didn't do anything."

Beside him the Predacon nodded vigorously.

"I'll be fine. I'm innocent and it'll be proven to be so. But for now, please, don't stir up trouble. Please..."

Hubcap huffed but moved away to stand by Elita One, who gave him a comforting pat to the back.

Her sparkmate on the other hand was reluctant to move. "Vi..."

She looked away, her spark filling with not only her own trepidation but also Smokescreen's fear of losing her. Their sparks clung to one another through the bond, searching for comfort, for the promise that it would turn out alright. Leaning down, he passionately pressed his lips against hers. Closing her optics, her spark swelled as she leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

All too soon they released. Violetwind stared up at him, her optics worried but determined. Fighting against the law wasn't something she could do, or let any of them do on her behalf. As council members they had to be good examples to the rest of the population.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, slowly releasing her from his grip.

With a last look at the mech, she turned to the waiting Prowl. Stepping forward she presented her wrists. "I'm ready."

* * *

Well, it finally came. *sniffle* Bumper is gone...  
I have to admit I've known it was coming since before I started writing this story. It really didn't help that I started to fall in love with him. Every time he showed up he just threw himself in there whole heartedly and I'd like to think he would have taken over Vi's job in the Hall if he hadn't died. I mean, I didn't _want_ to kill him but I couldn't change it... Sometimes you just can't control the story. :'(  
Also Meltdown is from the game Transformers Universe which got cancelled. I really loved playing as Meltdown though so I wanted to bring him back to life through my stories.  
Admittedly I was very tempted for Smokescreen to reply with "I know" to Vi's "I love you" at the end there, but they aren't Han Solo and Leia. ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Welcome to the final chapter everyone! I hope you enjoy the conclusion to our story!

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Violetwind was taken back to the police station and placed in an interrogation room to wait. It was a few mega-cycles before Prowl returned to question her. And then some mega-cycles later before they finished, both tired from her repetitive answers. But she didn't know anything else, so his interrogation proved fruitless.

Until he could figure out what to do next, she was placed into a cell.

Across the corridor Knock Out sat in another cell, facing away from her. For some reason he was giving her the cold shoulder.

"Knock Out?" Her voice was soft as she stood by the bars of her own cell.

The mech didn't move.

"Knock Out, is everything alright?"

He grunted in response, again not moving.

Hanging her head, the femme sighed. The only other bot in there to talk to and he was ignoring her.

 _'Wonder what crawled up his tailpipe.'_

Glancing back at him she wondered if it had to do with his arrest. Did he blame her for something?

"Knock Out, if it's any consolation, I don't think those explosives were yours."

"You're fragging right they weren't!" he turned to face her. "I was set up. I've never seen that stuff before in my life. I don't even know how it got in my place."

"And you told Prowl that?"

"Of course I did! But he doesn't _believe_ me." Closing his optics, Knock Out let out an angry sigh.

"I believe you."

He looked up at her. "You do?"

"I do," she repeated. With a sigh of her own, she sat down on the berth. "Not that it does either of us any good. For the time being we're both stuck in here."

The mech grunted in agreement, before tilting his helm. "Why _are_ you in here anyway? I thought it would have been nigh on impossible for miss ' _do-gooder_ ' to be locked up."

Staring at the wall opposite her, she didn't reply. Even after all that had happened it didn't seem real.

Slowly she broke the silence. "Bumper... Bumper is dead."

"Your aid? That young kid? What happened?"

"He was murdered... And everything points to me." Lubricant trickled down her cheek as the feeling of loss welled up again. She'd never again see his cheerful face, his bright smile. She'd never spend time in his company as they each sifted through stacks of data pads. At this rate she'd never even get to see the Hall of Records again.

"What?" Knock Out's delayed response jolted her out of her thoughts. "Did his unnatural cheerfulness finally drive someone over the edge?"

 _'Knock Out!'_

"How could you say that? He wasn't like that at all..."

 _'Seriously,_ Moon _would be slagged by now if bots went around doing_ that. _Never met a bot as excitable as her.'_

The femme sighed, curling her legs up to her chest. Everything just seemed so surreal, like she was a part of some horrible nightmare.

"Perhaps, but apparently _someone_ wanted him dead," he leaned back against the far wall. "I'm assuming _you_ weren't one of them?"

"Of course not," she sent him a glare.

Crossing his arms the mech smirked, "Well, seems like Cybertron's new law enforcement is doing _wonders_. They keep locking up _innocents_."

"It's not their fault. They're just doing their jobs. Reacting to the evidence..." she hugged her knees tighter, her optics darkening. Both she and Windy stumbled upon the same conclusion.

 _Do you really think that could be it? But why?_

 _'It sure seems like the best explanation. Someone's certainly gone to a lot of effort for all this to happen.'_

"They have..." Looking up, she frowned at the wall, "Knock Out, I think someone, or someones, are trying to take us for patsies."

The medic raised an optic ridge. "You mean framed? On purpose?"

"Exactly."

"Why would anyone do that? Are they jealous of my lustrous sheen?" he gestured at his chassis.

 _'If only you could slap him right now,'_ grumbled her companion.

The comment brought a slight smile to her face. She could always count on Windy to say something amusing when she was feeling down.

In answer to the mech she said, "I really don't think that would be a reason, Knock Out."

"How would you know?" he pouted, "Anyone would be jealous."

 _'Not everyone is as obsessed with their finish as you are, slagger.'_

"Perhaps, but something tells me if that were the reason, they would have attacked your finish, not stuck you in jail."

The sound of the hallway door opening halted any kind of response Knock Out might have had. Both glanced towards the edge of their cells to see who was strolling up the aisle.

Violetwind could feel a tugging on her spark, like it was trying to reach out to its other half.

"Vi?"

"Smoke!" The femme leapt to her pedes and raced to the bars. "Smoke, I'm over here!"

Hurried pedes steps indicated his coming and the mech himself soon came into view. His tension drained as he laid optics on her. Coming to stand by the bars he smiled. "This is some mess you've gotten yourself into."

She frowned. "This isn't the time for jokes."

The mech's smile faded, "Right. I'm sorry."

"Is there...?"

"Any news? Not really. The others are discussing what to do about, well, everything. I- I wasn't allowed in..."

Violetwind hung her head, "I understand..."

"I wish there was more I could do. Prowl only let me in here cause we're bonded."

"You're what? When did this happen?" Knock Out interrupted.

"Uh, the night before you were arrested," she answered, leaning over to peer around her sparkmate.

"Were you ever going to _tell_ me?"

"Of course. It's just that... With everything that happened, it didn't exactly seem like the most important thing to mention..."

Smokescreen stepped aside so she could straighten up and allow him to talk to them both. He raised a hand to his chest in a gesture of mock offence. "I'm not important enough to mention?"

"You are," she sent love through their bond. "I just did not think such happy news belonged here, not after Bumper's death."

"It's ok, I get it."

"I really wish I could hug you right now..."

"Me too."

The two bots gazed through the bars longingly at one another.

"Has everybody forgotten about me?" Knock Out interrupted.

Smokescreen rolled his optics, "Of course not, Knock Out. How could we ever forget about _you_?"

"Smoke, we have to do something. Somebody set us up." Violetwind interrupted before they could start an argument.

"Like what?"

"You could _start_ by getting me out of here."

The white, red and blue mech shot Knock Out a look of annoyance. "I think she meant something _helpful_."

"It is helpful! My paint needs to be buffed," he whined.

Violetwind shook her head, at the vain medic. Of all the things to think about at a time like this.

 _'Slagging Knock Out. Always thinking about his fragging looks.'_

"Actually, I think what we need is a way to trap the real killer. But I don't have any ideas how to do that."

 _'Fortunately I do. Listen carefully...'_

~oOo~

"You sure this will work?" Coriolis whispered from her hiding place.

"Mostly..."

 _'What! You dare doubt my plan? How could you!'_

 _Sorry, Windy. But right now I'm not really sure of anything._

She huffed but agreed. _'Yeah, I know.'_

 _But I really hope it works._

 _'Me too. Otherwise it's back to a cell for us._

Sending love through the bond, Smokescreen whispered, "I believe in your plan."

"Shh," scolded Prowl. "Stop talking. If the plan is to succeed, we must catch whoever triggers our trap. Something they will not do, if they hear you talking."

"Sorry, Prowl. We'll be quiet," promised Violetwind.

The group settled into an uneasy silence. All they could do now was wait.

The plan was simple. Leak word that they would be searching Knock Out's quarters for further evidence before releasing him. They hoped this would draw out the real culprit, as they would be unable to resist planting more evidence on the medic.

Outside Firestar kept watch. Bumblebee and Arcee hid themselves in the med bay, ready to cut off the intruder's escape route.

In the main part of Knock Out's living quarters hid the others. Prowl was in the kitchen and Bluestreak was in the spare berth room. Smokescreen and Violetwind hid together behind the couch. Meanwhile, Coriolis was perched on a bookshelf, in case they needed extra support or if the intruder was a flier.

By the door, Hubcap lay in anticipation. He'd be happy to see this guy go down for killing Bumper. Even better if he put up a fight. At least then he could attack the bot without getting into trouble with Prowl.

Time ticked by as they waited in the darkness.

Violetwind could feel her partner's restlessness through their bond. Mega-cycles had gone by and it would soon be morning, yet there was no sign of anyone. Perhaps the plan was not as good as she'd hoped.

"Maybe they're not coming. What if they didn't take the bait?"

"Don't give up," encouraged Bluestreak. "The night's not over yet."

"There is the possibility they didn't get the news. Or that they do not care. Or that Knock Out is the culprit who made those bombs," Prowl suggested. "However, there is still time, so quiet down."

The femme vented, glanced over at Smokescreen. He gave her a smile, though he was ready for action over this waiting nonsense.

Just then Firestar's voice came through the comm link in a hoarse whisper. **::** Sir. We've got movement. Someone just entered the building. **::**

"Right. Everyone, be on the alert," ordered Prowl.

It wasn't long before they heard from Arcee. **::** The intruder is heading your way. We're cutting him off now. **::**

"About time," muttered Smokescreen rubbing his hands together.

Windy grunted in agreement. _'Alright, let's do this.'_

 _Primus, please let this go well._ Violetwind silently pleaded.

They waited in silence. After a few nano-kliks they heard pede-steps coming their way. Everyone made sure to keep their heads down and optics dimmed, as the intruder entered the room.

The unknown intruder walked in and immediately began rummaging around.

Prowl gave the signal and the bots moved in for the capture. Leaving his hiding place, he raised his blaster, "Lift your servos above your head. You're under arrest."

The figure tuned around, red optics wide with surprise. "I'm not doing anything, officer."

"Yeah right," Smokescreen rolled his optics, guns also pointed at the intruder.

Violetwind activated the lights and as she did there was a sigh from the policemech.

"Swindle..."

The Decepticon smirked. "It's so nice to be known by name. I don't suppose I could interest you in some merchandise? A cheap blaster perhaps? A grappling hook? It's only slightly used. I'll let you have it half price. Come on, you won't get a better deal than that."

The femme was surprised by Swindle's calm demeanour and smooth talking. He stood there surrounded by four bots, a Predacon and a seeker–though he didn't know about the last one yet–and he talked to them like they had just met out on the street for a friendly chat.

"Swindle, we're not here to buy anything from you. You're under arrest for the murder of the young bot, designation: Bumper," Prowl growled.

"Surrender peacefully," added Bluestreak, glancing between him and Swindle.

"What? I never murdered anybot! Why would I do that? I don't even _know_ the guy. I've go no reason to kill him," he protested.

"We shall see about that," the officer approached him retrieving the stasis cuffs from his subspace.

"Please. I swear it wasn't me," he protested as Prowl slipped the cuffs on.

"Yes. And I am certain you were just invited in here." Lifting a hand to his helmet he opened a comm link. "Firestar, we've captured the intruder. Return to me, then we shall escort him to prison."

 **::** Yes, sir. I'll be right there, **::** she replied.

"Just stop trying to deny it, Con. We know why you're here," Coriolis called down from above.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't kill anyone. I deal in goods not bodies."

Smokescreen growled, "Things like bombs."

"Bombs? No, I don't do those. Those are dangerous. Only a crazy mech would carry those around."

 _'What's he slagging doing here then? He sure isn't having a party.'_

Wondering about that herself, Violetwind edged a little closer. "Then why are you going through Knock Out's things?"

The mech sighed. "I got a tip that there was a good stash here. That there would be some items I could... Acquire."

 _'Well, he_ is _known as a thief.'_

"Yeah, sure," muttered Smokescreen, glancing at his sparkmate with a look of disbelief.

Yet, the femme did not share his distrust. "So you were here to steal stuff?"

"I prefer the term _liberate_."

Rubbing her head, Violetwind turned to the mech, "Prowl, I don't think it was him."

The officer frowned. "Miss Violetwind, I suggest against believing Swindle. He is not to be trusted."

"I realise that but I still don't think he did it. Swindle's a thief but I don't think he'd have a reason to kill Bumper."

"What about a deal gone wrong?" suggested Bluestreak earning a shrug from Smokescreen.

Violetwind shook her head before asking, "Swindle, who told you there was a good stash here?"

"I dunno. Some bot I meet up with occasionally. Sometimes he sells me stuff, sometimes he gives me tips."

Firestar stepped in, bringing the current discussion to a close. The two officers took him down to the station for questioning. While everyone else filed along after them, hoping for answers.

~oOo~

Firestar groaned as she leaned back on her chair in the break room. "Nothing. All we've got him on is breaking and entering and possession of stolen goods."

She and Prowl had spent the past few mega-cycles interrogating Swindle without getting anywhere.

The mech hummed in agreement, staring down at his energon coffee. "He even has an alibi for the time of the murder."

"Scrap," cursed Smokescreen. "So the set up was for nothing. Vi's back to being your top suspect..."

 _'Slag...'_

The femme bit her lip, not looking up from the table where she sat beside Firestar. Things weren't looking good.

"Maybe it _was_ Violetwind."

Bluestreak received some angry glares for his statement. A rumbling growl leaving Hubcap as he stood. Violetwind quickly rested a hand on his back, calming the Predacon.

The mech lifted his hands defensively. "I'm just saying, it _was_ her who set this up, and someone _had_ to have tipped off Swindle. And all the evidence does point to her. She knew I was taking Wildstrike out that night, plus she did send Bumper out to the other side of town. Maybe that was just how she planned it. I'm just saying it's _possible_."

"As possible as me not kicking your aft for saying that," Smokescreen bumped his fists together, stepping towards the mech.

Bumblebee stretched a hand out to stop him. "That won't help anything."

"Bee's right. But," Arcee glanced at the mech. "Bluestreak, making accusations doesn't help either."

"I'm just saying," he retorted.

"Bluestreak is merely going by the evidence," Prowl sided with his friend. "Everything certainly _points_ to Miss Violetwind."

"She even matches the witnesses' description perfectly. A femme frame with purple colouring and silver Autobot symbols that glinted in the moonlight."

Firestar frowned. "That was a rather accurate account of the witness' statement..."

"I- uh, read the report. Prowl left it open on his desk..." Bluestreak replied.

"Funny cause I know I wasn't that detailed in the report."

The mech shrugged. "Just a guess then. They do glint after all."

 _'Something ain't right here.'_

Pushing back her chair Violetwind rose to her pedes. "You certainly seem to have it out for me, Bluestreak."

"Maybe cause I think you did it. You and that buddy of yours, Knock Out, were probably behind the whole thing together. Planted the bombs, stole your own data pads. Bet you even faked that kidnapping with Shockwave."

"Now see here, Bluestreak. That's _enough,_ " scolded Arcee.

"How dare you accuse my sparkmate!" Smokescreen tried to attack the mech but Bumblebee blocked his way.

 _'Slag that mech! I say let him get whatever Smokescreen gives him!'_

Slowly making her way over to the silver mech, Violetwind's optics narrowed. "How do you know so much?"

"What do you mean?"

"About what the witness said. About the stuff found at Knock Out's. About the data pads. About everything. It's like you've just been dying to say it."

He huffed. "Well, of course I have. Everything points to you and yet you're standing in front of me and not in a _cell_."

"Bluestreak, that's no way to talk to her," chided Prowl.

"You were eager to pin this on Swindle too," the femme continued, taking a step closer, "Almost like you want somebody to take the punishment for this already. Bluestreak, what do know about Bumper's death?"

"What? You're accusing me now?" He glanced at his old friend, "Prowl, do something, she's gone mad."

Placing his energon coffee down, the mech turned to him with concern in his optics. "It is a simple answer. Is it not?"

"I... well..." His faceplates twisted into a snarl. Quicker than anyone could react he had Violetwind pinned against his chest, arm around her neck. With his free hand he held a blaster against her head. "I guess my charade is up. Oh, well. It was fun while it lasted."

The bots stared at him in shock, no one able to move.

Smokescreen snapped out of it first, pointing his own weapons at the mech and growling, "Let her go, Bluestreak."

"Ah ah ah," he warned, giving his captive a squeeze, "Don't come any closer if you want her to live."

Fear throbbed through Violetwind's spark as she looked back at Smokescreen with wide optics. Their gazes met, a flurry of emotions passing between them. She warned him not to do anything stupid.

"Now lower your weapons and back away."

Tearing his gaze from the femme, Smokescreen sent him a glare before complying.

"Bluestreak... What's going on? What did you do?" pain filled Prowl's voice.

The mech chuckled. "First, I'm not Bluestreak. Not the real one anyway."

"Then who are you?" growled Coriolis, wings flared.

"Let's just say that I'm not always who I appear to be."

"Makeshift?"

The mech chuckled in apparent amusement. "Close, Arcee. But, no. I am not Makeshift. Though I am one like him."

"A shifter."

"So then where's the real Bluestreak?" growled the officer.

"Back on Archon I believe. I have no knowledge of his current status, however." He smirked at Prowl, "I suspect he died eons ago from the Rust Plague."

Prowl stared back at him with neither shock nor anger. His optics were blank and dimmed as he grit his denta. The mech had lost his friend for the second time.

The shifter took a step towards the door, dragging Violetwind with him. "How about I just leave you to chew on that one? I think dear Violet and I should get to know each other a little better."

The femme whimpered as he took another step, increasing the pressure of his blaster against her helm.

 _'Slag. We have to do something. I don't like being used as a fragging hostage.'_

 _I'm totally with you on that one. I've had enough of this._

"Let her go, Shifter," Smokescreen lifted his weapons again.

"Ah-uh. You won't do anything. Not unless you want to risk her life," he warned, moving towards the door.

The mech grunted, slowly lowering his arms. Violetwind's gaze met his and his spark was lifted. The tiniest flicker of a smile crossed his features before his faceplates returned to their dark look.

The shifter was beside the door now, the panels automatically sliding open. "Well, it's been fun hanging with you Bots but I've gotta run. But don't fear, we'll meet again. You probably just won't know it's me."

As he stepped over the threshold Hubcap let out an audio shattering howl. Everyone flinched back, lifting their hands to their helms, including the shifter. Violetwind took the opportunity to remove herself from his grasp. Before he had a chance to grab her again she delivered a quick punch to his stomach.

Doubling over in pain, he suddenly found himself surrounded by the business ends of five pairs of blasters.

"Scrap..."

"You're under arrest, imposter," Firestar smirked.

While Prowl cuffed the shifter, Smokescreen checked on his sparkmate. "Vi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she assured him with a grin, taking his arm in her own.

Hubcap trotted up, bumping her leg with his nose. He looked up at her with his large yellow optics, happy to see she was alright and unharmed.

The femme smiled, leaning down to hug the Predacon. "And _you_. Thank you, Hubcap. You're timing was perfect."

"Yeah. Good work, HC. I'm glad we kept you around, after all."

He humbly dipped his head from the praise. He'd just been doing his job, and helping his friend.

Their attention was turned back to the fake Bluestreak as Arcee asked for Prowl to keep him there a moment longer.

"I want answers, Shifter. What are you doing here? Why did you cause so much trouble?"

He smirked, looking like he might not reply but he did. "It all started out when I received a message from the oh so loyal Con, _Starscream_.

"He wanted me to come cause trouble. Something about it helping him 'get power' and 'taking over Cybertron.' I don't know. I didn't really care about that. So anyway, I snuck back to Cybertron as one of your own. Then, after the first explosion, he dumped me! Said I could have given myself away and that he wanted nothing more to do with my 'reckless schemes.' Ha! As if. I know how to handle myself. Whatever though. I don't care. I continued on regardless. It was great. I had you running around, chasing your tailpipes, and you were none the wiser."

"Why did you kill Bumper?" questioned Violetwind.

"He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was headed down that end of town and he must have spotted me. I guess he followed out of curiosity. Curiosity really did kill the cyber-cat didn't it?" He chucked at his own joke before continuing. "Well, anyway, the kid found out what I was, so I couldn't have that. Shifted into your shape and killed him with those little swords of yours."

 _'Slagging mongrel,'_ growled Windy, wanting nothing more than to see a sword sticking out of _his_ chest.

Tears threatened to burst from Violetwind's optics, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. "How could you do that?"

"Wasn't exactly hard, he was only a little fella," he shrugged.

"How could you kill Bumper? He was one of the nicest mechs I've ever met," lubricant rolled down her cheeks as Smokescreen rested an arm around her shoulders.

The imposter sneered. "Coz I couldn't let him go back to you and blab out my secret. And because seeing the light die from his optics was so satisfying..."

"Alright, that is enough from you," barked Prowl, "I imagine your stay in prison will be very long."

He and Firestar led the mech away.

As soon as he was out of sight, the purple femme turned to Smokescreen, burying her face in his chest as she mourned for the unnecessary loss of her friend.

~oOo~

Tears filled the femme's optics as she leaned down to place the metal sculpted flowers at the base of the fallen mech's grave. With a soft sob she stood. "Goodbye, Bumper... You will be missed my friend..."

At the entrance of the crypt, Smokescreen and Coriolis shared a glance. The seeker nodded at Violetwind, letting the mech go in first.

Walking up, he came to stand beside her, wrapping and arm around her shoulders. Looking down at the grave he sent love through their bond.

They stood like this for a little while, before he spoke, "Bumper was a good bot... he was taken from us far too soon. But, we did not let his death pass in vain. He helped us catch the saboteur. And that shifter will remain in prison for the rest of his life. He won't hurt anyone again."

"He deserves worse," Coriolis grumbled as she walked over to stand by her other side.

The mech shot her a glare. Such a comment wasn't really helpful.

She rolled her optics but her expression softened. "Bumper did good. He wouldn't want you to forget that, Vi. Don't let your memory of him be tainted by that slagging poser."

The soft sound of shifting metal came from behind them as Hubcap took a place beside Coriolis. "Bumper friend. He good. We- do more. More good in memory. For Bumper. For Cyber-tron."

Violetwind glanced at each of them with a sad smile. "Thanks guys. You're right. We'll keep going, keep doing good in his memory. We'll keep up the fight for a better Cybertron with all that we are. For him, and Optimus, and everyone who ever shed energon for Cybertron's peace. We'll do all that we can. Until that day..."

 _'Till all are one...'_

* * *

And that's it folks! Did anyone suspect 'Bluestreak'? Who did you think was causing all the trouble? I hope the reveal wasn't too disappointing or anything. I've not really done something like this before so it was a bit new to me but I had fun. :)

This does mean we've come to the end of another story. But fear not, for it is not the end of our beloved Transformers! They'll be back again in _Till All Are One._ The sequel shall be continuing some plot points that didn't get to be followed through in this story, like the initial attack on Violetwind by that group of mechs and a few other things.  
However, it might be a few months till it comes out. I've almost finished writing it but to take a short break before going back and editing it. In the meantime you can keep an optic on _TVW Shorts_ as I hope to be posting some short stories and stuff on there.

Thanks for reading everyone!

P.S. I did a nice pic of Vi and Hubcap which I put on my dA. Go look up horseg27 on there and you should be able to find it :)


End file.
